


The Backpacker

by fabledexile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Figging, Hardcore, Light BDSM, M/M, Mommy Kink (sort of), Multi, Nipple Play, Restraints, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy traveling in Paris stops off at a very exclusive bar for a bit of fun. And maybe, just maybe, he comes out of it with something more then he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Ratings:
> 
> Chapter 1: NC-17  
> Chapter 2: NC-17  
> Chapter 3: Mature+  
> Chapter 4: Mature (blowjobs)  
> Chapter 5: NC-17  
> Chapter 6: NC-17  
> Chapter 7: Teen+ (angsty but short)  
> Chapter 8: Mature  
> Chapter 9: NC-17  
> Chapter 10: PG-13  
> Chapter 11: NC-17  
> Chapter 12: PG (just story)

There were three of them....tourists....Americans. They jumped on the metro just as the doors were closing. The two girls squealed as the doors snicked shut behind them. They were blond and touristy with their "I HEART PARIS" shirts and small little purses. They wore ballerina flats, with tight jeans not suited for real walking ANYWHERE let alone a foreign country. They laughed breathlessly as they grabbed onto the pole as the metro slid forward.

The boy gave them a cocky smile as he looked at them. He wore his dark hair in that oh-so-clever gelled wind-strewn look. He was pretty, with a complexion that hinted at some asian ancestry that gave him slightly almond shaped eyes, delicate cheekbones, and full lips. He was slightly built in that way that meant he could eat whatever he wanted and not gain a pound. He wore a gold hoop in one ear; the hoop was small enough to dimple his earlobe.

He was a real traveler, the backpack he wore well worn. His hiking boots a little dusty, and his t-shirt and jeans a little worse for wear. He’d been traveling so long that he could speak the language as well, a talent he enjoyed showing off. He gave a cocky laugh when the taller blond almost lost her footing as the train slid around a corner. Both girls grinned back at him, smitten.

They liked him...obviously, and he knew it....obviously. They were coy and coquettish, the tall one pouted at him for laughing at her and slapped him playfully on the chest. The shorter one slid a hand down his arm to get his attention and leaned forward to press her breasts into his arm as she asked him a question.

They got off at the Opera House. The girls already talking about the shopping they were going to do at the big shopping mall located nearby. The shoes they wanted, the perfume, the fashion...the bras and panties they "jokingly" promised to model for him later if he wanted to join them in their hotel room for a drink instead of going to that musty old hostel.

He grinned and promised to catch up with them later, after their shopping excursion. They made him promise he'd see them later. He crossed his heart with a wink and they giddily flipped their hair and walked off, occasionally looking back to see if he was still watching them.

When they were gone and he was left standing there he took a minute to orient himself outside the large shopping center. He pulled a card out of his pocket and turned left. Half way down the street he came to the store he was looking for. It was a suit store. The quality was good, but it was middle class at best. He walked right in and straight to the back near the changing rooms.

He came to a door that looked like a broom closet except for the keypad located next to it. He took the card and licked the back of it. He waited patiently for his saliva to activate the ink on the back. He plugged in the number and stepped through as the door clicked open.

The door closed behind him and he found himself in a large dark atrium the size of a basketball court. At the other end, dimly lit was a man, not doing anything, just standing there, guarding a door.

The boy's hiking boots drummed loudly on the marble floor, echoing in the silent space as he closed the distance confidently.

The man was large, not quite six feet, but close, a good head and shoulders above the boy's own slight 5'6''. He was bald, but not that old, so it must have been by choice. He was late twenties, so only about five years older then the boy's own 23 years. He had a brownish-red beard that looked like it could grow easily into a mountain man beard. He was burly, with big arms and a big chest that looked used to physical activity. But he wasn't overly muscled or strikingly defined. Just solid and capable. His jeans fit him well and his shirt was made for comfort, not style.

The boy presented him the card, the Bouncer took it and pocketed it. His voice was deep and he loomed over the boy, "And what are you?"

The boy looked confidently back up at the man, feigning indifference at the man's size and build.

"I'm a bitch."

The boy flinched a little as his voice echoed alarmingly loud in the atrium. The man smirked at him as the boy repeated, more quietly, "I'm a bitch."

"Show me."

The boy took off his backpack and undid his belt. He pulled his pants down just past his ass and turned and bent a little so the man could see his pucker. The man put a large hand on the boy's back and held him there as he inserted a rough finger. The boy gasped and clenched his fingers into his pants.

The man removed his hand from where it was resting on his back, but left the finger inside him, "Take it off, all of it."

The boy moved to comply, staying bent over and untying his shoes and slipping out of them, then pulling the pants all the way down and off. The finger inside him didn't move as he straightened a little to pull of his shirt. He straightened when he was finally naked, his ass clenching around the finger. He turned towards the man, his eyes challenging and his head high. The man just grinned down at him, cocky boy-toys were nothing new to him and the cockiness never lasted long.

He removed his finger slowly, never taking his eyes from the boy's face, the boy's jaw clenched, but it was the only indication he gave of having felt anything. The man took a cock cage and fed the boy's penis into it. He grinned again as the cock plumped up a little at the handling. The boy looked at the cage around his cock, it was clear plastic and the big man locked it with a small padlock and an even smaller key. They looked absurd in his large hand, but he handled all of it with an efficiency that spoke volumes.

When the boy's cock was finally locked into the cage the man took the key and strung it on a cord. He held the key up to the boy's face and waited patiently for the boy to lean forward to kiss it. Then the man placed the cord over the boy's head, letting it rest against the boy's chest. The boy couldn't stop himself from laying a hand against the key, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, the cockiness leaving his face for a moment.

It was back as he opened his eyes and looked at the man as belligerently as he dared, a little embarrassed for the man to have seen him in an unguarded moment.

The man pretended not to notice as he snapped a leather cuff around the boy's upper arm and unwrapped a pre-filled syringe and grabbed just the base of it.

"Turn around and bend over."

The boy complied, and again the man put a warm hand on his back. His breath hitched as the syringe entered him and he could feel a cold slickness inside him.

"I don't want any!"

The man spanked him lightly.

"Did I ask you if you wanted it?"

"No." It came out petulant.

"Then that's a pretty good indication that I don't CARE. House rules, all bitches are slicked up, no exception."

Then the man removed the syringe and the boy clenched around the lube now firmly inside him. He tried to straighten but the man's hand kept him firmly down.

"Not done yet. Stay where you are."

The boy complied and the hand left his back. He could hear the sound of a latex glove being put on and a jar being opened. Then the man was back and the warm hand returned to his lower spine.

"Take a deep breath, release it, and unclench."

The boy obeyed and something rough but not overly large popped past his sphincter to rest just inside his hole. It took three heartbeats before the boy gasped and straightened trying desperately to get away and force this new intrusion out of his hole.

The man was quicker and spun the boy around, pulling him to his chest and keeping his gloved hand at the boy's entrance, keeping the thing in as the boy tried desperately to push it out.

The boy clenched his hands into the man's shirt, "What is it?! What is it?!"

"Breath boy! Deep breaths, come on now."

The boy tried to obey his hands fisting in the man's shirt. The man took his free hand and pushed the boy's head into his chest, holding him there.

"It's a Champagne cork soaked in ginger juice. The bulb is inside you, the stem is on the outside."

"It burns! It itches! Please! Take it out! Take it out!"

There was no cockiness left, just a shivering mess.

The man held the shaking boy, talking gently to him. "It's okay baby, it's alright, you can do this. Just breath deeply, breath slowly. You're okay baby boy, you're okay."

The shivering and sobbing calmed as the boy rested his head against the big chest, listening to the words vibrate through the man. The man slowly rubbed circles into the boy's back till he calmed.

"I'm going to take my hand away now. Keep it in, if it falls out, I get a new one, and that won't be any easier. Think you can keep it in baby?"

The boy whimpered but nodded into the man's chest. He could do this.

"Good boy, you're going to go through those doors and you're going to find yourself a nice daddy to take care of that itching for you. Scratch it nice and hard for you. Aren't you boy?"

"Y-yes sir."

The man removed his hand slowly to make sure the boy remained clenched around the cork. He stripped the glove off and gently patted the boy's ass.

"You're doing fine baby, keep it in, now go find yourself a daddy who will take good care of you. Don’t let it fall out."

The boy looked up at him then, the mask stripped away. The man had seen hundreds of boys laid bare in front of him. He would have said that he was rarely surprised anymore. But looking down into THIS boy's face, he felt something stir deep within him.

The boy shivered as something primal and animalistic flashed behind the man's eyes for the briefest of moments. He reached up on his toes and gently pulled down on the man's shirt where his hands were still bunched in it. He brought his lips gently to the man's and sighed as the man's lips met his.

It was little more then a brush of lips on lips but the man was shocked by the charge that passed between them. He pulled back gently and the boy stepped away, by the look on his face, he'd felt it too.

The man opened the door behind him and the boy made sure not to brush against him as he slipped through and the door was closed.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Backpacker gets inside and gets taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore NC-17

He found himself in what amounted to an irish bar. All dark wood booths and dark wood tables, with a dark wood floor. It was like many bars he'd find in his native Boston, except for all the naked men.

It wasn't loud, and it wasn't rowdy, but it wasn't quiet either. There was talking and laughing, and licking and fucking noises. The boy felt his ass clench and his dick try to get hard. He stepped into the light, and kept his head down like a good bitch as he walked into the bar.

He could feel eyes on him as he moved towards the bar. A hand grabbed one of his arms. He turned and looked up through his lashes.

"Yes sir?"

"Just looking boy. Turn around, show me what you've got."

The man was big, round, hairy, and naked, sitting at a table with four other big, round, naked, daddies.

The boy turned and bent, showing his hole, currently filled with a Champaign cork. Bent over he could see that under the table, between each man's legs was a boy sucking the daddy's cocks and he swallowed hard, his mouth watering and desperate to feel a daddy cock in his own mouth.

He was brought back to himself as the man twisted the cork, making the boy gasp and whimper, "Please daddy."

The man pushed the cork deeper into the boy who clenched involuntarily around it. The man spanked his ass and the boy unclenched with another whimper as the man continued to push the cork in until it burned and itched against his prostate.

"Push it out slut." The boy was more then happy to comply but sobbed when the man stopped him from pushing it out all the way.

"Straighten up."

The boy did, and the man grabbed the boy's caged cock and dragged him closer. He put a hand behind the boy's head and pulled him down.

"Suck my nipple."

The boy complied, taking it in his mouth as he leaned over. The daddy moaned in appreciation as he kept one hand on each of his boy's heads- the one under the table and the one sucking and biting his nipple.

"That's right bitches, suck that cock, bite that nipple. Show me what you can do. I'm going to cum down your bitch throat. You want that slut? You dirty little whore? Want to swallow daddy's cum?"

The boy listened jealously as the boy under the table gagged and moaned. The daddy grunted and pushed the boy's head harder against his nipple and the boy complied by biting harder as the daddy came down his boy's throat.

The other daddies chuckled but barely broke their conversation as they watched their friend using the boys.

The daddy pulled the backpacker off his nipple and pulled the boy up from under the table. He lovingly patted His boy's cheek and brushed his swollen lips. The boy was lanky and tall, a dusky brown with freckles across his shoulders.

"You like that baby?"

The boy's voice was soft and loving. "Yes daddy. Thank you daddy."

"You did good, now come here." He turned so his legs weren't under the table. He pulled his boy closer and turned him around and slowly fed his soft cock into his boy's ass. He held him lovingly against him and nuzzled his boy's neck. His boy jumped and moaned and sank deeper onto his daddy's cock.

The daddy spoke softly and lovingly to his baby, "You like that? I'm peeing inside you baby. Filling you up. Think you can hold it all?"

The dusky boy moaned and threw his head back against his daddy's shoulder.

"Yes daddy. Yes! Fill me up. UNGGGGGGG!!!!"

The daddy bit his boy's neck and pinched his boy's nipples.

The backpacker watched, his nipples hard, his cock wanting desperately to harden, his own itching hole momentarily forgotten in the debauchery in front of him. He watched as the dusky boy's stomach extended and the daddy cupped it lovingly.

"Looks like you're pregnant."

The dusky boy sobbed with want.

"You want that? Want to carry your daddy's baby? Want me to breed you like a real bitch?"

It was obvious the boy didn't want anything else, real tears of desire and anguish streamed down his face.

"Want that so bad daddy! Want to have your baby! Want you to breed me! Keep me pregnant with your strong babies all the time, nursing on my swollen nipples!"

A similar look of desire rushed across the daddy's face and he yanked his boy's face around so he could hungrily devour his mouth. Finally they pulled apart, both breathing hard.

"Don't spill a single drop. Take it slow. I don't want to have to punish you."

Slowly the boy slid of his daddy's lap, the backpacker could see him clenching hard and moved forward to give him support. Then he stepped back, unsure if it was all right. The daddy looked at him and gave a small, relieved, nod. He didn't want to have to punish his boy.

The backpacker stepped up and gave the dusky boy his arm. The boy grabbed it gratefully and used it to slowly leverage his body up. Finally he was off the cock and clenched desperately around the liquid inside him. With the backpacker's help he waddled toward's the bathroom, one hand clenched desperately around his belly, the other gripping the backpacker's arm.

They made it to the bathroom but the dusky boy pulled the backpacker away from the stalls to an alcove with a hole in the ground and bars on the wall to hold on to.

The dusky boy crouched over the hole and grabbed the bars. His eyes pleaded with the backpacker. The backpacker took a wet towel from the bowl sitting by the alcove and bathed the dusky boy's face sweaty face, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Breath, you can do this. One last push and you're going to make your daddy they happiest man in the world. Push mama. Push!"

And with that the dusky boy released the liquid inside him, crying in desperation. When there was nothing left he fell forward and the backpacker held him as he sobbed, heartbroken.

The backpacker continued to bathe his face with the towel and hold him, rocking slowly. He slowly cleaned the rest of the sweating boy, finishing with his hole. The dusky boy quieted slowly, letting the backpacker clean him up. He pulled the backpacker's face down to his and gave him a brotherly kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Your daddy loves you so much."

"I know. I just wish..."

He didn't elaborate and he didn't have to. He gave the backpacker another chaste kiss and with his help managed to stand. The backpacker pulled him in and gave him a deeper kiss, no tongue, just more contact. The dusky boy smiled as they pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"You're so beautiful."

The dusky boy kissed him in the same way.

"So are you. Now lets go find you a daddy."

And with that his body's needs finally reasserted themselves and he would have fallen over if the dusky boy hadn't held him. It was his turn to comfort.

"Whoa, you're okay. I know, it burns and itches, but it's going to feel so good to get that itch scratched, better then anything you've ever felt. Come on."

The dusky boy helped support the backpacker till he could get himself under control. They stepped out of the bathroom side-by-side but in control of themselves. The boy’s daddy was looking and waiting for him and signaled him to come back.

The dusky boy squeezed the backpacker's hand and managed a small whisper, “You aren’t alone,” Before heading back to where his daddy was watching and waiting for him.

The backpacker watched as the daddy opened his arms and the dusky boy fell lovingly into them, straddling his daddy’s newly hard cock.

The backpacker finished his original journey to the bar and stood there desperate and needy. The bartender ignored him as he served other bitches ordering drinks for their daddies. Finally he put a glass of water in front of the backpacker and under his breath whispered, "On your knees. Beg for it."

And with that he went to continue to serve the others around him. The backpacker didn't waste any time. He sank to the floor and crawled towards the nearest table.

"Please daddy, please, let me be your bitch. Let me take care of you. Warm your cock."

He went from table to table, begging to be filled and used, begging someone to scratch the itch inside him. He got fondled and played with, poked and pinched, but no one would take the cork out of him, no one would satisfy his needs. Rather enjoying the sight of him falling apart.

Half an hour of this and he was desperate and needy, sobbing as he crawled around and around watching other bitches get fucked and used. He was in a daze- barely coherent as a pair of work boots and jeans stopped in front of him. He couldn't stop himself, he slid up and humped desperately against the leg in front of him. Whining pitifully.

A strong hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back. He was so far gone that not even that stopped him from humping air. Suddenly he was thrown over a pair of jeaned legs, his caged cock resting between the slightly spread legs.

A firm hand landed with a hard SMACK against his ass, making him clench which made the cork burn inside him. That brought him around a little. Another hard spank finished the job and he was screaming in pain as a strong hand held him down and the other continued his spanking.

"Dirty little whore, rutting against me like some filthy bitch!"

Every word was punctuated with a hard spank and the backpacker was crying real tears of pain.

"Please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy! I'M SO SORRY!"

The spanking went on and on as the boy begged and pleaded for it to stop.

"Please stop daddy! I'll be good! I promise! Please daddy! Please!"

Suddenly he was falling from the lap as the man stood up. The boy looked up at him from his spot on the floor. This daddy wasn't as big and round as some of the others. In fact he had only the smallest of paunches, he was rugged and handsome, he looked like a cowboy, ready to rough it in the outback, but he looked like he'd clean up nice too. At the moment he was glowering down at the boy.

"Go get me a beer bitch."

The boy scrambled to his feet and headed towards the bar. The cowboy turned towards a booth and was walking towards it, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Once at the bar the boy realized he had no idea what kind of beer the man wanted. The panic must have shown in his face because the bartender squeezed his hand gently in passing and quickly popped open a bottle and brought it to him.

"Don't keep him waiting."

The boy gave him a look of relief before walking as quickly as he could, without spilling the beer, back to the man. The man didn't even look at him as he put the beer down. He stood there quietly as the man took a swig and talked to his friends already in the booth.

"Take my clothes and put them in my locker." The cowboy tossed him a key on a lanyard and didn't wait to see if the boy would obey. The boy quickly scooped up the shoes, pants, and shirt and made his way to the bathroom area where he'd seen lockers.

He walked in and had to juggle all the clothes to see the number on the keychain. Finally he found the locker and neatly folded all the clothes before putting them inside and locking it up.

He quickly made his way back to the man and put the key back on the table before standing beside him again. The man continued to ignore him and the itching and burning inside him was starting to drive him to distraction.

FINALLY the man looked at him.

"You're still here? What do you want bitch?"

"P-please daddy, fuck me please. I need a daddy dick inside me. Please."

He tried not to whine. Tried desperately to keep his voice calm and even, but it broke more then once.

The man looked at him appraising him.

"On your knees, get your mouth on this dick, and if it likes you maybe I'll let it explore your cunt."

The boy hardly needed to be told twice. He crawled under the table between the man's legs and finally got his mouth around a dick. He wanted to swallow it all but forced himself to move slowly, savoring the taste and smell of a musky daddy cock.

He licked it from top to bottom and popped it in his mouth, letting it grow hard and long till it was tickling the back of his throat. Then he pulled off it and moved it aside so he could suck on the man's hairy balls. The groan of appreciation above him made him moan and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. Nothing was better then pleasing your man.

The hand that had so recently been spanking him, came down to stroke through his hair. Then made its way to his mouth where the boy lovingly took two fingers in his mouth and gave them the same administration he'd been giving the cock and balls.

The man groaned again and fed his hard cock back into the boy's mouth, pushing him down on it. The boy gagged around the length as it kept hitting the back of his throat but didn't stop the man from face fucking him. The man pulled out till just the tip of his cock was in the boy's mouth.

"Suck hard."

The boy obeyed sucking hard on the head. He was rewarded by spurt after spurt of cum as he blissfully swallowed every drop.

Finally the cock stopped leaking and softened in his mouth. He'd been smart enough to stop sucking the moment the hand in his hair had tightened painfully.

The man pulled him out from under the table and looked him over. The boy hardly dared to breath.

"Not bad slut."

The boy took a shuddering breath at the praise.

"You want this cock?"

"Yes please!"

"You want to ride it. Have it scratch that itch deep inside you only bitches get?"

"Yes daddy, please daddy, I need it so bad. I need your dick inside me daddy!"

"Get it hard again."

The boy moved to get on his knees and suck it again. The cowboy kept him upright.

"WITHOUT touching it."

The boy bit his lip to keep from sobbing his frustration. He sank to his knees and slowly made his way to the man's chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently before nipping it. He moved to do the other one the same way. The man smiled appreciatively down at the boy but his cock didn't move. The boy bit harder and sucked harder, this got a half moan of approval and the cock plumped a little.

"That's good boy, but that won't get you all the way there."

The boy pulled off the nipple he was sucking with a pop. He took the man's hand and sucked each finger into his mouth, one by one, sucking and licking each one, just like it was a cock. The man closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as the boy did first one hand, then the other. The cock didn't wilt, but it didn't get any bigger either.

He was getting desperate and needy, running out of ideas as he licked the man all over, his feet, his legs, his chest and armpits, his neck too. Nothing got the man any harder then a semi.

He was sobbing and the man was enjoying his desperation. He was nipping at the man's neck when another bitch caught his eye.

They couldn't stand to see the boy like this. Coming in here, alone and daddyless, desperate and needy. He'd been here for two hours and his poor hole had yet to be filled. They knew it was part of the process, every new bitch had to be taken to the brink, but sometimes enough was enough. 

The bitch deliberately bent over and started fingering his hole in his daddy’s face. Even bent over he kept his eyes on the backpacker. When he was sure he had the backpacker’s attention he moaned and rutted back towards his daddy.

The backpacker got it right away. He turned and bent over so his pucker was visible to his new daddy. He spread his cheeks wide so they stretched against the cork stem poking out of him. 

“Please daddy, fuck this dirty hole.”

He took the stem and twisted it, making himself sob and moan.

“It itches daddy, so bad. It burns. I need a big cock to scratch the itch, make my pussy feel better.”

He heard his new daddy moan deep in his chest. Big hands came to rest over his own hands stretching his ass. The big hands pulled his cheeks apart even more making the backpacker gasp in pain.

“Please daddy!”

Then the stem was being twisted again and then the cork was being pushed farther into him. The backpacker whimpered as it slid up his tunnel to rub against his prostate.

The daddy spanked his upper thigh making him clench around the cork, which forced a spurt of ginger juice out of the porous material. The boy sobbed as the ginger juice burned against his prostate, he was very close to losing it now. 

“Please daddy, please, I can’t take it anymore, please. Help me daddy. Help me!”

The hands still pulling him wide relaxed and made soothing motions over the boys lower back.

“Go ahead boy, push it out.”

The boy complied with a groan and sobbed gratefully when his daddy let it come all the way out. The daddy threw the cork on the floor and pulled the backpacker up. He gently settled the boy on his lap and the backpacker could feel the daddy’s hard cock against his ass. The daddy’s breath tickled his ear as he held his boy against his chest.

“So pretty baby boy, bending over like that. Got me all hard and needy you dirty little slut.”

The daddy ground his hard-on against the boy’s ass.

“Want this daddy dick inside you?”

The boy moaned and nodded.

“Want this daddy cock scratching that itch, cumming inside you, soothing the burning?”

“Please daddy! Yes please! Need you daddy!”

And with that his new daddy speared the boy on his cock. Shoving it deep into the boy and grinding the boy back onto him so it was as far in as he could go.

The boy flopped like a fish on the cock, his eyes rolling back into his head and his entire body twitching uncontrollably as his daddy held him upright. The cock inside him started to move and only after the second sharp slap against his prostate did the boy remember to breath. 

“YES DADDY! THANK YOU DADDY!”

It went on like this for an eternity. His daddy bouncing his boy on his hard cock, the cock inside him scratching the itch and making more then just the boy’s hole burn with need.

The daddy held him hard against his chest, biting the boy’s neck, tweaking the boy’s nipples, using him like a rag-doll as the boy made sounds above him. Finally he got tired and pulled the boy off his cock and spun him around.

“Climb up, fuck yourself on it.”

The boy didn’t hesitate. He put one foot on either side of his daddy’s hips on the booth and sank back on the cock. His breath hitched at this new angle and he rested his head against his daddy’s shoulder for as long as he dared before picking himself up and slamming back down again…over and over and over.

The daddy took a swig of beer and kissed the boy, feeding the boy the beer. It was the first cool liquid he’d had since arriving and he was drunk within the first sip, sticking his tongue in his daddy’s mouth wanting more.

The daddy chuckled and took another swig of beer, repeating the kiss. Then he poured a line of cold beer down the boy’s back making the boy cry out at the cold line down his over heated spine. The beer streamed down via his hot and swollen hole and he had to stop and shiver violently against his daddy as the beer found his stretched hole and burned a soothing line of cool across his stretched pucker. 

That only made his daddy laugh as he held the boy and continued to pour a thin stream of it down the boy.

“Get down there and suck it.”

The backpacker made to move but his daddy held him tight. The boy jumped and gasped as a warm tongue found his hole where it stretched around his daddy and started to lick up the beer.

“That’s it boy, lick it all up.”

The backpacker looked back to see a head under the table diligently lapping up the beer. 

“Move bitch.”

His daddy pushed up into the backpacker and the backpacker began to move again, bouncing on the cock as the boy under the table continued to lick at the daddy’s balls and cock when it exited the backpackers hole.

He rode the cock for what felt like hours. His legs were burning as they kept him bouncing on the cock. His lungs hurt from the lack of air they were getting as he pushed his body. His cunt still itched and burned as his daddy plundered it. His entire body was shaking as he kept it up, never stopping, not daring. 

“Both of them in your mouth. NOW!”

He prayed it wasn’t him his daddy was talking to. The words made no sense. 

“That’s it bitch, both my balls in your mouth. Suck them HARD.”

His daddy gasped and grabbed hold of the backpacker hard around the waist and thrust the boy down onto him. One. Two. Three thrusts and he was growling and biting the boy’s neck and cumming deep inside him.

The sheer cooling release of the cum inside him made the backpacker blackout against his daddy. He came back to reality with a whimper as he felt more liquid cooling his insides. His daddy held him gently against him.

“Shhhhhh baby, you did so good. You dirty little slut. You liked that didn’t you? I used your cunt so good. Scratched that itch. Now I’m going to cool that burning aren’t I. Gonna fill you up with my piss, cool that ache. Hold still baby.”

The backpacker could only shake gently as the cock inside him filled him. He’d never done this before, but the liquid felt so good as it cleared his passage of the ginger juice. It hurt though, cramping his insides and making him fist his hands in his daddy’s back with a whimper.

“Shhhhh, I know baby, it’s not easy, but you’re going to feel so much better once it’s done. You’re being such a good little bitch. Just a little more then you can go empty it out.”

The backpacker gasped as the cock jumped inside him as it unleashed the last few drops. 

“Now come off it slowly boy, don’t make a mess of it. You bitch, help him.”

A blond haired boy crawled out from under the table and slowly helped the backpacker off the cock. The backpacker was sobbing as his cramped legs were forced to hold him and his insides sloshed. The blond boy got his shoulder under the backpacker’s armpit and held the backpacker’s ass cheeks tight around the cock sliding slowly out of him. 

With a pop the soft cock slid out and the backpacker clenched hard to keep the liquid inside him. The blond boy kept his hands tightly against the backpacker’s ass to make sure nothing spilled out as the backpacker used the blond as leverage to get his feet under him.

It was de-ja-vu for the backpacker as he made his way to the bathroom- only this time it was him that was waddling obscenely trying to keep it all in. 

Sitting at the bar drinking a beer was the bouncer from the door. The backpacker stumbled and blushed as the bald man watched him make the walk from table to bathroom, naked, covered in sweat and bodily fluids, and his hands cradling his stomach.

How long had the bouncer watched him act like the cum slut he was, desperately rutting against the cowboy, needing to be filled? Why did he even care what the bald man thought of him? He was a needy cum-whore, he liked it and was good at it. 

But those eyes following him after he’d just been so used….

The blonde helped him to a stall with an actual toilet inside and the backpacker fell gratefully onto it, his legs barely keeping him from falling onto it.

The blonde cradled the backpacker’s head as the boy cried out and opened his sphincter. He gasped as his guts cramped as they emptied out. It hurt, but felt wonderful as well- the stinging burn of the ginger fading away.

The boy stayed on the toilet till he was completely empty and no longer cramping, his head resting exhaustedly on the blonde’s shoulder. The blonde grabbed a wet towel from the bowl and slowly wiped the sweat from the boy as he sat there.

A large shadow crossed them making both bitches jump. Bleary eyed the backpacker looked up to see the bouncer looking down at him. The blonde jumped back to stand against the wall.

“Relax boys.”

He signaled the blonde to go back to wiping down the boy.

“I’m just checking the newbie’s alright.”

He put a gently finger under the boy’s chin and lifted it so the backpacker was looking at him.

“You alright boy?”

“Y-yes sir.”

It came out as little more then a gravely whisper.

“Go get him some water.”

The blonde ran to obey. The backpacker didn’t know how long the blonde was gone, but he never looked away from the bouncer and the bouncer never spoke as he kept his finger under the boy’s chin and their eyes locked.

The blonde came back with the water breaking the spell and the backpacker took it gratefully. drinking it all. When he was done, the bouncer was gone.

Slowly the backpacker stood, making sure his insides weren’t going to betray him or cramp up on him. The blonde helped steady him. The backpacker gratefully held onto the blonde.

“I-I need to cum. I need to cum!”

The blonde nodded understanding and then gasped in shock as the backpacker started to remove the cord with the key from his chest.

“What are you doing!”

“I-I-I need to CUM!”

The last word was practically a scream. The blonde grabbed the backpacker’s hands pulling them away from the cord.

“You can’t take it off, only a daddy can take it off!”

“What if they don’t! What if they keep playing with me?”

The backpacker shivered, part of him desperately wanting to be played with, the other part of him desperate for release. 

The blonde shushed him gently, “Take off the armband and hand it to your daddy. He’ll know you’re done playing and he’ll let you go.”

The backpacker nodded in understanding. He composed himself and walked out of the bathroom, his eyes scanning the room. He almost tripped when he realized he was looking for the bouncer.

The bouncer was no where to be seen, either having left or gone back to his post. So instead the backpacker went back to the cowboy and slid down to his knees next to him. The cowboy put a strong hand on the boy’s head. The backpacker looked up at him and slowly moved to unsnap the cuff from his arm. 

He handed it to the cowboy who nodded and slid the cord with the key over the boy’s head.

“Go ahead and stand up for me.”

The backpacker complied and with gently hands the cowboy unlocked the boy’s cage. Handing everything back to the boy when he finished.

“You were a good bitch, come find me if you’re ever here again, I’ll take good care of you, might even let you cum with my cock stuffed inside you.”

The men at the table laughed kindly as the backpacker’s cock sprang up rock hard at the man’s words. 

The backpacker blushed, making the men laugh harder, “Thank you daddy.” And with that he fled to the showers.


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn his name.

The backpacker wasn’t alone in the showers, other boys and daddies were enjoying the amenities of strong hot water, good soap and large soft towels. He also wasn’t alone in needing relief. Of the six obvious bitches in the showers two of them were jacking off as they chatted amicably with their neighbors. One was sitting on the wrap around stone bench and ignoring everyone as he pulled diligently on his cock. 

One of the daddies eyed the backpacker when he walked in.

“You new here?”

The backpacker nodded.

“There are single cubicle showers if you want some privacy, alone or with someone else.”

The backpacker looked where he was pointing and only then did he hear the moaning coming from one of the cubicles and the slapping of flesh on flesh.

“But no one will touch you in here without your permission, safe space. You can ask for help, or go at it alone if you need something specific, other then a shower, but you gotta ask in here. We take the “safe space” thing seriously. Got it?”

The backpacker nodded, his hard cock bobbing along. He eyed the daddy. He wouldn’t mind some help. 

The daddy waited patiently for the boy to look him over. He was bald like the bouncer and it was almost enough to get the backpacker to ask him for a hand.

The boy jerking off on the bench gasped and moaned, “Help me!”

One of the boys and one of the daddies immediately moved to him. The boy straddled him, lining up his hole with the throbbing member and sinking down on it while the daddy kissed the seated boy and pinched his nipples.

The seated boy orgasmed violently, his eyes rolling back in his head and his hands clenching his companions’ arms. The daddy held him, keeping him from banging his head as the other boy made sure to keep milking the dick he was sitting on. 

Everyone had turned to watch the show and sighed gratefully at the beauty of it when the three extracted themselves and moved to a private shower together.

The backpacker watched them go, as taken by the show as the others had been. He looked back at the daddy still waiting for him to come to a decision. The backpacker nodded in thanks but moved towards a solitary cubicle. The daddy nodded back in understanding and went back to talking to the boy on his left as he finished soaping up.

So the backpacker made his way to a private cubicle and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles and clean the sweat from his skin. He gratefully took himself in hand and came to the sounds of sex around him and the memory of a sweet kiss from a man he’d just met and might never see again.

He exited the showers clean, dry, and ridiculously hungry….and wondering where his clothes were. The last time he’d seen them was in the atrium/vestibule outside the bar. The blonde who had helped him earlier was busy getting fucked against the communal shower wall. He smiled at the backpacker.

“You alright?”

“I don’t know where my clothes are. I took them off outside…”

The blonde craned his neck back to kiss the man fucking him and extracted himself from between the wall and the man’s body. The man grabbed him back just long enough to kiss the boy’s neck before letting him go.

“They’ll have put them in the locker room.”

The blonde lead him out of the showers and to the locker room. He showed the backpacker the back wall that had large cubicles along it. Sure enough the backpacker’s clothes were neatly folded sitting next to his backpack in one of the boxes.

The backpacker dressed himself as the blonde watched.

“You were fantastic in there. Totally just, fucking sexy.”

The backpacker blushed and busied himself with his belt.

“Thank you.”

“You should come back. New faces are always welcome, even if you do get a permanent daddy.”

“Do you have one? A permanent daddy?”

The blonde grinned, “No, but that’s by choice, I haven’t found one I really want yet.” He sighed over-dramatically, “But I live in hope. And in the meantime I enjoy the endless buffet.”

“You live here?”

“I’m a student at the Sorbonne, Slavonic Studies” He grinned and ruffled his blonde hair, “Going back to my roots as it were.”

“And you? You’re American yes? Despite your french being quite good.”

“Yes, from Boston.”

The blonde eyed the large backpack, “And what brings you to Paris?”

The backpacker grinned as he shouldered the backpack, “Just doing what most boys do when they graduate college with no ambition.” 

The blonde stepped forward and kissed the backpacker, a real kiss with tongue and feeling before walking the backpacker down a hallway at the back of the locker room. 

“Well don’t hesitate to come back.”

“I won’t.”

“How long are you in Paris for?”

“At least a couple more days…maybe more.”

“Where are you staying?”

“At a hostel down by the Catacombs.”

They reached the end of the hallway where another bouncer sat at a table reading. The blonde grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the table and wrote his number and address down.

“You’re more then welcome to come stay at my place if you want. I’ve got three roommates, but it’s clean and we’re all students so we’re never home during the day.”

The backpacker was touched.

“You don’t know me.”

The blonde laughed. The backpacker got the feeling that happy was the boy’s baseline emotion.

“I know you better then your parents do. I know the real you.”

The backpacker didn’t have much to say about that.

“I paid for tonight already, but…can I call you tomorrow?”

“Please do. And if you can’t reach me, you can always try here, or just come over, there’s usually someone home after 5pm.”

“I-I don’t know your name.”

The blonde grinned, “Lucas.”

The backpacker shook the offered hand, “Gabriel”

The blonde laughed gleefully, “Like the angel.”

The backpacker smiled at the boy’s infectious laughter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow angel.” Lucas grew serious for a moment, “I expect to see you, I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t take me up on my offer. It was genuinely meant.”

Gabriel nodded, touched. He leaned in to give Lucas a kiss, “Thank you.”

Lucas kissed back enthusiastically. He pulled away only when the bouncer at the table cleared his throat meaningfully. Lucas leaned over the table and planted a kiss on the bouncer’s mouth. 

“I would never forget you Jean.”

Gabriel watched the large masculine bouncer blush. Of course Gabriel could hardly fault the man, Lucas was still very naked and very sexy.

Lucas ignored the blush and reached over Jean to a box of what looked like poker chips. He handed one to Gabriel.

“For next time, in case you aren’t recognized at the door, it shows you’ve been here before and don’t have to go through the initiation.”

Gabriel clutched the token gratefully. 

“The door code is inscribed on it, so don’t lose it. With the token you can get in either way, the front door or this back door.”

Gabriel thought of the bald bouncer.

“Whose the bouncer at the front door?”

“They rotate, so it doesn’t get to boring. What did he look like?”

“He’s the one who checked in on us in the bathroom.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows in what looked like surprise before forcing his face back into a neutral position.

“That’s Michael.” He grinned, “Another angel. He works almost every day, and he’s never checked in on anyone that I can remember…you must have made an impression on him. And not much makes an impression on him.”

Gabriel didn’t know how to feel about that. It scared him that he couldn’t stop thinking of a man he’d barely met, and it warmed him that the bouncer seemed to care.

And with those thoughts swirling in his head he gave Lucas another kiss and left out the door into the coolness of a Paris summer evening.


	4. A New Place To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to stay with Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature at best, very light stuff here. The next chapter gets kinky again :)

Gabriel sat on the plush hotel bed, drinking from a bottle of wine. He was pleasantly full and very pleasantly buzzed. The two blondes were equally buzzed as they paraded around in various states of undress as they “modeled” their new acquisitions for him. 

It had started innocently enough, with them changing in the bathroom before coming out, but two bottles of wine later and the general consensus seemed to be that the bathroom was to far.

Gabriel admired the view. The shorter one was plumper, and she chose clothing that perfectly accentuated her beautiful curves. The taller one was skinnier and more muscled and he enjoyed watching her stretch her long limbs. 

And then they were next to him on the bed, rubbing and kissing, and he had a handful of each of them and didn’t mind one bit. He tried to make sure he gave them an equal amount of attention, but his brain was having a hard time processing which bit of skin belonged to which girl. 

The tall one passed out first after a little making out. The shorter one gladly monopolized Gabriel’s mouth, letting Gabriel take the lead and wiggling coquettishly under him. He pulled away and she pouted prettily. 

“I’ll be right back beautiful. Have another drink.”

He made his way to the bathroom and made sure to take his time. After ten minutes of peeing, flossing, and checking his phone he came back out.

Sure enough both girls were passed out; though the shorter one had managed to wiggle out of all her clothes first, ostensibly in preparation for him. 

He covered her with a blanket and left a note on the table:

You were both so tired, I didn’t want to take advantage. Sweet dreams.  
LOVE,  
G

Now they’d have a story to tell their friends about the sexy boy who was SUCH a gentleman and didn’t take advantage of them and they’d never gotten his last name to find him on Facebook. Or they’d tell their friends about the wild threesome they had in Paris with the mysterious backpacker. Either way, they were leaving tomorrow, and he’d never see them again.

He left the hotel and wandered down the avenue, he could take the metro back to his hostel or he could walk down Saint-Michael Blvd. He chose to walk, enjoying the wine buzz and memories of his trip to the Daddy Bar. 

His breath caught in his throat when a tall bald-headed man came out of a restaurant for a cigarette. It took a moment of staring before Gabriel’s brain processed that it wasn’t the bouncer. 

He shook his head and grinned ruefully before continuing on his way. He made it back to the hostel and as quietly as possible he fell into his bed with the sounds of other travelers snoring and dreaming around him.

 

The next morning came far to soon as people queued up for the showers and tried to figure out their plans for the day. Gabriel woke slowly and took his time. He was in no hurry and was far to hung over to really try.

An hour later he had eaten and showered and was finally ready to tackle the day. The first thing he did was call Lucas and was told to get his ass over to the apartment now, as someone would only be there for another hour before heading off to class.

He reached the apartment in forty minutes and climbed the three floor walk-up to the apartment. The door was opened by a tall boy with brown curly hair. Gabriel stared at him, a strange sense of deja-vu washing over him. 

“H-have we met?”

“I’m Noël.”

The tall boy grinned and Gabriel gawked at him.

“You’re the bartender!”

He didn’t think, he rushed the taller boy, dragging the boy’s head down and kissing him passionately. The brunette pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind them, all without releasing Gabriel from the kiss.

“Well that’s certainly one way to say hello.” A voice behind them said.

Gabriel started to pull away, but the brunette wouldn’t let him, grabbing his head and mauling his mouth again. Gabriel moaned and gladly continued the kissing.

“Ahem!”

Finally the two boys parted for breath. Lucas was leaning against the kitchen door frame looking on in amusement.

“Are you finished?”

Noël grinned, “I want to be greeted like that every time I open the door.”

Lucas guffawed, “You say that now, but what if it’s the landlord? Or the man from upstairs.”

“Or your mum.” The tall boy shot back.

Lucas grinned and came over to give Gabriel a much more chaste kiss, “You made it.”

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

Lucas waved his hand to indicate it was nothing and led Gabriel into the living room. 

“It’s just a couch, but you can leave your stuff here and not have to carry it around with you for fear of getting it stolen. Here’s a key for the front door and the code for the downstairs door is 185D1”

We’ve got to get to class, but feel free to bum around or go out. There’s coffee in the pot on the stove, and help yourself to the fridge. Oh! And the wifi password is DADDY-O. I need to jump in the shower.”

Lucas left him alone with the brunette. Gabriel put his stuff down and stretched, “I never got to thank you for what you did for me.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“No, I mean. Thank you. Really, thank you. If there’s anything I can do to repay you.”

Noël looked at him hard, judging what he meant by that. Gabriel stared back, “Really, anything.” He licked his lips and glanced down at the boy’s pants.

“Well what are you waiting for?”

Gabriel didn’t need any further urging, he took the three steps towards the brunette and easily pulled down the boy’s pants. Noël’s cock was already hardening and Gabriel gladly swallowed it. 

The brunette moaned and carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and eagerly fucked down the warm throat. Gabriel looked up, when the boy gasped, to see a very naked (again) Lucas pinching the brunette’s nipples through his shirt and biting his neck. And with that Noël stuttered his hips and came down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel didn’t release the cock until the hand in his hair finally let go, but he didn’t bother standing up. Lucas was already taking Noël’s place in front of Gabriel’s willing mouth.

“My turn.”

Now it was Lucas’ his turn to gasp as Noël got on his knees and licked his hole and Gabriel took care of his front. Soon enough Gabriel was swallowing another load and thinking he was going to have to take care of his own erection when the boys left.

Suddenly he was pushed back onto the couch and Lucas straddled him, kissing lovingly as Noël swallowed Gabriel’s cock, a long thin finger in his ass and Gabriel was releasing his own cum down the boy’s throat.

The three blow jobs had taken ten minutes, maybe less, the three boys melted into the couch letting the high fade.

Lucas sighed, “Well that was nice, but now I have to shower. And no, you can’t join me, or I’ll never get to class on time.”

And with that he disappeared down the hall. Gabriel and Noël stayed resting comfortably on the couch a while longer.

“Will you be coming back to the bar tonight?”

Gabriel nodded. “No reason not to.” He thought of a particular bald headed man.

Noël grinned, “And sever reasons why you should.”

Gabriel looked over at him, unsure if he was talking specifically or generally.

Noël’s grin got wider, “It’s Friday night…game night.”

He didn’t elaborate as he heard Lucas exiting the shower and went to take his own. 

Gabriel continued to rest on the couch, thoughts of what “games” might be played at such a bar, running through his head.


	5. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smutty goodness. Enjoy!

He met Lucas in front of the Louvre at 5pm. It was a beautiful day and they both enjoyed the 20 minute walk up Avenue de l’Opera. 

Lucas had spent the day in classes and spoke at length about the ups and downs of his chosen path of study. Gabriel enjoyed listening to the juxtaposition between Lucas’ frustrations with class work and his studies, and the obvious love he had for the subject matter. 

Gabriel talked about his travels and what he’d done that day (spent most of it catching up on postcards and letters for family and friends back home while sitting in the Tuileries Garden). 

They weren’t far from the Opera house when Lucas started to grin. Gabriel looked at him.

“What’s with you?”

“It’s Friday! Friday’s are always fun.”

“Noël mentioned that it was game night.”

“So many games! I wonder which one they’ll choose for tonight.”

“It’s different every Friday?”

They’d arrived at the backdoor to the bar, Gabriel hadn’t been paying attention before but he looked at it now. It looked like any other door to an apartment building in the area. There was a keypad on the right side and Lucas keyed in the code quickly and pushed the door open when it clicked.

They stepped back inside the wide hallway that had the table where Jean sat again, reading his book. Only his change of clothes made it obvious he’d moved from the spot since last night.

Lucas gave Jean the double-kiss even as he continued to talk to Gabriel.

“Oh yes, I mean the games repeat obviously, and new ones get tried every once in a while, but everyone has their favorites, and this time it was the daddy’s turn to choose, next friday it will be our turn.”

Lucas started to remove his clothes, Gabriel followed suit and asked a question he’d had since last night.

“How does the bar stay in business? I mean, it can’t survive on drink orders alone, and there’s the showers and towels and amenities?”

Lucas nodded as he neatly folded his clothes neatly. (Gabriel noticed that Jean’s eyes never left Lucas even as he pretended to read his book.)

“Private parties, donations from rich patrons, and daddies pay a monthly “membership” fee. Not much mind you, but every little bit helps.”

“Do we pay?”

Lucas laughed and even Jean chuckled. “I hardly think we should have to, we’re as much entertainment as we are entertained don’t you think?”

Gabriel could hardly disagree with that, though it felt odd to him knowing he was getting as much pleasure from the experience as the daddies but wasn’t paying for the privilege of it.

They both stood in front of Jean, completely naked. Gabriel was amazed at Lucas’ ability to chat as if they were sitting drinking coffee as Jean fitted the boy’s cock into a cock cage.

“Of course certain events everyone pays for. But then any Daddy with a permanent boy pays for them as well. ” He sighed dramatically, “It can get quite expensive being daddyless.”

He kissed the key Jean held out for him and let the man put it over his head. He held out an arm and Jean snapped the cuff around his bicep, and Lucas didn’t seem to notice that Jean stood closer then he probably needed to.

Then Jean was snapping a cuff onto Gabriel’s arm and feeding Gabriel into a cage as well. And off they went down the hall. Gabriel glanced back to see Jean’s eyes firmly fixed on Lucas’ naked ass.

“So tell me again WHY you don’t have a daddy yet?”

“Haven’t found one I like, and those I do are already taken, and if they’re interested, I don’t really want to be anyone’s second boy.”

“Well what about Jean?”

Lucas laughed as they put their clothes into one of the cubbyholes. 

“Jean has a wonderfully beautiful girlfriend who is a third grade teacher and makes the best cakes you’ll ever eat. This is a job for him, not a lifestyle.”

Gabriel privately thought that Lucas was wrong, NO ONE looked like that at someone if there wasn’t something there. 

Gabriel followed Lucas out into the bar, it was a different atmosphere from yesterday. There was an air of waiting as the patrons milled about. Lucas pulled Gabriel along the back wall till he reached a small group of similarly Daddyless boys.

Lucas kissed them all amicably and introduced Gabriel. Then they stood around waiting, speculating on the game:

“Any word yet what the game is tonight?”

“Nothing definitive, just the usual rumors and wishes. Will you play?”

“Depends on the game I imagine.”

“Depends on what the Daddy’s want you mean.”

Gabriel relaxed into the environment. No one seemed ill at ease or nervous about what could be coming. It said a lot that, no matter what, the general ambience suggested that everyone enjoyed the games. 

Gabriel gladly stood examining the other bar members. It was a good motley crew of daddies and boys, and there didn’t seem to be any divide between owned boys and Daddyless boys. Or vice versa.

He watched a young daddy gently pull on his boy’s collar to bring him to his knees as the daddy continued to converse with a naked boy in front of him. Gabriel moved a little closer to eavesdrop on the conversation….they were enthusiastically discussing the engineering of the new dam being proposed in the senate, and both from places of deep knowledge and understanding. All while the daddy’s boy sucked his daddy’s cock. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but grin. 

A drink swung into his line of sight and he looked up at Noël handing out beers to the boys. Noël winked at him and continued on his rounds. Gabriel gratefully took a sip of the cold liquid. His eyes searched the crowd and he blushed when he realized he was looking for a specific tall bald man.

He turned away in time to see an older Daddy approach the group of Daddyless boys. The daddy had a kind face. Old and worn. His body seemed soft and frail under his clothes. Gabriel hoped he wasn’t rejected.

He need not have worried. A couple of the boys immediately put down their drinks to come up to the daddy and stand in front of him in parade rest.

He gently fondled each boy and tweaked their nipples, his chuckle, as he made one of the boys moan, was soft and kind.

Lucas came up next to Gabriel. 

“That’s Richard, the oldest member of the bar as far as we know.”

“He doesn’t look like much.”

Lucas nodded, and they both watched as Richard made the boys turn around so he could examine their asses.

“Best fuck I ever had.”

Gabriel looked at Lucas who blushed beautifully.

“He doesn’t want a kept boy, and he never takes a boy more then once, but he’s….Amazing.”

They watched as Richard gently grabbed a boy’s cock cage and guided him away from the crowd. The look on the chosen boy’s face was pure bliss.

Lucas sighed, “Any boy lucky enough to keep his attention will be the happiest boy in the world. Come on. They’re about to announce the game.”

THE GAME

It was a simple enough premise: 

NEEDED:  
1 large gym mat  
Six boys, numbered 1-6 in a circle  
1 boy in the middle on his knees.  
Six dices  
six gags.

The numbered boys were shackled to the ceiling in a circle, their feet still comfortably on the floor, but their bodies made nice and long. Their cock cages removed and their mouths gagged with ball gags.

Any daddy could come up to the bar and throw the die, all at the same time. The numbers that came up corresponded to a particular boy and the boy in the middle would give that boy’s cocks one lick. Of course it was entirely possible for one boy to get more then one lick a turn depending on how the dice fell.

And it didn’t end there. Any boy whose number had been called could be openly touched, tickled, licked, or bitten by the watching spectators for the length of time it took the middle boy to finish licking every boy whose number had been called. But not penetrated.

New daddy, new roll, and repeat.

The goal, of course, was to get the boy’s to cum. Various punishments and prizes accruing for how long the boys lasted. The last boy standing getting his pick of prizes. 

Lucas immediately joined the line of boys who wanted to participate, dragging Gabriel with him. Step one was to get him out of his cock cage, it was a great relief and also made him feel entirely to exposed.

Before he knew it Gabriel had his wrists in comfortable leather cuffs and a serious daddy was making sure he was comfortably set with his arms above his head. Gabriel nodded to the serious daddy and assured him he was perfectly comfortable before the man put the ball gag in his mouth. It wasn’t overly large, just large enough to keep him from speaking.

Gabriel looked down to look at the gym mat under his feet. In tape under his feet was the number four. He looked around at the other boys in the circle. Two places to his left was Lucas, on the number six square. He grinned as the serious daddy made sure he was comfortable, nodding happily.

In the ONE place was a dark boy with chocolate dark skin and chocolate dark eyes, the muscles of his abs cut sharply through his skin and his lips were large and his smile brilliantly white. 

In the TWO place was a red head, his skin almost blindingly pale compared to the dark boy next to him. He was covered in freckles and his nipples were the palest pink and enormous.

In the THREE place was a long haired brunette. He was taller then everyone else in the circle and possibly older, appearing to be in his late 20s. He had the kind of rockstar face girls would swoon over and he was covered in tattoos. And he had the smallest cock Gabriel had ever seen. Even hard it wouldn’t be more then 2.5 inches, maybe three.

The boy in the FIVE place made Gabriel do a double take. He was large and muscled and covered in dark hair. He looked more like a daddy then a bitch. But he wore the cuff around his arm and kept his voice suitably respectful when the serious daddy checked his restraints. 

Gabriel knew from experience that it took all sorts. 

On his knees in the middle of the circle was an indian boy. He had his hands gripped firmly in his lap as he eyed all the cocks around him hungrily. Gabriel caught his eye and the indian boy slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth.

Gabriel gaped at him, his tongue was long and pink and absolutely beautiful. The indian boy slid it slowly back into his mouth and Gabriel felt himself get fully hard.

His eyes were pulled away from the depravity by the setting up of the card table and the dice being placed on it.

And it began. 

ROUND 1

1, 1, 3, 5, 5, 6 

Gabriel watched as the four boys got licked and fondled. The indian boy took his time with his licks, giving the daddies plenty of time to play with the prone bodies. Gabriel watched that magnificent tongue slid around cock and balls that were already hard and glistening with beads of precum.

He watched as Daddies pinched nipples and fondled ass cheeks.

1\. They all watched in hushed silence as the pink tongue slid around the dark boy’s dark cock till it reached the head, almost the exact same shade of pink as the tongue.

A daddy behind the dark boy slid his hands up and down the cut abs and whispered something into the boy’s ear. The dark boy watched as the tongue slid over his large cock and whimpered when it flicked over the head.

The daddy behind him slid his hands to the boy’s muscled ass and pulled the boy’s cheeks apart slowly as the indian boy gave him his second lick, starting behind his balls, then over his sack and back up the rigid cock. 

The dark boy tried to chase the tongue when it finally left his cock, but the daddy behind him spanked him hard making the dark boy swallow a yelp. The daddy slowly caressed the spanked ass as the indian boy moved on.

3\. The indian boy examined that small cock in front of him looking up at the boy in dissatisfaction. More then one daddy around the circle laughed as the tattooed boy blushed and his little cock jumped. This only made the daddies laugh harder.

The indian boy moved incredibly slowly, starting behind the small balls and sliding his tongue over the hard little baby cock. Amusing himself by moving so slowly as to leave the tip of his tongue resting on the balls while the tiny cock was in his mouth. His eyes never leaving the brunette’s.

Behind the tattooed boy two daddies started fondling the boy. One grabbed the long hair and pulled the boy’s head back, breaking the stare he’d been sharing with the indian boy.

The daddy bit the boy’s neck while the other pinched a nipple.

Gabriel was close enough to hear what the daddies was whispering into the boy’s ear,

“That’s the cutest little cocklet I’ve ever seen boy. Good thing you shaved it or we wouldn’t be able to see it.”

The boy whimpered and blushed.

“With your long hair and little cocklet I’d put you in a pair of lace knickers and a dress and take you out for a night on the town. Then push you up against an alley wall and fuck you while you screamed like the girl you’re meant to be.”

The tattooed boy’s eyes went wide and dark with lust. He didn’t even realize when the indian boy moved away from him. He was to busy listening to the two daddies to care.

“I’d wrap that little cocklet with a pretty ribbon, nice and tight so you can’t use that little clit of yours. Show you off to my friends, show them what a pretty girl I’ve got myself, nice and tall, legs that go for miles, and the cutest ass.”

With that the daddy spanked the boy while the other daddy bit a nipple. The brunette lost control of his legs momentarily, his weight hanging from his wrists. The daddies helped him back to standing, and no one missed the precum that flowed from the boy’s little cock.

5\. The indian boy almost cooed at the sizable cock of the big bitch in front of him. It wasn’t very long, average at best, but it was thick, immensely, ridiculously, thick with a nice pair of balls hanging beneath it.

He didn’t hesitate to get his long tongue under those balls and give the bitch a long lick. The hairy boy spread his legs wider and the indian boy gladly went back down for his second lick, taking it a little slower.

Gabriel waited for a daddy to touch the bitch, but no one did. They just watched as the indian boy licked and the hairy boy strained towards him.

The boy looked around, begging for someone to touch him, pinch him, slap him, ANYTHING. The lack of contact with just that tongue gliding over him was torture.

Gabriel started to get angry, why weren’t they touching him! Were they angry that he was a bitch instead of a daddy? Gabriel tried to move towards him, but Lucas caught his eye and winked. 

Gabriel took another look around the room, all he could see was hunger in the eyes of many of the men, no anger, or disgust or anything. It was simply part of the game…sometimes you got touched…sometimes you didn’t.

And suddenly the indian boy was done licking the thick cock, ending with a little flick at the slit. The big bitch tried desperately to recapture that tongue, and Gabriel was impressed by the strength of the restraints.

6\. The indian boy moved to Lucas’ cock. It was beautiful and uncut, surrounded by a trimmed bush of blonde hair. The indian boy looked up at him coyly as he moved under the balls. Lucas’s eyes grinned down at the boy, spreading his legs a little more to give better access. 

A daddy behind Lucas had already pinched Lucas’ nipples to firm peaks and there were red bite marks on his neck and thighs.

The indian boy didn’t go slow, he did one long swipe of his tongue. Many of the spectators laughed as Lucas tried to curse the indian boy who just grinned and gave him a wink. And the round was over.

ROUND 2:

2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

6\. The indian boy went counter clockwise this time, starting with SIX and Lucas was more then happy to get that tongue back on him. It very much looked like the indian boy was going to tease him again with a long quick lick but Lucas made begging noises deep in his throat and the indian boy seemed to take pity on him.  
With daddies still playing with his tits and smacking his ass Lucas threw his head back as the indian boy slid his warm wet tongue slowly up his shaft.

Lucas must have been holding his breath because the moment the tongue left his cock his head fell forward and he sucked a large lungful of air around the ball gag and through his nose. 

5\. This time there were an abundance of tongues on him. Six daddies made up for not touching him before with a daddy sucking each nipple, one on each side of his neck, one licking around the ballgag in the boy’s mouth, and one having pulled the boy’s cheeks apart to lick his hole…Not to mention the sexy indian boy at his cock.

The hairy bitch keened wildly, shaking violently, and came all over the indian boy’s face. The crowd erupted in cheers and moans as betting money changed hands.

The hairy bitch was unshackled and ordered to his knees to lick the indian boy’s face off. No one minded when it devolved into a make out session. But soon enough the hairy bitch was pulled away and the daddies who’d been tonguing him pushed him over a table to fuck him mercilessly and spank him red while the bitch moaned in mixed pleasure and pain.

4\. Gabriel could feel his breathing hitch as the indian boy settled under him. He could feel the warm breath on his dick and he wanted nothing more to feel that tongue on him. 

He’d jolted in surprise at the beginning of the round when hands started to slide up and down his body. Watching the indian boy lick Lucas had all but made him forget that he could be touched now that his number had been called.

Now as the indian boy sat under him he reflected on his state:  
Big hands had already pinched his nipples till they tightened and stood at attention.  
His ass had been slapped sharply and then pinched till it burned.  
And his head had been pulled around so someone could lick his lips where they rested around the ball gag, the tongue tickling and driving him crazy. 

Gabriel mewed as the long tongue probed his perineum and slowly, so so slowly slid over his sack. He gasped when the tongue seemed to wrap around the base of his cock before pulling up till it reached the head. He surged forward, desperately aware that the warm silky tongue was almost done with him and almost cried when the tongue slid right under his cock head and then flicked the precum from his slit.

The hands on him had faded to the background of his awareness as he concentrated on the tongue, but once it disappeared they made themselves known again and Gabriel closed his eyes as they slid over his body.

3\. The tattooed bitch hung with his hair falling to cover his face. The daddies hadn’t been idol while the indian boy took care of the previous players. One daddy had both nipples in his large hands, squeezing and rubbing them, and occasionally snapping them between his fingers to make the boy squeal. 

Another daddy had his boy behind the tattooed bitch licking his hole. Licking but NEVER penetrating. Light licks that must have tickled followed by long strong licks that made the bitch arch back towards the tongue keening.

A third daddy had his large hands on the boy’s thighs occasionally spanking occasionally rubbing and the tattooed bitch was strung out from all the different sensations. 

And then the indian boy was there and that tongue was gliding over all of him again. 

And the boy broke down in tears because the moment the indian boy was done licking all the hands and tongues touching him pulled away leaving him desperate and needy, he started to hump the air sobbing brokenly as more then one spectator watching could be heard cumming at the sight.

2\. The red head’s mouth was thrown back in a scream though no sound escaped around the gag. His large beautiful nipples were being teased with a feather someone had acquired. They were beautifully puffy and must have been fantastically sensitive given his reaction. 

His cock was a darker shade then the rest of him as it stood straight out, angry and leaking. The indian boy didn’t hesitate as he gave the boy his two licks.

No one else touched him except the daddy with the feather, flicking it lightly against the nipples and finally making the boy beg around the gag.

Round 2- over

ROUND THREE

1, 1, 2, 4, 6

A FIVE was rolled but rerolled to a ONE as the hairy bitch was already out.

1\. The dark bitch had watched with lidded eyes as the other boys got touched last round. Drool fell from his mouth as he clenched around the gag. He humped air as his cock twitched in front of him, so desperate for what the other boys were getting.

The indian boy didn’t lick this time. Instead he slid his mouth all the way up the bitch’s cock and  
held it there his nose in the boy’s pubes. He held it there for ten seconds before pulling slowly off, leaving the cock slick with saliva and the dark boy hunched over, his feet barely touching the floor, desperate to get that warmth back.

The daddies behind him laughed as they teased him, whispering naughty thoughts into his ears.

2\. The indian boy deep throated the ginger bitch in front of him, this time only five seconds. The daddies took this round to scratch up and down the boy’s body, delighting in how easily the pale skin turned red as they scratched and the small keening wails that shook the bitch.

4\. Once again the indian boy was beneath him. Gabriel locked eyes with him as the indian boy slid Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. Gabriel almost fainted when his cock touched the back of the boy’s throat and kept going. Five seconds felt like forever and yet no where near long enough as the indian boy worked his throat to squeeze Gabriel’s cock before pulling back out.

It took everything Gabriel had not to cum at the sight of his cock leaving the lips of the best cocksucker he’d ever come across.

The indian boy must have guess what he was feeling because he winked slowly and sensually at Gabriel before moving to Lucas.

6\. Lucas was more then ready for his ten seconds of deep throating. Daddies had been using his body non-stop, touching, licking, fondling. He was breathing hard and desperate to get something around his cock. 

Lucas didn’t wait, the moment the indian boy’s lips were around his tip he thrust with all the leeway his chained arms gave him, surprising the indian boy. The indian boy didn’t pull back, instead the rough thrust seemed to spur him on because he lunged forward and grabbed Lucas’ ass as he held the cock lodged deep in his throat.

Lucas came hard, and the indian boy swallowed all of him. And he didn’t let go when Lucas stopped cumming, he held on tighter to Lucas’ ass as the cuffs were removed and Lucas was gently lowered to the ground. 

Lucas gripped the boy’s head, his eyes rolling back as he fucked wildly into the willing mouth- cumming again mere seconds after his first cum. He blacked out, flopping back onto the mat. The indian boy released Lucas’ cock from the vise grip of his throat and moved up the unconscious body.

Lucas came to as the indian boy’s tongue slid around the ball gag. A daddy knelt next to them and removed the gag. Lucas went wild, spinning them around so the indian boy was beneath him and mauling his mouth desperately.

No one moved as the two boys rolled around on the mat at the feet of the four boys still tied up. It might have gone on forever if two daddies hadn’t come and gently pulled Lucas off the indian boy. Lucas whined and tried to grab the boy but the daddies pulled him away. 

Lucas merely shifted his attention to one of the daddies, grabbing him and straddling him as he plunged his tongue into his mouth. Half the audience laughed at how beautifully desperate Lucas needed to be kissed. The other half, the bitch half, knew it was more then that- despite Lucas’ happy nature they all knew how desperately he wanted a daddy of his own.

Round 3- over

ROUND 4

1, 2, 3, 4

4\. Gabriel went first this time and focused all his energy on the sensation of his cock in the indian boy’s throat again. It was warm, and silky, and tight, oh so tight. And he fucked forward desperately as the indian boy slid him slowly out of his mouth and he definitely screamed in need into the ballgag.

3\. The tattooed bitch was the only one who hadn’t yet gotten a chance to feel that throat and he was more then ready for it, his little cocklet leaking profusely as he trembled in anticipation.

The indian boy actually smiled at him this time and the sounds of orgasms from the crowd intensified as the indian boy swallowed not only the bitch’s cock, but his balls too.

The tattooed bitch’s legs gave out on him but still the indian boy kept his mouth tight around the cock and balls and the bitch gibbered and drooled above him.

Frantic betting happened as they all expected the bitch to cum but five seconds later and the indian boy pulled away, the balls slipping out of his mouth first, followed by the little cock.

2\. Two daddies were gently licking the ginger bitches tits and the boy came the minute the indian boy’s lips touched his dick. 

They uncuffed his hands and the bar watched as the ginger bitch was laid on a table, his legs thrust into the air. A daddy took an ice cube from his glass of whiskey and fed it to the boy. Meanwhile another daddy pushed inside the waiting hole. The ginger bitch came again when the whiskey daddy took an ice-cube in each hand and rubbed them against the swollen nipples.

1\. The dark bitch was held completely still by dozens of hands as the indian boy slid the bitch’s dick into his mouth. The dark bitch couldn’t move, couldn’t thrust, nothing, just stand there as his cock was worked over. 

Gabriel’s eyes could barely focus through the haze of his own need, and the feeling of the hands and tongues all over him.

A pair of dark grey eyes caught his attention and held them. Gabriel’s focus narrowed to those eyes and he forced himself to process what he was seeing.

The bouncer stood behind the dark boy, his hands helping to keep the boy from moving, but his eyes were locked on Gabriel. Ever so slowly he leaned down and licked a strong line up the boy’s neck…

And Gabriel came hard, his cock untouched, his body tensing violently, his scream pulling everyone’s attention to him. 

Round 4- over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having so much fun writing this, forgive my appalling grammar. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated!


	6. Playtime and Pleasant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets well taken care of after the game and then has some rather pleasant dreams.

Strong gently hands unhooked him and carried him to a table where they laid him down.

More gently hands caressed his over heated body as they removed the ballgag and a straw was inserted into his mouth. He gratefully drank the cold water. 

“More or done?”

Someone stood over him, talking, his mind couldn’t understand.

“More or done boy?”

He could see it was the cowboy daddy from the night before, looking down at him, caressing his hair.

“You listening to me boy?”

Gabriel managed to nod.

“You want more, or you want me to uncuff you?”

The cowboy’s hand went to the cuff on Gabriel’s bicep. Gabriel whined and pulled it away.

“You got to say it boy.”

Gabriel moved his lips and the cowboy leaned closer. 

Gabriel managed to whisper, “More please, daddy.”

And the cowboy smiled and kissed him while raising Gabriel’s legs and spearing him on his cock. 

Another daddy came up to Gabriel’s face and pulled it to the side so he could fuck into it. Other daddies continued to play with his body- pinching nipples, pulling at his cock, licking, and biting.

And all Gabriel could do was lay there and take it, every touch a massive firework exploding in his brain till he was a gibbering mess begging for more cock and more cum and the daddies were more then happy to oblige.

Some time later Gabriel slid back to reality to find himself sitting on a bench in the private showers with Noël next to him and Lucas soaping up in front of them.

“Hey.”

Lucas turned to look at him.

“Well hey there. You with us?”

“How long…”

“You don’t remember?” Lucas looked a little worried.  
Gabriel smiled reassuringly and slowly stretched, his body protested, “I remember all of it, every cock, every cum. I remember calling it quits. It just takes me pretty hard sometimes, I don’t remember how long I’ve been sitting here.”

Noël answered, “About ten minutes. You looked so dazed and happy we didn’t know what to do with you.”

“This was perfect, and wonderful.”

He got up and joined Lucas under the spray of water, catching the other boy up in a kiss.

“I haven’t had so much fun since….Rome.”

Lucas grinned, “What happened in Rome?”

Gabriel kissed his again and grabbed the soap.

“Lots of fun.” And he left it at that, laughing as Lucas and Noël suggesting more and more ridiculous scenarios.

They left the showers in good spirits, though Lucas and Gabriel were moving slowly having been well and thoroughly fucked out.

Gabriel looked at Noël, “Do YOU ever play?”

“No, not my scene really, but I’m a good bartender, and I understand the rules of the club and the dynamics, but I’m an island apart as it were.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

Noël shrugged, “It’s my own personal porn channel, and I get to watch it while I work. VERY hard to be bothered by that.”

Gabriel and Lucas laughed and went to find their clothes.

Gabriel turned to Lucas as they dressed, “How was your night?”

Lucas shrugged, “About average.”

Gabriel gave him an incredulous look and Lucas broke down in a fit of laughter.  
“I don’t think I’d be able to walk if that was my every day! No, I’d guess much the same as yours, though with a fair bit more spanking as punishment for cumming second. But-”

His words were cut off as he was grabbed from behind, spun, and pushed against the wall. Gabriel and Noël watched as the indian boy practically gagged Lucas on his tongue as they kissed. 

Lucas’ hands went to the perfect brown globes of the boys ass and used them to press their bodies more firmly together. The indian boy’s hands quickly shucked Lucas back out of his clothes.

Noël pulled Gabriel away.

“They’ll be at it for a while, you want to watch, or you want food?”

Gabriel’s stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He sighed, “Food I guess.”

They made their way out of the locker-room and down the back hallway. A different bouncer was busy talking to a daddy whose boy was getting undressed. Noël nodded at him.

“Noël, done for the night?”

“Gregory. On my dinner break, back in 30minutes. Want anything?”

The bouncer shook his head, “Brought stuff from home. But I wouldn’t mind a glass of red when you’re back on.”

Noël nodded as they left. Gabriel looked at him, “You have to go back to work?”

Lucas grinned, “I know YOU’VE had a full night, but I’m only half way into my shift, I’ll be here till 2am, maybe a little later. Friday nights are busy for us, even with three of us working behind the bar.”

“I don’t mean to keep you.”

Lucas put a lazy arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and lead him down the street. “You’re not. Someone had to make sure you were okay to be on your own, not make stupid decisions. We take care of our own you know. Besides,” The next part came out as a whine, “I’m HUNGRY!”

Gabriel laughed and let himself be lead into a streetside cafe/bar where Noël was known and well taken care of.

It was only about 11pm when Gabriel got back to the apartment and fell asleep on the couch, exhausted and sore and ridiculously happy. He dreamed of blondes and bald men, and long tongues and forceful men. He woke up sometime in the early morning, a little light already peaking through the curtains. 

He rubbed his cock and pinched his own nipples turning over so he could hump against the couch cushions.

Slender fingers slid over his ass and up his back then back down to divest him of his boxers. He turned to see the indian boy from last night eyeing his hard cock and licking his lips.

The indian boy looked up at him once, his face barely visible in the early morning light. Then went down and started to lick Gabriel’s cock.

He knew it was a dream, it was the only possible reason his fantasy was actually happening…and he didn’t care.

He threaded his fingers into the indian boy’s hair and enjoyed the ride. He held on for as long as he could, but the long tongue and tight throat made it almost impossible and sooner then he would have liked he was cumming, and the indian boy was swallowing happily.

He let go of the boy’s hair with a contented sigh and drifted away again, happy to finally have cum in one of his dreams.

 

He woke-up naked with two girls he didn’t know looking at him from the doorway. They grinned at him and one of them saluted him and the other raised her cup of coffee at him before they left the room laughing.

He stretched and stood, locating his boxers and putting them on. He followed the noise and smell of breakfast to the kitchen.

Lucas was sitting eating a large plate of food while Noël made an omelet on the stove. One of the girls had moved to smoke out the window and the other one was cutting bread. And next to Lucas was the indian boy. Gabriel’s mouth fell open in shock and the indian boy winked at him.

Lucas was his usual sunny self. “Good morning! Sleep well?” He didn’t give Gabriel a chance to answer, “Did you meet the girls? These are our other roommates, Stephanie and Marie. Girls, this is Gabriel.”

The girls cheerfully nodded at him. 

Stephanie at the window grinned, “Worse things to wake up to then a pretty naked boy on the couch.”

Lucas grinned and threw a piece of bread at her, “And this is Kamal, but you met him last night.”

Kamal smiled, “And again this morning.”

Gabriel blushed as Noël handed him an omelet and a cup of coffee. Lucas and the girls laughed uproariously. 

Lucas pushed Kamal playfully, “So that’s where you went when you said you were hungry. I thought you were getting a snack!”

Kamal kissed him and got up to get himself another cup of coffee, “I was!”

They all laughed and the conversation turned to everyone’s plans for the day.

Stephanie and Noël were joining some friends from class to study in the park along with picnic food and wine. Marie was a yoga instructor and arial ballerina and was teaching class all day. Lucas and Kamal were planning on opening all the windows and enjoying the comforts of home on a sunny day. Gabriel had a desire to go to Montmartre and climb to the top of the Sacred Heart Cathedral. 

The girls and Noël left quickly after breakfast, Gabriel helped by doing the dishes. Kamal dried.

Gabriel handed him a plate, “You live here too?”

Kamal shook his head, “I live on the other side of the city, but Lucas is a lot of fun to play with, and I still live with my parents.”

Gabriel thought about kissing Lucas and the blowjob, “Are you two…”

“Together?” Kamal shook his head again, “I don’t think Lucas is easy to pin down. He wants something very specific, and until he finds it he’s going to enjoy himself and I like being part of that.”

Gabriel handed him another plate, thinking about that. There was so much life in Lucas, it was hard NOT to get drawn into the circle of his affection. 

Kamal put a plate away, “You’ve known Lucas long?”

It was Gabriel’s turn to grin, “Two days.” 

Kamal laughed, “Yes, that sounds like Lucas.”

“Talking about me?” Lucas came in and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a pinch on their asses.

Kamal winked at him, “You’d be disappointed if we weren’t!”

Lucas nodded as he grabbed another towel to help dry, “That’s very true.”

Gabriel handed Lucas a plate, “Actually I was just telling Kamal what a wonderful tongue he has. He has the best mouth I’ve ever been privileged enough to know.”

Kamal bowed, “Thank you, it’s always nice to hear.”

Lucas pushed Kamal against the table, “And it helps that it’s true, you’re the sexiest cum whore I’ve ever known.” 

And with that Lucas mauled Kamal’s mouth again. Gabriel grinned and rolled his eyes, recognizing he’d probably have to dry the rest of the dishes himself.

He left the apartment half an hour later with Kamal and Lucas sequestered in Lucas’ room. Lucas had broken their make-out session just long enough to confirm that Gabriel was planning to go to the bar again tonight, before pulling Kamal away.

Gabriel spent the day in tourist heaven, relaxed in the knowledge that his things were safe in an apartment, he didn’t look like a tourist, and he had no one telling him what to do or where to go. 

He spent most of the day on Montmartre, listening in on various walking tours as the guides talked about the art and history of the hill and checking out the hidden artwork all around. 

Around lunch time he finally made it to the top of the hill and the Sacred Heart Cathedral, he took the sandwich and drink he’d bought at a store halfway down the hill and sat on the steps of the church and admired the view of the city from this vantage point. He took a walk around the inside and then paid to walk to the very top where the view was even more fantastic. 

He strolled through the famous artist square, admiring the work and variety. Then he slowly and leisurely made his way back to the apartment where he showered and changed. When he got out of the shower Stephanie and Lucas were in the kitchen chatting over coffee. They poured him a cup and slid over some pastries.

He relaxed for a couple of hours, happy not to be on his feet, then he helped Stephanie make a simple dinner of pasta with ham and cheese and a salad.

After dinner he and Lucas made their way back to the bar.


	7. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out at the Bar, Lucas gets caught in the middle, his knight in shining armor rescues him.

Michael was the bouncer at the back entrance when the walked in. Lucas unselfconsciously gave him the double cheek kiss hello as he disrobed. Gabriel shyly followed suit, enjoying the roughness of Michael’s beard on his cheeks.

Thankfully Lucas and Michael chatted amicably, so Gabriel didn’t have to say anything. He kissed his cock-cage key, blushing again as he remembered the first time he’d done this in front of Michael. 

Then they both turned and bent over so Michael could fill them with lube. Gabriel gasped softly and closed his eyes as the syringe slid into his opening. He was still a little sore from last night’s game, and the cool lube felt wonderful inside him.

Michael took a minute to gently rub his slightly swollen hole and down his back.

“You alright? Does it hurt?”

Gabriel couldn’t talk, thankfully Lucas had no such problems as they both straightened, “He played the game last night.”

“I know.”

Gabriel glanced up at Michael whose grey eyes were firmly fixed on his face. Gabriel could feel himself blushing again and looked down.

Lucas either failed to notice or was astoundingly good at ignoring it, “He did so well, and they took really good care of him afterwards! Lots of daddies.”

Michael gently lifted Gabriel’s face to look at him, “You going to be okay tonight?”

Gabriel nodded. Michael frowned slightly and removed his fingers from under Gabriel’s chin.

He clasped Lucas’s arm with the traditional cuff and moved to do the same for Gabriel. Then he put a small cuff above that one. Gabriel looked at it then back up at Michael.

“It just lets them know they’re to take it easy on you unless you say otherwise.”

Gabriel frowned at this and looked down at the second cuff, Michael put a finger under his chin again making him look up.

“Good bitches are hard to find, and the good ones need to be taken care of. You can take it off later if you want, you don’t have to ask a daddy for that. But for now, leave it on, give yourself the chance to be used gently.”

Gabriel nodded his mind reeling over the thought that Michael thought he was a good bitch. Lucas threw an arm around his shoulders gratefully pulling the focus away from him.

“And what about me Michael? Do I get one?”

Michael grinned at Lucas, “You’ve got an iron hole boy, but if you want one, all you have to do is ask, you know that.”

Lucas was already dragging Gabriel to the locker rooms, “Would take more then a Friday night game night for that.”

They entered the locker room with Michael’s laugh following them.

Lucas almost ran straight into Jean who was turning the corner, book in hand. Lucas absentmindedly gave him the double kiss hello.

“Guarding the door to paradise?”

Jean nodded, “Michael’s turn to get some dinner.” And with that he was off down the hall.

Lucas and Gabriel put their clothes in the cubbyholes like last time and headed into the bar. Almost immediately they were called to different corners of the bar by daddies looking for a bitch to take care of them.

And so the night proceeded as many nights did at the Bar. Gabriel was kept on his knees most of the night, crawling from Daddy to Daddy who used his mouth or gently fingered his ass. It seemed that the second band on his arm was taken deadly seriously and he wasn’t pushed to hard. He hadn’t realized just how sore he was, and how grateful he was to Michael for the reprieve.

There were still plenty of daddies who wanted a nice slow blow-job or some nipple licking, or their asses licked and didn’t require it to be fast or hard.

Every once in a while Gabriel would look over to see Lucas in a similar position to him, being used, though more forcefully. As the night wore on, the booth where Lucas was spending most of his time got louder and rowdier. There was more then one instance of uproarious laughter that made the whole bar turn to see what was going on. 

Then suddenly it wasn’t so contained anymore, the sound of a breaking bottle and shouts of anger made the entire bar stop. There was a breath of tense silence and then the booth exploded into motion. Daddies from all over surged towards the rowdy table. The last thing Gabriel saw before too many bodies got in his way was a very naked, very scared looking Lucas being pulled by an angry looking Daddy.

Everywhere he looked Daddies with Boys of their own were grabbing their boys to protect them. Even the Daddyless boys were being bodily protected by any Daddy not joining the fray. Gabriel saw Michael and Gregory rushing the roiling mass of humanity obviously prepared to cause physical harm to break it up. 

Gabriel didn’t hesitate as things got worse as more people came to help and hinder. He rushed for the locker room and through it to the hallway. Jean looked up from his book as he came pelting around the corner,

“It’s Lucas!”

Later he’d think that he’d never seen anyone move as fast as Jean did. He had thrown the bolt on the door and was half way down the hall before Gabriel had taken his next breath. 

Gabriel followed Jean as quickly as he could. He turned the corner into the bar in time to see Jean leaping onto the bar and running across it, oblivious to any drinks he spilled along the way.   
His shortcut across the top of the bar led him straight into the middle of the mass and Gabriel held his breath as he disappeared into it with a loud roar. Then suddenly he was pushing Lucas over the bar and the bartender not holding the water hose ready to spray anyone who tried to loot the place was pulling Lucas over it to safety. 

Jean vaulted the bar and had Lucas in his arms seconds after that. He picked Lucas up and carried him out of the bar into the locker room, Lucas’ arms tightly around his neck. Gabriel followed behind him.

“Grab his clothes. Go get a cab.”

Gabriel obeyed as Jean headed towards the showers. He was dressed in less then ten seconds and had Lucas’ clothes and was down the hall in less then twenty-five. He unlocked the door and stepped outside.

The peaceful quiet of the city night struck him after the insanity inside. He almost tripped as he stepped to the curb signaling for a taxi. Luckily they were so close to the Opera House; he had a taxi waiting with the doors open the minute Jean stepped outside with Lucas still in his arms, wrapped in a bathrobe.

He got in the cab, refusing to let go of Lucas who seemed quite content to continue holding on to Jean for dear life. Gabriel slid in beside them and closed the door.

The taxi driver turned to look at the spectacle behind him. Jean didn’t give him the chance to say anything. He spit out his address and the look in his eyes dared the taxi driver to object.

Instead the driver turned and virtually peeled away, seemingly desperate to get this fare over with so he could collect a more normal one.

Gabriel took the time to tie his shoes and straighten his clothes. He tried not to watch as Jean held Lucas close and Lucas kept his head firmly against Jean’s neck and shoulder, curled up in a ball in his lap.

Five minutes later and they were at their destination. Jean practically threw him the money as Gabriel opened the door. Jean nodded his head towards a door, 

“That door there, code is A9531.”

Gabriel punched the code in and held it open for Jean when it clicked. Jean walked briskly towards the staircase.

“Two flights up, door on the right. Keys in my righthand pocket”

Gabriel didn’t hesitate to fish them out and took the stairs two at a time to beat them to the apartment. The key clicked easily in the lock and he had it open a heartbeat before Jean climbed the last step onto the landing and walked past him into the apartment.

He didn’t stop, carrying Lucas to what Gabriel assumed was the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.


	8. Cuffs, Cock Cages, and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's girlfriend comes home, Gabriel panics, and Michael comes to check on everyone.

Gabriel closed the front door, suddenly at a loss. He turned to the apartment and flicked the light switch next to him. The apartment was immaculately neat and quite large. Gabriel took his time looking around, wanting to make sure Lucas was alright, but unprepared to interrupt. 

Half an hour later and he couldn’t figure out what to do with himself. He put the keys on the kitchen table and prepared to go. The sound of a key turning in the lock made him freeze. A beautiful woman walked in and stared at him as he stood there. She left her hand on the open door.

“Bonjour….And you are?”

“Gabriel.”

“Hello Gabriel…can I ask what you’re doing in my apartment?”

She stayed by the door, her hand casually resting on a large umbrella on a coat hook.

“I was at the bar where Jean works. There was a fight. He pulled Lucas out of the mob and we came here.”

“And where is Jean now?”

Gabriel started to sweat and looked back towards the bedroom door then back at the woman.

“And Lucas is with him?”

Gabriel swallowed and nodded, mentally preparing to stop her from hurting his friend.

She threw him completely by smiling widely and letting go of the umbrella and closing the door.

“Coffee?”

She looked at him, “No, no coffee for you, tea, chamomile tea, soothing.”

She didn’t wait to for him to respond, instead she walked into the kitchen and Gabriel could do nothing but follow. He stood in the doorway as she pulled out a kettle and two mugs, throwing tea bags into both. She pointed to the small table.

“Sit.”

So he sat. She looked at him seriously.

“I will be right back. Yes?”

Gabriel nodded and she left. He sat there unable to move, knowing that any minute now things were going to go very wrong.

He listened to the bedroom door opening then closing. He tensed, ready to run, or fight, or scream. Mere moments later the door opened and closed again and she was back in the kitchen.

Gabriel watched completely gobsmacked as she moved happily around the kitchen and he almost fainted from confusion as she started pulling flour and sugar from various cabinets.

“I’m Aurelie, and you’re Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded.

“And you go to the Bar a lot?”

He shook his head.

“Just passing through then? American right?”

He nodded again, and suddenly the events of the evening hit him and he started to shake. Aurelie watched the blood drain from his face and his teeth start to chatter. 

“Whoa, you’re alright.”

She helped him stand and brought him to the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. 

“Shhhh, you’re okay. It’s okay.”

She held him as he shook and talked to him in a soothing voice he barely registered, but slowly her words filtered through to him- she was telling him about her day.

“…And then little Daniel looks at me and dips his WHOLE hand in the paint and smears it across the floor. I was practically apoplectic, the whole class went quiet as this little angel faced devil looks at me. And I ask him what he’d just done and the little trouble maker looks at me all innocent and goes, “Nothing teacher, it wasn’t me!” And I couldn’t stop laughing, which really isn’t the right response. But there he was, his hand covered in paint, we’d all just watched him do it, and yet he still had the gaul to tell me it wasn’t him!”

Gabriel chuckled with her. His shaking had stopped and he didn’t feel quite so cold. She pulled away to look at him and ran a gently hand down his face.

“Feeling better?”

He nodded.

“I’m going to go get you that cup of tea, stay here, relax.”

She was gone for a couple minutes and he gratefully rested his tight body into the cushions. She came back and handed him one of the mugs. He gratefully took it and blew some of the steam away. He took a quick sip, it was very sweat. She saw his reaction.

“I know, too sweet, but when you’re bodies in shock it needs a little bit of sugar. So drink it down and I’ll make you another one that isn’t so sweat. Yeah?”

She joined him on the couch and turned on the tv and he gratefully sat and watched the last twenty minutes of an episode of Modern Family. 

When it finished Aurelie stood up, holding out her hand for his mug. He finished the last drops and handed it to her.

“Good! Yes?”

He nodded again. He was feeling better, more normal.

“Excellent, I’m going to make a cake, want another cup of tea? I can bring it to you here, you can watch some more tv?”

“I’d rather watch you make a cake, I’ve heard you make the best.”

Aurelie smiled, “He talks!”

Gabriel blushed.

“And he blushes beautifully! They must love that at the Bar.” She didn’t stick around to watch his blush deepen, “Come on then,” And she led the way back to the kitchen.

For the next twenty minutes Gabriel sat at the table watching Aurelie mix a cake together. She did it effortlessly, with the ease of long practice. She talked of inconsequential things, and got him talking about his travels. They shared stories about Italy and places they’d been to in common. 

She slid the cake into the oven and lead him back to the living room as the kitchen had heated up considerably. Gabriel had gladly let the heat chase the rest of the shock-chill from his body and was more then happy to follow her.

They sat amicably on the sofa with their cups of tea as Gabriel finished telling her a story involving a herd of cows in Switzerland. She had a good laugh and relaxed smile and he caught himself smiling back. 

But reality couldn’t be suspended forever. A sound from the bedroom made them both turn towards it despite the fact neither of them could tell at all what the sound had been.

Gabriel looked down at his tea mug as she turned back around, unable to meet her eyes.

“He’s been working at the Bar for…almost a year and a half. He’s been talking about Lucas for almost that long.”

“You- you’ve met him?”

“Lucas?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Of course. I help cater some of the private events- after all, I make the best cakes.” She winked at him. “And Lucas sometimes helps Noël and me set up. Actually that’s how Jean got the job, he knew Noël from another bar where they both worked and suggested Jean apply for the bouncer job there. And I know Noël a little from the other bar as well, so he dragged me into it when they needed help with food stuff. And Lucas and Noël are roommates.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“What? The Bar? At first…a little I think, it’s not a world I really thought about or knew about. But now,” she shrugged, “to each their own, it’s a job, and he’s good at it. He likes it.”

“And- and the other stuff?”

“Like touching other boys you mean?” Her eyes glinted as she smiled at him. “It’s like if he were a gynecologist or proctologist. It’s the job, I can’t get angry about it.”

“And Lucas?”

“Well I met Lucas early on, and he was one person Jean could tell me about and I’d know who he was talking about, you know? So he’d tell me about his day and tell me the stories of whatever hijinks Lucas got into or whatever….” She looked down at her mug, “And the way he started talking about Lucas changed. Not all at once, but little by little, more detail, more feeling…more caring.

She took a sip of tea.

“Jean was falling for him. And he started telling me about his fantasies. The idea of Lucas calling him Daddy and how much it turned him on.”

“He just told you?”

Aurelie smiled at Gabriel. 

“That surprises you? I suppose it would. But you have to understand. We’ve never lied about anything. We both come from pretty fucked up families, our number one rule was NO LYING. So when he started telling me about these fantasies I thought what you think, that it would break us. And at first I was pissed, I mean, really truly, prepared to have an all out war with him over it. But we don’t scream at each other either. Neither one of us deals well with being yelled out. So I took a walk, and I thought about it, and it didn’t disgust me, it sort of…turned me on. And I started to like it, and we’d build fantasies together, and it made for some great sex. And I held him when his heart broke watching Lucas go off with other men, less deserving men.”

She was quiet for a moment drinking her tea and thinking her own thoughts. Gabriel could only stare at her. How many women would be this cool about something like this? One in one hundred? One in a thousand?

She looked up at him and caught his awed stare. She grinned.

“Love makes you open to a great deal of possibilities you never thought about. I-”

Her words were cut off by a knock on the door. She put her tea down to answer it, looking at her watch.

Gabriel stayed on the couch sipping his tea. He could hear voices in the hallway and they got clear as they moved towards him.

“-a cup of tea?” He heard Aurelie ask.

“I’m alright, but thank you.”

Gabriel turned his head to see Aurelie come in with Michael behind her. He sunk lower into the cushions.

“The cake should be ready in a couple minutes, you’ll take a piece, yes?”

Michael smiled at her, “If you insist.”

“I do. Have a seat. This is Gabriel.”

She motioned towards him and Michael turned smiling in greeting, surprise in his eyes when he saw Gabriel sitting there.

“We’ve met.”

Aurelie looked between them, “You have? OF COURSE you have. At the Bar. Well sit down, I’m going to go pull the cake out of the oven.”

Michael took Aurelie’s seat on the couch apparently completely at ease. There was silence as Aurelie left the room. Michael looked at Gabriel who kept his knees drawn up like a shield between them.

“Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded. Michael kept looking at him as if unwilling to take his word for it.

“Are you?” Michael almost seemed taken aback when Gabriel spoke.

“Fine, though no doubt I’ll feel it tomorrow.”

“Are you working tomorrow?”

Michael shook his head, “The Bar is closed until further notice.”

Gabriel looked at him in surprise.

“They do this whenever a fight breaks out. It gives them a chance to fix any damage and let people cool off. It’ll be closed for three, four days tops, long enough for people to remember WHY they like the place so much and why that kind of shit doesn’t fly.”

“Does this happen often?”

“God no, once every eight or nine months. Just long enough for people to forget the last time it happened.”

“Anyone get seriously hurt?”

“Seriously hurt?” Michael shrugged, “Anyone stupid enough to get in our way, and the men responsible, they get hit with a fine and banned from the Bar until the owners agree to let them back in. And even then they first have to pay the damages and any other increase in membership that the owner thinks is warranted.”

“Any…any boys get hurt?”

“No. Scared, shook up, but not physically hurt. Even idiots stupid enough to start a fight aren’t stupid enough to hurt a boy. You hurt a boy without his permission and things get very bad for you real quick.”

Gabriel glanced up at him from where his eyes were resting in his cup. The passion and barely contained anger with which Michael spoke sent a shiver down his spine, and he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

The look in Michael’s eyes had that same animalistic quality he’d seen at their very first meeting. It flared briefly as Gabriel caught his eye and then dimmed and vanished, and his hands which had been clenched into fists loosened.

“I wanted to check in on Lucas and Jean earlier, but there was a lot to do, breaking it up, throwing people out, cleaning up the mess. Jean isn’t answering his phone. I’d have been here sooner but…Are they okay?”

“I think so, they haven’t left Jean’s room, but Aurelie checked in on them earlier.”

Gabriel watched Michael’s face- Michael raised his eyebrows for a moment and then nodded to himself like things were falling into place. He opened his mouth to say something but Aurelie came in right at that moment, a beautiful cake with whipped frosting in her hands.

“Michael, will you go get some plates while I cut?”

He stood as she put the cake on the coffee table and started to cut it. Michael came back with plates and silverware and put them beside her. She served them both a piece and they sat enjoying the dessert and she blushed as they both praised it.

Michael and Aurelie made small talk as they ate. It gave Gabriel the chance to put his plate down and head to the restroom. He want in and locked the door and only then realized that under his clothes he was still wearing the cock cage and key and the cuffs on his arms. He’d dressed so quickly to get Lucas out of there that he’d completely forgotten he was still caged and cuffed.

He didn’t know what to do. Logically he could just take them off himself, and probably should…but it felt…wrong. He could still pee with the cock cage on but he didn’t want to, never particularly liking that sensation. He must have stood there for a good five minutes his mind wavering. Numb fingers unlocked the door and he didn’t remember ordering his feet back to the living room. 

He passed Aurelie in the kitchen putting water in the kettle for more tea. He turned into the living room and stood numbly in the doorway. Michael turned to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

Gabriel could only shake his head and blush. Michael stood slowly like Gabriel might just bolt at any sudden movement. And Gabriel thought his body very well might just take off, he was strung absurdly tight.

“Do you need help?”

Again Gabriel could only blush and nod, not looking up at him.

“Here or…”

Gabriel shuffled back to the bathroom, Michael followed behind him. Gabriel opened the door and moved as far into the bathroom as possible, Michael came in a second later.

“I’m going to close the door okay?”

Gabriel barely kept himself from panicking. Had the bathroom been this small two minutes ago? He nodded once and Michael closed the door slowly and then slowly locked it so Gabriel could see what he was doing.

Then Michael put down the toilet lid and sat down on it, for all the world like he did this every day. And suddenly without him standing Gabriel could breath again. He was just so large for such a small space!

Sitting Michael was a little shorter then Gabriel but the bathroom still wasn’t large enough for his rather long legs. He waited patiently for Gabriel to talk to him. He gently examined the boy in front of him. He was beautiful, but he knew that. Right now he looked like a cornered deer, not surprising after the night he’d had. 

Fights were rough on the boys who were 99.9% naked. Broken glass, rough daddies, it was double dangerous for them. And watching his friend get pulled out of the fire like that…it wasn’t easy.

Michael tried to make himself as unimposing as possible as he waited. It was a hard wait. All he really wanted to do was pick up the boy and protect him. 

Gabriel mumbled something. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m still caged.” It came out as a whisper as the boy looked down at the floor.

Michael got it then. In the flight to get Lucas out Gabriel hadn’t been unclasped or uncaged. A wave of emotion broke over Michael. His heart broke a little at the vulnerability in the boy. Even here, even now, after the night he’d had, he couldn’t just uncage himself, that’s what Daddies did. 

The caveman part of him wanted to throw the toy on the ground and fuck him senseless- caged and cuffed he was a toy to be used by the strongest daddy and that was him! Michael ruthlessly slammed the door on that part of him. A little scared of how quickly it had surfaced.

He was glad Gabriel hadn’t looked up at him during all this, he wasn’t entirely sure that he’d caged the beast fast enough. He looked down at his hands clasped together in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. 

He made sure when he looked back up there was nothing but kindness in his eyes.

“Did you want me to take it off?”

Gabriel nodded but didn’t move. Michael made his voice kind but commanding.

“Come her boy.”

Gabriel inhaled sharply but moved to stand in front of Michael. 

“Raise your arms.”

Gabriel raised his arms and allowed Michael to pull off his shirt and sweatshirt. Michael didn’t tease him or touch him other then to pull the clothes off. 

“I’m going to pull your pants down, alright?”

Gabriel didn’t respond or look up but Michael slowly and gently undid the button and unzipped the pants. He gently brought his hands to Gabriel’s slim hips and grasped the edge of the pants and boxers alike and pulled them slowly down.

“Go ahead and take the cuffs off.”

Gabriel unsnapped them from his bicep and handed the two cuffs to Michael. Michael gently fingered the smaller one.

“They treat you okay?”

Gabriel nodded again.

“They were gently enough?”

Gabriel nodded and whispered, “Yes sir.”

Michael was again glad that the boy’s eyes were downcast because those words from his mouth made Michael’s head rock back in pleasure. He composed himself and slowly moved his hand to the key around Gabriel’s neck. He pulled it up and over the boy’s head. He held it, forcing Gabriel to lean forward and kiss it. Then he bent over a little so he could see the lock and released the boy from the cage. Trying not to touch the beautiful cock it held.

Gabriel moved back the minute he was free. Michael stood up, the cage and cuffs in hand.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” And with that he unlocked to door and went out, hoping to get a bag from Aurelie so he could take the things back to the club so they could be cleaned.

Gabriel sat hard on the toilet, shaking again. He’d been so close to the man. A part of him had desperately wanted the bigger man to throw him up against the wall and fuck him till he cried. There had been a split second when he thought it might happen, when the energy around the man had suddenly become more intense, more menacing. But it had faded so fast he wasn’t even sure it had actually happened. 

He made himself breath and the shaking subsided. He wasn’t a bitch anymore, he was just him, an American tourist in a foreign country. Without the cage and cuffs he wasn’t a toy…he wasn’t.

He took a couple minutes to do his business and compose himself before leaving the sanctuary of the toilet. He started to make his way to the living room. He could hear voices. A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen, covering his mouth as he started to yelp.

Michael pushed him against the wall, albeit gently, and put a finger to his lips to indicate Gabriel should be quiet. Gabriel stared at him, his mind reeling at the strength in the man, and how deep his grey eyes were as they stared back at him.

The spell was broken by the sounds of the conversation happening in the living room, Gabriel could hear Lucas talking, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Michael removed his hand from Gabriel’s mouth and motioned for him to follow. They left the apartment as quietly as the could and didn’t speak until the were down on the street. Gabriel followed Michael as the tall man turned right and they started walking side by side. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Michael glanced down at him and took the time to think about it.

“I hope so. They’re good people, all three of them. Where are you staying?”

“At Lucas’ place.”

“I know where that is.”

Gabriel looked at him curiously. Michael glanced sideways at him and grinned.

“I know where all the regular boys live, it’s part of the job, in case I need to get them home.”

Gabriel didn’t have the heart to ask if he’d even seen Lucas’ bedroom, he didn’t really want to know.

“You want me to call you a cab?”

Gabriel shook his head, it had been an odd night and he wanted the walk to clear his head.

“I think I’ll walk a little bit.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll walk with you.”

Gabriel eyed the man, was this some sort of protection, or did he want to be with him.

“At least until we get to a train I can take.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to nod. And they walked in silence for a ways. An odd calmness between them amidst a city currently full of life as bar goers and party goers caroused in the streets.

Michael’s size more or less guaranteed they had a bit of breathing room, and when a drunk girl careened into Gabriel, Michael’s hands were there to steady him. They were wonderfully warm against his sweatshirt, and Gabriel swore he felt the imprint of that heat long after the hands left his body.

And then they were talking. Michael told Gabriel about the different landmarks they passed and anecdotes about things that had happened to him in different parts of the city. Gabriel told his own anecdotes that mirrored Michael’s about people and places he’d been. 

And they kept walking and talking and suddenly they were standing in front of Lucas’ door and Gabriel was at a loss for words. He thought he should say thank you. Or offer the man a cup of coffee. Instead he stood there looking at Michael who stood an arms length away. 

A drunk party stumbled down the sidewalk, forcing Michael to step in close to Gabriel who had the door at his back.

And they were kissing.


	9. Lucas' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday evening from Lucas' point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore NC-17, with roughness and dom/sub undertones.

LUCAS’ STORY

Lucas was happy. Not in the way rich, successful, beautiful people claim to be happy, but in the more normal: roof over ones head, good friends, satisfying life, kind of happy.

But for all that he was desperately lonely for the ying to his yang. He’d thought he’d come close a couple of times. But they asked too much of him, or worse, too little. 

He thought maybe he was just destined to find his needs met by a lot of different people and he should give up searching for the ONE.

He loved the Bar, his base needs were met and he could relax into being the best boi around.

He was impetuous and rash, preferring to ask forgiveness then permission. It got him into trouble often enough, and into more then one argument with his professors. But by his tally, his folly led to good more often then not.

Case in point: Offering Gabriel the use of their couch.

He’d watched Gabriel come into the Bar- alone, beautiful, looking like the innocent no boy who came in there was.

He was smitten, watching Gabriel beg for relief, watching him lick and suck and ride. They all had been. Gabriel was beautiful.

Even better…he didn’t know it. Gabriel was one of the rare boys who knew he was cute….OUT THERE. Girls hanging on him, boys giving him the eye. But….IN HERE, he was seemingly unaware of his massive appeal. 

It made him irresistible. 

There wasn’t a Daddy in the place who wouldn’t have fucked him the moment Gabriel walked in. But rules were rules and Dominique had first dibs on new boys- after all, he owned the place.

And he’d exercised his right, and Lucas had been more then happy to join in, licking Gabriel’s stretched hole, watching it squeeze Dom’s cock.

Helping Gabriel to the bathroom, his angel face glistening with sweat watching the relief when he emptied himself. Gently wiping down his overheated body…

Michael had been a surprise, showing up like that. 

Michael had an animal tightly caged inside him. He rarely let it out, he was barely human when he did.

Whenever Lucas entertained the thoughts of Michael as his Daddy his mind unerringly wandered back to a game night about two years ago.

Michael had drawn the short straw and was bound naked to a large sturdy table put in the middle of the bar.

He was teased endlessly for an hour. Beer and liquor licked off his body, every inch of him bitten and tasted by boys eager to tease. His cock was completely ignored for an hour. And when a boy finally stood above him and slowly slid down Michaels cock, something inside Michael broke.

He roared, and thank god he was tied down because he’d have fucked the boy into oblivion. Every muscle in his body was taut as he tried to pound the boy. Sweat poured from him and no words came out of him, just guttural growls. 

Boy after boy came on his cock, pounding themselves down as he tried to pound up into them, his cock milking their prostates. And for every boy who came, squeezing his cock in their asses, he became less and less human.

It took six LARGE men to unbind him from the table and get his arms and legs bound to the wall. Now he could pound harder as boy after boy bent in front of him to take his cock. And boy after boy had to call it quits after a few minutes, making Michael even more desperate.

It took Lucas and two other of the regular boys to finally get Michael off. Lucas’ iron ass clamped hard around his pounding member, while Lucas held desperately to the table in front of him. The other two boys were licking and biting Michael’s neck, pinching his nipples, and with their other hand, grabbing and digging into his clenched ass cheeks.

Michael came with a scream, filling Lucas like a fire hose. Then he blacked out and hung limply, his body held up only by the bindings around his wrist and arms.

He’d been carried unconscious to one of the private rooms and laid out while Lucas and some of the other boys gently wiped him down. Two daddies stayed with them, in case he woke up unable to control himself.

Lucas’ heart broke a little when he woke up with a start, grabbing the man’s arm that rested on his shoulder. Every boy had involuntarily taken a step back. His face was panicked.

“Did I hurt anyone?” He looked around the room, “Did I hurt anyone?”

Everyone shook their heads and he fell back exhausted, his face a mask of relief.

Lucas had made one of those rash decisions then, climbing up the prone body and and laying himself gently against Michael.

They kissed softly, delicately, Michael’s body shaking at how careful he was trying to be, and how tired he was. The others filed out as Michael and Lucas made slow healing love, and Lucas never told anyone how Michael had held him and drops of sweat…or tears had fallen onto Lucas’ shoulder.

Michael never played a game after that if there was any chance of him losing control. He never got close to any boy- jaded, or careful, whatever he wanted to call it. 

Lucas thought he must be getting his needs met somewhere, some how, because he was still able to give a boy a good fuck, but the animal didn’t come out anymore. And Lucas wondered if it was caged eternally, or if Michael let it out every once in a while so that it didn’t escape on its own.

But Michael seemed to care about Gabriel, and Gabriel seemed to care as well. Lucas was willing to see where that went, and invited Gabriel to stay at their place so he wouldn’t disappear.

And they got along well- surprisingly most bois did. You would think there would be more backstabbing and jealously between taken boys and searching boys. Some were catty and some had unpleasant personalities, but over all, they were just boys looking for something and happy when a fellow boy found it. And it was something in common, that linked them together, and brought them closer.

Lucas liked going to the Bar with someone. Oh there were any number of boys he could have gone with, but it was easy with Gabriel. Game night had been particularly fun, Lucas always enjoyed the games, it usually meant a seriously good fuck and a scratching of all his itches.

Saturday night started like any other, Michael caged him and lubed him. Lucas watched how gently he was with Gabriel, and how little Gabriel said, and how much his body language said. They were completely taken with each other- God save him from men who couldn’t just say what they wanted!

He dragged Gabriel away, almost running into Jean. And then they were in the bar and the night could really start. 

Lucas was called over to a table of regular Daddies he knew and enjoyed when he needed to be used a little roughly. Saturdays were usually pretty mellow after game night, so he gladly joined them, immediately being forced to his knees and made to swallow a chubby cock.

The Daddies drank and chatted, getting more and more raucous as the evening wore on. The two other regular boys and one owned boy were kept busy pleasuring the men.

The argument was an old one between two Daddies. They’d been rehashing the same story for months, never agreeing on the details of who did what when. Lucas didn’t pay much attention to it- none of the boys did, having heard it all before.

Lucas swallowed his Daddy’s cum and hummed pleasantly, keeping the cock in his mouth and enjoying the feel of it. He was yanked off it by one of the arguing men, it surprised him into a yelp.

The daddy whose dick he’d just released raised his voice in dismayed disapproval. Others echoed the disapproval, there was rough, and there was rude. 

Lucas didn’t much remember what happened next. His other arm was grabbed by someone and he was being pulled in two directions as the shouting grew louder.

Then all hell broke loose and he was jerked around like a leaf in a storm; only aware of how vulnerable he was. 

The other boys were huddled under the table, it offered a bit of protection from the mayhem as they squeezed as close to the wall as possible.

Lucas was the only boy standing in the mayhem, unsure of where to turn or where to go as more people converged on the fight. He was frozen in fear, he’d never been in the middle of a fight before.

Suddenly there was a roar and strong arms were around him and he was lifted off his feet and practically tossed over the bar.

A deep well of anguish ripped through him when the strong hands left him. He didn’t even know who they belonged to, only that he’d never felt so safe.

Then the arms were picking him up again and he grasped the man’s neck for dear life, burying his head in the straining muscles of the man’s neck and shoulder.

He could feel himself being carried away from the fight, into the echoing quiet of the locker room. He could hear the Daddy he clung to speaking to someone but none of it registered as he clung to the man.

Suddenly he was being gently lowered and released to stand on his own. He cried out and scrambled to be held again.

“Hands….HANDS!”

The command in the man’s voice triggered his obedience and he extended his hands. The man put a robe over him, tying it at the belt and just as quickly picked him up again, strolling briskly down the hall. 

Lucas gladly put his arms back around the man whimpering in relief. 

They were in a taxi, the Daddy cradling him on his lap, his arms like silk covered iron, his body warm and yielding as Lucas tried to burrow as deeply as he could inside the protective cocoon of those arms.

As the fear started to ebb, so did the adrenaline that had flooded him and suddenly he was cold, so so cold. His limbs felt like icicles and he started to shiver. They were moving again, his Daddy carrying him, but all Lucas could think about was stealing as much heat from his Daddy as he could. 

Then a door slammed closed behind him and he was placed gently on a warm soft bed. Lucas scrambled back towards the Daddy who was kneeling next to him. 

“Please! PLEASE!”

He didn’t know what he wanted or what he was asking for, but he couldn’t deal with not being touched, and he was so COLD.

His fingers wouldn’t respond to him as he tried to grab the Daddy’s shirt, strong warm hands started to chafe his limbs, the heat of them restoring his circulation. Lucas lay back and let the Daddy tend to him, and slowly he could focus.

His eyes followed the big hands, currently returning circulation to his arm, up to a broad shoulder and finally to the man’s face. He knew that face, had kissed that cheek. 

His world fell apart and he cried as his heart shattered. The only man whose arms he’d ever felt truly safe in was the one pair of arms he could never have.

Jean wasn’t gay, he hadn’t sheltered Lucas out of love, he’d done it out of duty, it was his job. He had a girlfriend Lucas liked quite a bit, she was kind and witty, and she made Lucas laugh when they bantered. 

He tried to pull away. It was all to much, to hard. Jean refused to give up the hand he was working on.

“Let me go. LET ME GO!”

The last was an agonized sob. Jean pulled away, his face a mask of pain. He watched as Lucas pulled in on himself, his heart ripping like tissue paper.

Jean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing up by the bed, he could do this… He grabbed Lucas’ hair as the boy sobbed, and pulled him.

“On your knees.” The words were sharp and commanding.

Lucas looked up at him then reeled back as Jean slapped him.

“I. SAID. ON. YOUR. KNEES. NOW.”

Lucas moved. The commands breaking through his pain- The forceful voice of a Daddy ordering him to obey. 

He assumed the position on the bed, hands behind his back, knees slightly apart, head down. 

“Better.” There was scorn in the voice. And it made a shiver go down Lucas’ spine. He could do better. He WOULD do better!

“Take it out.”

From where he knelt on the bed, with his daddy in front of him, it was easy for Lucas to undo Jean’s pants and fish out his cock.

Jean’s cock hung flaccid against his balls, his pubes dark and thick. Lucas couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it to see what the end result looked like.

A hand went to the back of his head and without preamble pulled him down to the cock.

“What are you waiting for slut. Get your mouth on it.”

Lucas fell forward, catching himself with one hand as the other pulled the flaccid penis into his mouth. Jean didn’t go easy on him, forcing him to put all of it in his mouth. Lucas kept a hand around the base. 

Jean pulled him back by the hair and slapped him again, “Get your hand off me.”

Lucas put his hand down and Jean force fed him his cock again. Lucas swallowed over and over again as the cock grew larger in his mouth. His eyes rolled back as a shiver of pleasure slashed through him. He loved having a Daddy cock in his mouth, being held down and ordered to take it.

When it was three-quarters hard in his mouth Jean pulled it out and fucked it back in, over and over again till it was rock hard and leaking. Lucas didn’t move as his daddy used his mouth, one hand on the back of his head to keep him still as the cock touched the back of his throat and made him gag. 

But still he took it all, never pulling away even when it started to slide down his throat. He couldn’t wait for his Daddy to cum, god he wanted it so badly. He was roughly pulled off the cock and thrown down on the bed. 

He sobbed in dismay and clawed his way back up, lunging to get the cock back in his mouth. 

A strong hand had him by the throat and was throwing him back onto the bed, and pushing him down. Lucas’ eyes went wide and he grabbed at the large hand choking him, while at the same time a flare of pleasure erupted inside him.

Suddenly his Daddy was straddling him on the bed, looking down at him.

“Did I say you could get back on my cock?”

Lucas tried to shake his head, but the hand pushing him down into the mattress was to strong.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD GET BACK ON MY COCK?”

It wasn’t a yell, but it lashed across Lucas like a whip.

He shook his head as much as he could, using the breath still in him to croak out, “No Daddy.”

The hand on his throat eased and he took a deep breath. 

“Say it again.”

Lucas looked up at his Daddy, a face he’d known for years and suddenly saw it in a whole new light. 

“No Daddy.”

Jean’s face was unreadable, his eyes dark and possessive. He clenched more gently around Lucas’ neck.

“Who do you belong to?”

Lucas didn’t hesitate, “You Daddy.” 

Jean lunged forward, spearing Lucas’ mouth with his cock. And with Lucas’ head firmly on the mattress, he fucked his boy’s face with abandon. 

Lucas closed his eyes and fell backwards into heaven as Jean used him, the grunts of his daddy fucking his mouth a powerful aphrodisiac. And then his mouth was flooded with cum, his daddy jerking above him as he filled the warm mouth.

Lucas couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Jean’s clothes covered ass and held him down as he greedily swallowed.

Jean finally pulled away, his dick still red and hard, even after cumming. He pulled Lucas up by the robe he still wore and made the boy look at his still hard cock. His voice was mocking,

“Look at this, my dick’s still hard. What a worthless mouth you have, can’t even get me to go soft once I’m done using it.”

Lucas looked…and it was…beautiful. It was safe to say Lucas had seen quite a few cocks in his time- Big ones, small ones, fat ones, skinny ones. But Jean’s cock was the perfect length, the perfect width, perfectly angled to hit a boy’s sweet spot…

“Get your robe off.”

Lucas moved quickly to obey as Jean shed his own clothes. And suddenly they were both naked and it felt different somehow. Jean had seen him naked hundreds of time, but this time it meant something. 

Lucas tried hard not to stare at his Daddy’s body. He kept his head down in submission, but he wanted nothing more then to greedily look at his Daddy. A hand came to the back of his neck and he was again being pushed to the bed, only this time he went face forward so his head was down and his ass was up. 

Lucas breathed in the scent of the bed, and it smelled wonderful, it smelled like his daddy, and it smelled like something else, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he liked it.

“If your worthless mouth can’t get me off, then I guess I’ll have to use your slutty little cunt.”

Lucas gasped at the wonderfully filthy words coming from Jean’s mouth and wiggled his ass back. A slap on his ass made him yelp and still.

“I know you want it slut. You’ll take it from anyone who offers won’t you? It’s what you were made for, but it’s mine now isn’t it.”

He spanked Lucas again when he didn’t answer fast enough.

“ISN’T IT.”

“Yes daddy, yours, all yours.”

And that was it, Jean didn’t stretch him open with his fingers first, or play with him, or lick him. He lined up his cock and with one smooth motion slid all the way inside. And they both arched at the pleasure, for a moment both lost in the sensation of fitting so perfectly with someone. 

Then Jean got to work, one hand on Lucas’s back, the other on his hip as he jackhammered into the boy. And Lucas loved every minute of it, every touch, every thrust, ever moan from his Daddy, it was paradise. And Jean pounded his prostate and he wanted to cum so bad, but the cock cage made it difficult. 

Oh sure enough with enough pounding Jean would milk his prostate and he’d cum, ejaculating or not. But he wanted his Daddy to touch his dick, pull it, squeeze it, own it.

“Please Daddy, take off my cage. Please. Please, I want your hands on me.”

Jean’s thrusting slowed as he moved his hand down to the caged cock, fondling it roughly. Lucas whined at the sensation, and lack there of. The plastic fully surrounded him, leaving only his balls to feel the roughness of his Daddy’s hand.

“Pleeeeaaassssseeeee Daddy!”

“You want this off?” Jean emphasized the question with a light smack to Lucas’ balls.

Lucas jerked forward a little and gasped, “Yes Daddy, please Daddy, want to feel your hands on me.”

“I’ll take it off.”

“Thank you Daddy! Thank you!”

“But if I do, you get fifty spanks as punishment for being a demanding little whore.”

Lucas’ ass clenched around Jean’s cock lazily fucking back and forth into him. It made Jean clench his fingers in his boy’s hair and gasp at the tightness of it.

Fifty spanks, it would hurt, it would hurt so good and then he’d get his Daddy’s hands on him.

Lucas nodded and Jean pulled out of him making Lucas gasp and tremble out how empty he felt.

“Off the bed.”

Lucas hurried to obey. He stood off the bed while his Daddy sat at the edge of it. It gave Lucas a chance to really look at Jean’s body. He wasn’t super hairy, but there was hair everywhere it counted and Lucas had never realized just how muscular he was. 

Jean reached up and pulled the key from around Lucas’ neck. Lucas kissed it quickly and Jean bent over slightly to access the lock. Jean’s breath on his thigh made him tremble as the lock clicked open and Jean pulled the cage away. 

His cock didn’t wait, it was hard and leaking less then five seconds later. Jean grabbed it and used it to pull Lucas over his lap. 

“You’ll count them slut, and you’ll thank me after every 10th one.”

He didn’t wait to see if Lucas understood, he started spanking the prone boy. He spanked hard and firmly, alternating cheeks so they were both good and red. 

And Lucas counted, he was a good boi, the BEST boi. He could count spanks in his sleep. 

He didn’t lose count even after 20 when the pain started to spark behind his eyes.

He didn’t lose count after 30 as every spank sent needles of pain up and down his spine.

He didn’t lose count after 40 when he was crying and grasping the blanket beneath him, every a hit an agony.

And he didn’t lose count or forget to say thank you when the last spank hit and he was sobbing uncontrollably into the bed, humping his hard cock between Jean’s thighs.

In fact, all he could do was sob and say thank you, over and over again, humping obscenely as Jean’s hands rubbed his red hot ass.

“Hands and knees.”

His Daddy’s voice cut through him and he shakily resumed his position. Oh god, getting fucked now was going to hurt so bad, so good.

And Jean was behind him again, and his large hands were pulling his boy’s cheeks apart roughly making the boy whimper and tremble, and he pushed back into that wet waiting warmth. 

He snapped his hips forward driving his cock to the hilt and making his body slap against the over heated ass.

And Lucas’ head fell forward, hanging down as he clenched the covers forcing himself to stay locked in place as the pleasure and pain warred desperately in his body.

And then Jean was going slow, so, so slow, so gentle, so kind, and it was so, so wrong. Lucas pushed himself back on his Daddy’s dick, fucking himself wildly, his ass burning in pain, cries of pleasure tumbling from his lips. 

And then the door opened, and his entire world froze and his body locked in terror. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, except to know that this was it. It was all over now.

She was beautiful. He’d always thought so, even if she wasn’t his type. She made you want to be better, made you want to be kind. She had mastered the look of loving disapproval that made third graders promise to do better next time. And Lucas had taken her man. Used him, in their bed, in their home. Selfishly used the man for his own needs, his own pleasure. And now he’d pay the price for it. 

He didn’t move off Jean’s dick, he’d take the punishment he was given, even if she tore him to shreds…he deserved it. He watched her move towards him, her face quietly emotionless. She knelt so their faces were eye level.

He could feel himself trembling and sweating, his body ready to flee. He looked her in the eyes, promising himself he wouldn’t hide from the pain and anger he’d see there.

“Are you being good for your Daddy?”

It took a moment for him to register the words. HIS Daddy. She’d called him HIS Daddy.

He nodded at her and gasped as Jean fucked into him once.

“Good.”

And the genuine approval of that one word unwound the tightness of his body and he sobbed, tears spilling from his eyes. He had been so sure his world was falling apart again that this was to much.

And then her cool hand was on his cheek and she kissed his forehead and then each eye, gently wiping away the tears. 

“Oh my darling, you let Daddy finish taking care of you. Then you, Daddy, and Mommy are going to have a long talk. Yes?”

And she kissed his forehead again and with that she was gone. And in less then a minute she had changed the entire course of his life. He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

And then his Daddy was fucking him again. Harder, faster, every thrust hitting his prostate, every thrust slapping against his battered ass. And it didn’t stop. 

For the next hour his Daddy fucked him in every position. Sometimes his Daddy did all the work and sometimes he’d lay on his back and make Lucas ride him or suck him. Then he’d throw the boy down and take him again. 

His Daddy came twice more, once in his ass and once down his throat. He made Lucas cum four times:

1\. Lucas begged to be allowed to cum as his Daddy battered his prostate. His Daddy pulled him up so they were glued together. He grabbed his boy’s cock and thrust deeply into his boy’s ass while biting his throat, and his boy was cumming, shooting all over his own chest, all the way to his chin.

Jean had lifted him off his cock and thrown him on the bed and made Lucas gather up all the spunk on his chest and jack himself off till he was hard again.

2\. Lucas was on his back, his legs over Jean’s shoulder as Jean fucked into him and Lucas couldn’t handle how beautiful Jean was, his body glistening with sweat, his powerful jaw clenched as he took his pleasure.

Lucas had cum at the sight.

And he gladly took his punishment for cumming without permission as Jean pushed him off his cock, threw him onto his stomach and held his neck into the covers as he spanked the already red ass. 

3\. Jean was laying back on the bed relaxing, his cock resting comfortably inside Lucas who was straddling him. Jean ordered him not to move on his cock. Instead he ordered Lucas to masturbate so he could watch. And while Lucas took himself in hand Jean let his hands wander up and down his boy. Pinching a nipple, grabbing a thigh. Putting a finger in his boy’s mouth and making him suck it while keeping eye contact. 

He played with him for a good ten minutes.

“You have until the count of five to cum. If you don’t, I’ll leave you caged for the next month. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

And Lucas came, shooting his spunk across his Daddy’s chest. And Jean ordered him to get down and lick it all off and Lucas went to work with abandon. Licking through the light hair on his chest, licking around his Daddy’s nipples, licking a spot of cum off his Daddy’s neck. 

He loved the taste of his Daddy, loved the way he smelled and felt against his tongue and body. A drop of cum had hit his Daddy’s cheek right by his mouth and he went to lick it off, then pulled back. The first touch of fear hitting him after Aurelie left the room.

They hadn’t kissed. Maybe his Daddy didn’t want to kiss him. Maybe he was just a hole to be filled and used. Maybe-

And Jean was pulling Lucas’ head down and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He rolled them over so his bigger, heavier body was pushing Lucas’ smaller one into the bed, never letting go of his boy’s mouth. Saying without words that every part of him was Jean’s.

4\. The last one was the hardest. His Daddy demanded it of him, but he was spent and exhausted. He lay on his back on the bed, his Daddy sitting next to him. His Daddy had two fingers in his his boy’s ass pushing against his prostate. 

“Stroke it boy.”

Lucas whined and took his abused cock in hand.

“Please Daddy, it hurts.”

Jean poked his prostate then making Lucas clench and arch.

“You’ll cum for me again or I’ll make sure you don’t get any cum inside your slutty holes for 69 days.”

Lucas whimpered. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone more then three days without being filled. He pulled his slack cock, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It hurts daddy, it’s to much daddy. Please Daddy!”

Jean ignored the pleas. He kept milking the boy’s prostate as Lucas tugged his cock.

“I’ll leave you caged, and plugged up, using you whenever I want, using your slutty cunt and whore mouth, and you’ll watch me cum, but you’ll never get it inside you, I’ll spill it across your chest and make you shower it off, ordering you not to taste it.”

Lucas sobbed, that would be hellish. He loved cum, loved to be used. It would be torture.

“I’ll cum daddy, I will, please don’t punish me!”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You Daddy!”

“And what can I do with you?”

“Whatever you want Daddy!”

“And what will you do for me?”

Jean pressed hard against the prostate that had been getting harder under his fingers. Lucas arched upwards his eyes closed in bliss.

“ANYTHING Daddy. ANYTHING.”

“Then come for me.”

And he did. It tore through him, more pain then pleasure and he flopped back onto the bed. And he couldn’t have moved even if God himself had ordered him to.

And then his Daddy’s fingers were slowly being pulled from his ass and it burned wonderfully. 

And it was over.

Jean laid his body gently against Lucas’, radiating heat all down the boy’s right side. Lucas turned so he was on his side as well, facing Jean.

Their noses could have touched. Lucas pulled back just enough to fully see Jean’s face. Jean looked at him suddenly shy.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are…are you okay?”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile a little, “Better than okay.”

Jean looked so relieved it hurt.

“Are YOU okay?”

Jean looked a little surprised at the question.

“Yes. Now.”

Lucas tried to order his thoughts. “I-I never thought of you…”

Jean’s face fell. Lucas grabbed Jean’s hand.

“No. I just, you were straight, and taken, and I never though I could have this.”

“Do you wish you hadn’t? I won’t keep you.”

Lucas went wide-eyed and pulled his hand away for Jean’s. Of course, this wasn’t permanent, it was just what he’d needed at the time, to get over the scare, to pull him back to sanity. 

Jean moved faster than he would have thought possible after their marathon bout of sex. Suddenly Lucas was flat on his back and Jean was straddling him.

“You are mine. MINE. But I’d rather have my heart broken than see you unhappy. If this isn’t what you want.”

“I’m yours?”

“Forever.”

And Lucas wrapped his hands around Jean’s neck and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. They finally broke apart breathing heavily and they were both grinning like idiots.

Jean’s smile faded first, “We have to go talk to Aurelie.”

Lucas’ stomach jumped in his chest, very real fear tensing his body.

“Do you trust me?”

Lucas nodded, “Yes.”

“Put the robe on.”

Lucas retrieved the robe from the floor and Jean put on a pair of sweats and a shirt and they went out to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Sigh.
> 
> Kudos are like chocolates for an admirer- wonderful, delicious, and appreciated
> 
> Comments are like chocolates filled with Champagne- wonderful, delicious, appreciated, and fizzy happiness inducing.
> 
> Peace, Love, and JellyBuns.
> 
> More to come!


	10. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, heading back to see what has been going on with Gabriel and Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG-13

Gabriel would forever count it as one of the ten best kisses of his life- His body pushed against the door, the back of his head gently held in Michael’s hand. Michael’s lips gentle and strong and then softly pulling away. 

They stayed perfectly still in their little corner of darkness between two street lamps. Then Michael took a step back and the spell was broken. Gabriel pushed the code into the keypad and went inside. He looked back as the door was closing, Michael was already gone.

He berated himself as he climbed the stairs. He should have offered the man coffee, or wine, or a bed…

He was unprepared for the flurry of motion that greeted him the moment he opened the apartment door.

Noël pulled him into the apartment, the girls crowded around him and two other boys that Gabriel recognized from the club behind them. They all spoke at once.

“Where’s Lucas?” “Are you alright?” “What happened?” “We looked for him after but he was gone.” “I got a call saying the bar was closed but there was clean-up duty.” “Is anyone hurt?” “I can’t reach him on his phone.” “Where have you been?” “You look pale, let me get you a drink.” 

Finally Gabriel was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. Everyone was around him and he was telling the story of the night as far as he knew it.

“-And Michael brought me home.”

The tension in the room dissipated a little. Lucas was safe, Gabriel was too, and no one was hurt.

Slowly everyone went their separate ways leaving Gabriel with his thoughts.

 

Michael walked. And walked…his eyes catching everything around him…his mind a million miles away. Actually his mind was three blocks away…now four…now five.

He sighed and shook his head. It had been an odd evening. It had started normal enough- greeting patrons, slicking up boys. Owned or not owned ALL boys got slicked up. It cut down on injuries significantly.

Then Lucas had shown up with Gabriel and the angelic boy had filled his mind ever since. Even now his cock stirred remembering slicking up the boy’s slightly puffy hole and how beautifully he blushed.

Then his mind wandered to the night before, watching the boy shackled to the ceiling, his moans and gasps, his skin slick with sweat…his scream when he came.

Michael had to stop walking and lean against the low wall overlooking the river till he calmed down. That boy did things to him.

He placated himself by admitting he was probably still a little keyed up from the fight. He sighed and kept walking.

The fight had been disgustingly avoidable and ridiculously stupid. On the plus side, thinking of it cooled him a little.

He’d waded in with Gregory with calm determination, trying to reach Lucas who looked utterly terrified. Then Jean was there and the boy was in his arms.

Jean had looked at him then, indecision on his face. Michael hadn’t stopped to think, “GO! Take him out of here!”

And Jean was gone. And Michael resumed breaking up the fight, wondering what good or ill he might have done sending their best enforcer away. Quiet, mild mannered Jean had been doing martial arts since he was a kid. 

They cleared up the fight and cleared the Bar of anyone who hadn’t had the good sense to leave. Dominique’s face was dark with anger as he fingered the bat he looked ready to swing at the two men who had started it.

They had the good sense to look properly chastised. It helped that they looked like they’d be nursing some pretty serious bumps and bruises for a couple of weeks.

The appropriate parties were barred from the Bar and the rest of them got to work cleaning up. Michael kept calling Jean but he didn’t answer. Dom sent him around to go check on him. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Gabriel there.

He looked fey with his dark slightly canted eyes and smooth skin that had weathered his traveling remarkably well.

Then the bathroom…oh god, he was beautiful. 

Michael had thought walking with Gabriel would be silent and stilted. But they talked like old friends, comfortably and pleasantly. He hadn’t intended to walk Gabriel all the way to Lucas’ place. It was hardly a short walk. But suddenly they were there, and it wasn’t quite so comfortable anymore. 

Michael hadn’t intended to kiss him either. But Gabriel had licked his lips nervously and Michael was there kissing them. They were soft and wonderful and full of need. And Michael forced himself to slowly move back before the animal slamming against its cage got free.

And he walked away before he grabbed the boy and claimed him, and he was still walking now. His feet stopped in front of a nondescript bar like any other bar on the street. He looked up in surprise, not even aware his feet had been leading him here.

He considered walking away…

He headed inside and past the bar and the patrons, down the stairs towards the bathroom. He slid his card through the scanner next to the unlabeled door and it clicked open.

He nodded to the bouncer there.

“What do you need tonight?”

Michael thought about the question for a moment, “Cuffs, and straps.”

The bouncer nodded and passed over the items. Michael nodded in thanks and went to take off his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will happen for Gabriel and Michael, but first there's a bit of angstyness to get through.
> 
> Next Chapter is back on Lucas, Jean, and Aurelie and their little talk and what happens after.


	11. Sometimes Three is a Good Kind of Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Lucas, and Aurelie talk, and some groundwork is laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who doesn't like their girl sex mixing with their boy sex. What can I say, it wasn't planned, but it's what the characters wanted, I had no say in the matter.

First there was cake, and tea. Lucas and Jean ate a full half of the cake and drank a good amount of luke warm tea. They were famished.

Aurelie sat with a cup of tea in hand and a small smile on her face as she watched them. Under the table their knees touched and they watched each other carefully, a look of surprised delight on their weary faces.

Finally the cake was gone and they were resting comfortably, and it was time to talk and be serious, and no one seemed to know where to start. Jean gave Aurelie an imploring look. She was far better at this kind of thing then he was.

She opened her mouth to start talking but Lucas beat her to it.

"Please don't make me go."

She closed her mouth with a snap, eying first Lucas then Jean. Lucas had grabbed Jean's hand and was gripping it tightly.

"I'll do anything you want, just please don't send me away."

Jean gently untangled Lucas's hand from his. Then he went and stood by Aurelie, taking her hand.

Lucas stayed on the couch, folding in on himself.

Aurelie's voice was soft but firm.

"Lucas. Look at us."

He did, really looking at how calm and peaceful they were together. How happy...how in love.

"We'd like you to be our boy. If you'll have us."

It took a moment for Lucas to focus on Aurelie's face and the words she'd just said.

"What?"

And Jean and Aurelie burst out laughing.

They were speaking at the same time.

"Oh the look on your face!” "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless!"

They came and sat on either side of him on the couch.

"We'd like you to be our boy."

He looked between them. Aurelie gently took his chin in her hand so he was forced to look at her.

"You want Jean to be your Daddy?"

Lucas nodded and blushed, what an odd conversation to be having with woman.

"Well he wants that too."

And she laughed softly at his obvious happiness at those words and at the desire she could see in both of their faces when they looked at each other.

"But he's not alone or lonely. He has me, and I have him, and that isn't changing, because I love him and I have every intention of marrying him as soon as he gets up the courage to ask."

Lucas looked back at Jean who was blushing and looking at her with such love. Jean moved to go sit next to her. Gripping her hand and kissing it. She smiled up at him and then turned back to Lucas.

"So if you want him, you have to take me too."

"I've never been with a girl before."

"Do you want to be with a girl?"

He wanted to lie and say yes so she'd let him stay, but it would end badly if he did. He shook his head firmly.

She smiled at him.

"That's alright, I'm not currently looking for another penis in my life."

He gaped at her and she slowly closed his mouth with a finger under his chin.

She was firm now, "That doesn't mean you don't obey me. If I ask for a massage, then I had better be getting a massage."

Lucas nodded briskly- that he could do.

"And other things. We can discuss what works and doesn't work for all of us. But unless you object to an order on grounds of "girl ickiness" then i expect it to be obeyed. Understood?"

He nodded again.

"One more thing. And this above all is the most important thing."

He looked between them and at how serious they had gotten.

"We don't lie. EVER. We don't lie by omission, we don't lie in silence. WE. DON'T. LIE."

Jean spoke up for the first time, "If you lie to me, or Aurelie, we're done. No punishment to get back into our good graces. No do overs or second chances. No lying. Period. Understand?"

Lucas nodded. Trust was a big deal in any relationship, doubly so in a situation like this. Aurelie nodded,

“Good. We'll talk details later, as far as living arrangements, schedules, that kind of thing. But right now, I very much need to be taken care of, and you might as well help.”

And with that she led the way back to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom she ordered them out of their robes and Jean onto the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and ordered Lucas behind her. They were of a similar size, Lucas was maybe an inch taller.

“Help me take off my clothes, slowly.”

Lucas watched Jean on the bed as he slid his hands down Aurelie’s arms to her waist. He slid her shirt gently over her head, leaving her standing there in a bra and pants.

He gently ran his hands up her back and without being asked he unclasped her bra. She sighed gratefully when she was free and she stretched, purring like a cat. 

Jean started to get hard watching them. Lucas was mesmerized, what a different sensation touching a girl. He slid his hands gently up her stomach till he was cupping her breasts and she leaned back into him as he thumbed her nipples.

She sighed again as he gently ran his hands under her breasts again and kissed her neck. She smelled familiar, and amazing. He slid his hands down her sides to her pants. Jean’s eyes were glued to his hands as he brought them to her button and zipper. He unzipped her and pulled the pants slowly down, making sure Jean was watching as Lucas knelt, his hands sliding down her thighs.

Finally she was standing in nothing but her panties as Lucas slipped her out of her pants ands then slid his hands back up her body so he was standing behind her again.

He was mesmerized by her breasts, they were beautiful and full and he liked the weight of them in his hands. She seemed to enjoy his gently exploration of them as she watched Jean getting nice and hard for her. 

Slowly Lucas brought his hands down to her waist again, teasing the skin around her panties. He watched Jean grabbing the blanket as to not touch himself.

“Take it off her.” Jean’s voice was rough with need as he watched his girlfriend and boy playing together.

It was an order and Lucas was quick to obey as he slid the panties down till the fell off.

Jean growled in need as Lucas continued to caress her body, but ignoring her pussy, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that. Lucas’ own exhausted cock was getting hard, and he couldn’t be sure it was all because of Jean.

Aurelie slid behind Lucas, switching places with him. She was whispering in his ear, 

“Look at your Daddy, all hot and needy again. Why do you think that is?”

“Because you’re so beautiful.”

“You think so?” She licked up Lucas’ neck making the boy arch a little. 

“Yes. You’re so soft and beautiful.”  
She grinned into his neck and licked the other side, “I think it’s because he’s greedy and likes to see his girlfriend and boy playing together.”

Now it was her turn to tease his body, running her soft hands up his torso, pinching his nipples then lightly scratching back down. It was odd, her softness next to Jean’s rough fingers. It wasn’t NEW exactly, Kamal’s finger’s were quite soft, as were many other boys he’d been with, but there was a gentleness in her fingers that seemed exclusive to her femininity. 

Lucas was quite hard now as she slid her hands down his thighs. His voice was barely above a whisper, “Please touch me.”

She slid back up and kissed his neck, her hands on his abs, “Ask Daddy if it’s okay.”

He whined, “Please Daddy, please let Mommy touch me.”

Jean almost lost it when he said that, it hadn’t been planned, he hadn’t consciously set out to call her Mommy, it just felt…so right. He couldn’t see Aurelie behind him but he felt her breath catch and how tightly she squeezed him against her, her breasts brushing his back.

Jean nodded jerkily, his cock leaking now. And Aurelie slid her slender fingers to his cock and gently stroked him as her other hand cupped his balls, gently rolling and squeezing them in her hands. 

He leaned back against her, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the touch.

She was whispering to him again. “Poor Daddy, so hard and alone on the bed. Maybe we should help him.”

Lucas nodded, his eyes half lidded as his head leaned against her shoulder and he watched Jean on the bed.

“Go get your mouth on him. But don’t you dare let him cum or I’ll punish you worse then Daddy ever could.” And he pulled off her and slid onto the bed between Jean’s muscled thighs. He slowly slid his mouth over Jean’s cock and proceeded to give it the attention it needed. Jean arched up into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Aurelie took advantage of the position to climb on top of Jean, her pussy in line with Jean’s mouth. And she moaned and rode his tongue as Lucas sucked him and Jean’s fingers grasped her thighs in a bruising grip that she didn’t mind at all. 

Suddenly she was cumming, keening and grinding herself onto his mouth, and Lucas could feel how much Jean liked her orgasm as the dick in his mouth jumped as she jerked.

She slid off Jean, to lay beside him, her entire body seeming to glow with an internal light. 

“Get off Daddy, I want him inside me.”

Lucas pulled away, Jean’s cock well lubed from his spit. And Jean rolled on top of her and lined himself up and slid inside. He stayed there for a moment, she was warm and wet and still throbbing from her own orgasm. 

Her hands went down Jean’s back to his ass, she pulled his cheeks apart.

“Lick him.” And Lucas rushed to obey, burying his tongue in his Daddy’s ass. Jean bucked into her with a cry of pleasure, and he slowly thrust into her as his boy licked his hole, and it was the most amazing feeling he’d ever had.

Jean couldn’t hold on for very long, it was all to much. His thrusts got sharper and faster and Lucas didn’t bother to try to keep contact with his Daddy’s ass, instead he stuck out his tongue and let Jean’s ass come to him as Jean got faster and faster. 

And Aurelie gasped in delight and wrapped her body around Jean as he fucked her and they were kissing and breathing hard. Then Aurelie was whining into Jean’s mouth and cumming again, and Jean buried his head in her shoulder to ride out her orgasm, cumming seconds behind her.

And Jean lay limply on top of her, his dick still inside her as they caught their breath. Lucas pulled up to lay next to them and Aurelie grasped his hand, looking over at him with a smile.

Jean kissed Aurelie and rolled off her, Lucas slid over to make room for him as Aurelie let go of his hand.

And Jean lay on his back and Aurelie and Lucas cuddled close, both of them throwing a leg over Jean as they rested their heads on his shoulders. Lucas slid his hand over hers on Jean’s chest and they fell asleep like that.

Lucas’ last though was a thunderbolt of realization as he smelled the bed again, realizing the scent he liked so much was a mingling of Jean and Aurelie.

Three hours later, the phone rang insistently, and loudly, waking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for Lucas to become such a strong character, he was always meant to be a sub character, but I like the world he lives in.
> 
> I'm going to rather strongly focus on Gabriel and Michael now that I've got Lucas a little more firmly planted along his path of happiness.
> 
> I feel bad about leaving the angels in angsty limbo, but unfortunately it must continue a little longer. But their happiness is cumming, along with some smutty goodness. Just hang on a little longer for me, or skip the next chapters which will be more story and less smut.


	12. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets a call and we learn a little about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story. Story. Story.

The call came in the dead of night and Gabriel was cruelly jolted awake with his pulse thundering in his head. He caught up his phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Gaby?”

“Kay?”

Even crueler then the jolt awake was the jolt of hearing his sister’s voice. They had a standing agreement- Gaby called her every Wednesday to check in. And if he knew he wouldn’t be able to he let her know beforehand.

Today was Sunday.

Something was wrong.

“It’s Grampa, you need to come home.”

\---

Noël, Stephane, Marie, and Kamal sat on the couch watching him pack. Marie was still bleary eyed from being woken up, Stephanie had yet to sleep (studying), and Kamal and Noël were also wide awake (sex).

After hanging up with Kay he’d knocked on Noël’s door to inform him he’d be leaving….now…his plane was at six.

Noël had roused the others and called Lucas. 

Gabriel didn’t have much to pack. Everything he owned fit in a large hiking backpack. And suddenly he couldn’t put it off anymore. He had to go.

He hugged the girls, making them laugh as he went for the hug and they went for the double kiss; making for an awkward embrace.

The boys he kissed on the lips and hugged. They all accompanied him downstairs.

“How will you get to the airport?” Stephanie asked.

“I think it’s been taken care of.”

Gabriel opened the large front door to the building and sure enough there was a black car waiting for him.

The driver stood by the passenger door, “Mr. Emdrake?”

Gabriel nodded as the driver popped the trunk. Gabriel slid his backpack inside. He turned to the four people he’d met less then five days ago. He cared more about these four people then others he’d known for years.

He blew them a dramatic kiss, which made them grin, then he turned to the door the driver held open. He wished Lucas had been there to say goodbye.

“WAIT!”

He turned to see Lucas pelting around the corner. Jean and Aurelie not for behind.

“Stupid construction, we couldn’t get through. Had to run the last couple blocks.”

Then Lucas was shaking Gabriel.

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye!”

Gabriel grabbed Lucas in a hug. Lucas hugged back just as hard.

“You’ll come back?”

Gabriel hesitated, “I’d like to.”

Lucas pulled away, “Then you will.”

Gabriel smiled at the certainty in his voice, but deep down he knew the odds of coming back…

The driver still held the door open.

“Mr. Emdrake, we must leave to make your flight.”

Gabriel nodded, gave Lucas a quick kiss then gave Aurelie a hug and Jean a handshake.

Gabriel gave them all a last wave and slid into the car. He refused to think of the one person not there.

\----

Michael left the nondescript bar with dawn making everything grey. He pulled out his phone, he had eight missed calls from Jean. He listened to one of the messages.

“Michael, it’s Lucas, i’m using Jean’s phone. He’s leaving. Gabriel’s leaving. If you get this come meet us at my apartment. NOW!”

Michael checked the time stamp, that was an hour ago. He jumped in a cab anyways.

Half an hour later and he was in Lucas’ apartment. Everyone was still there. The atmosphere was one of tired sadness that Lucas was trying desperately to quell. He was having mild success but he took every smile as a victory.

Noel and Kamal came back with pastries for everyone and the mood picked up as they divvied up their favorites.

It seemed odd that they cared so much about a boy they’d more or less just met. And at the same time, it didn’t feel all that odd at all.

\---

Gabe slept the whole way home, first class had its benefits. His sister met him at the baggage carousel, Donny behind her.

She was unfailingly proper as she kissed his cheek and looked him over.

“The prodigal son returns."

He rolled his eyes and her mask cracked in a delightfully evil grin- that lasted less then the blink of an eye.

They were the same height, same build, of course she was “petite” and he was “skin and bones.”

They were often mistaken for twins, though Kaylee was eleven months older, irish twins they were called.

Donny grabbed the backpack off the carousel and led the way to the car. Donny was 6’2’’, black, and built like the football player he was set to become before an injury sidelined him. Now he was Kay’s driver and bodyguard and he was hopelessly devoted to her.

They climbed into the Mercedes and Kay put up the divider so she and Gabe could have some privacy.

Once they were on the road Gabe opened his arms and Kay squeezed him back just as hard.

“God I’ve missed you!”

She pulled back and hit him lightly before grabbing him back into a hug.

“Missed you too Kay.” And he meant it. She was his best friend and confidant.

They finally pulled apart and settled back on the seat.

“How are mom and dad?”

“As stoic as ever. Preparing statements for the media. Making preparations for the funeral. Jumping at Grandma’s requests because-”

“It’s easier just to say yes.” The last part they said together, grinning at each other. Grandpa had built the company, but Grandma was the Dragon behind the man.

They sobered quickly.

“How’s Grandpa?”

Kay shrugged, “It’s hardly coming as a surprise is it. He’s been sick for years. It just finally caught up with him. The doctor says any day now...”

Gabriel nodded and they spent the rest of the trip staring out the window. Gabriel took the time to reacquaint himself with the odd sensation of “Home.”

\---

It was a house in the same way a bathtub was a lake. Donny pulled the car up to the front door and there were two men waiting to open the door and take Gabriel’s backpack.

The younger man was prim and proper, the top of his class at Butler University. He sniffed audibly at the dusty backpack he reluctantly shouldered.

Gabriel and Kay grinned wickedly at each other at his disdain. Their grins changed to happy smiles as the older gentleman ever so slightly rolled his eyes and welcomed them home.

Kay nodded and Gabriel didn’t bother with formality, hugging the man.

“It’s good to see you Richard.”

Richard smiled warmly as he opened the front door, ushering them in.

“Master Gabe, you’ve been gone to long. Your parents are with your grandmother in the drawing room. Would you care to freshen up first?”

He pointedly looked up the stairs and back at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded, gave his sister’s hand a squeeze and headed up the stairs of his childhood home. His sister followed Richard into the drawing room.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Gabriel headed to the third door on the left. He knocked quietly and went in. A middle aged woman looked up from her seat next to the bed, where she had been reading. The room lacked the astringent smell of medicine that he’d expected.

Gabe nodded to Sarah who had been his grandfather’s nurse for over a decade.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

The voice was weaker than the memory of it in his head. So was the man. He was propped up in the bed, a pile of papers scattered on the sheets in front of him. Gabe walked over, bowed at the foot of the bed and then came to kiss his cheek.

“The prodigal son returns.”

Gabe rolled his eyes again. His grandfather’s laugh was light and papery and it creased his entire face.

“You’ve been listening to Kay to much Grandpa.”

He was still grinning as the motioned Gabe to sit.

“And why not? She takes after your Grandma that one, sharp as a sword and twice as pretty.”

They were quiet for a moment. His Grandfather looked him over with eyes that were still sharp. He looked at his grandfather as well. Despite the laughter and smile, the man’s body was clenched against the constant pain.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home earlier.”

“For what? No. I forbade them from calling you back sooner, just so you could sit here instead of living. And you’re here now. Have you seen your parents?”

Gabe shook his head, “Not yet. Richard told me to come up.”

“Good. Good. Be kind to them. Your mother hides behind her schedules to keep the emotions at bay and your father is the good asian son we created without knowing better.”

He waved a hand in dismissal and Gabe bowed again and left the room.

*****

When Gabe had come out to the family there had been loud arguments and shouting matches. Mostly to do with the image it would present. He’d been ordered to keep it hidden and not to tell his very traditional grandparents.

Gabe had furiously stormed into his Grandfather’s large office and just told him. His Grandfather had looked up from the paperwork in front of him, said, “Good, no unplanned children then.” And gone back to work.

Gabe had stared at him like he’d grown two heads- confused at the lack of fight. Grandpa looked up at him, put his pen down and rolled his wheelchair out from behind the desk.

“Sit down.” 

Gabe sat.

“You seeing anyone?” 

Gabe shook his head, “You’re not angry?”

Grandpa shrugged, “I don’t understand it, but…” He was quiet for a moment, “I’m dying.” He put a hand up to stem the protest Gabe would surely make.

“Not now, not tomorrow, but sometime in the next ten years. And if it weren’t so damn unpleasant I’d suggest everyone die a little, it tends to put things into perspective for you. Be who you want to be, do what you want to do. Yes?”

Gabe nodded, “What about Grandma?”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Gabe stood to go.

“Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“For your parents sake?”

Gabe nodded again, he understood. For his parents’ sake he’d keep it low key. No drunken hookups at a bar. No getting arrested for public indecency, to be honest it wasn’t really his style anyways.

He turned to go, then turned back around, “You knew already.”

His Grandpa didn’t bother denying it, “Kay told me five years ago and heavily suggested that if I didn’t learn to accept it she would go join a hippy commune.”

Gabe had smiled all the was out the door. It was no secret that Kay would eventually own the company. She’d been sitting in on board meetings since she was four. A solemn toddler on Grandpa’s knee observing everything.

Meanwhile Gabe was usually running up and down the hallway while the nanny tried desperately to get him to put his clothes back on.

Now Kay was a well respected board member in her own right and knew the company inside out. Their parents couldn’t have been happier.

******

He entered the drawing room as quietly as possible, hoping to go unnoticed- no such luck- Kay gleefully called him out the moment he turned the corner.

His mother rushed in to hug him and his father gave him a firm handshake. He went to hug his Grandmother who was sitting in her chair by the window. 

He looked them over as his mother kept up a running stream of conversation and questions. Drawing out stories from his travels.

His Grandmother’s hair was completely white now, though she kept it long and braided as she always had. He’d always admired her, a white woman married to an asian man in a time when it wasn’t done. They’d worked hard to build their company. Been homeless, hungry, and poor for years because neither family would help. 

Then they had a company they could be proud of and they had a son who they raised to take over from them. 

Dad was…stoic. He smiled rarely and really only for his wife and children. They had met in business school and she had drawn out the sober young man in a way no one else could. They’d married six months after meeting and been happily together ever since.

Kay and Gabe were their only children.

Mom was the charmer, always had been. She was a wonderful host and Dad didn’t mind letting her run meetings and events. His forte was the numbers and systems, hers was the people.

They looked older, drawn, and tired. Not surprising really. There was a lot to deal with when the Patriarch of a family and multimillion dollar company was about to die. Even when you knew it was coming for close to ten years.

So Gabe entertained them with stories and anecdotes sure to make each one of them laugh. They continued talking over dinner in Grandpa’s room and tea and finally around 9PM they said goodnight to their grandparents and parents, and Kay and Gabe headed to the east wing that was entirely theirs.

\----

Gabe kissed his sister’s cheek at her door and went all the way down the hall to his own room. He looked around for his backpack with no real expectation of finding it. Patrick, the young butler, would have taken all the clothes out, washed them, and probably washed the bag as well. 

He sighed and went to his dresser and pulled out a simple white cotton shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. And finally made his way to the large bathroom with a tub large enough to swim in. He took a long hot shower and changed into his pjs. 

He looked at the dirty clothes he’d been wearing and considered just leaving them there for Patrick or the maid to find in the morning. He smiled as he sent them down the laundry shoot. Maid or no maid, his parents had never stood for such things.

He looked at the clock, 10pm, his sister would no doubt still be up. He went down the hall to knock on her door. He was about to knock when muffled sounds filtered through the thick door.

He put his ear to it to listen before slowly turning the nob and stepping inside.


	13. A Look Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Kay have some fun with Patrick.

Patrick was leaning over the sofa, completely naked, moaning in pleasure. Kay stood behind him in a beautiful dark green corset, her leather strap on around her hips and her hand in Patrick’s hair as she fucked him.

Patrick moaned and fucked back against her cock, totally lost in the moment until he saw Gabriel standing at the door.

He yelped and pushed back trying to get up and away, of course that just forced her strap-on further into him which made him gasp as it slammed his prostate. So he just stood there, holding onto the couch, shaking and refusing to look at Gabriel’s face while Kay fucked into him a couple more times.

“Did I say you could move?”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just took the pounding. She pushed away from him, grabbed his hair again and dragged him to the bed.

“Get on it, on all fours. Don’t you dare move till I tell you you can.”

Patrick obeyed. Kay turned to Gabriel and moved to lounge on the couch.

“Don’t you knock?”

“Don’t you lock the door?”

Gabriel came in and lounged against the other arm of the couch, both of them ignoring Patrick.

“I would, but everyone seems to have a key, so what’s the point?”

Gabriel looked at the deadbolt on the inside of the door, knowing full well she could have locked it if she chose to. Gabriel glanced at Patrick, on the bed, his head hanging down.

“How long has this been going on?”

Kay turned to look at Patrick, “How long have you been my bitch?”

Patrick didn’t look up, “Seven months, one week, and three days, ma’am.”

Kay turned back to Gabriel.

“That sounds about right.” 

“You’ll have to tell me the whole story one day…. Isn’t he engaged to Sylvie?”

Sylvie was one of the maids. Again Kay turned to talk to Patrick.

“Are you engaged to Sylvie?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And where is your fiancé now?”

Patrick sobbed brokenly, “Downstairs in our room ma’am.”

“Oh? And is she missing you right now?”

He sobbed again, “No ma’am.”

“Why not? What is she doing that she doesn’t even realize you’re not there?”

“She’s getting fucked by a big black cock ma’am.”

“Oh? How fun. Whose big black cock is fucking her?”

“Donny’s ma’am.”

Gabriel watched as Patrick’s eyes closed and he humped air thinking about his fiancé getting fucked by another man. He turned back to Kay who wore a fierce look of satisfaction.

Gabe grinned, “I should have known better then to bet against you. How much did we say?”

“Five thousand.”

“I’ll wire it to your account.”

Patrick finally looked up at them, his eyes wide. Kay stood up and went to his head and sat on the bed so they were face to face.

“Oh yes. You were a wager. Could I get the prim and proper Patrick on his knees begging for it, coming back for more, over, and over, and over again. 

Patrick slid off the bed, shaking with anger, “I was a bet?”

Gabe didn’t move from the couch, Kay stood up calmly from the bed.

“Yes.”

“How could you?”

On a less refined face it would have been a smirk, but on Kay’s face it was almost sweet, “If you’ll recall, YOU came to ME.”

“You tricked me.”

“Did I?" Patrick nodded, "Yes." "How?" "You...you..." He thought about it for a moment. She'd never made him do anything he didn't want, didn't specifically ask for. In fact it was Sylvie who had mentioned the possibilities and Kay had been firm about speaking to both of them before doing anything. So what was he so angry about? He loved it, the humiliation, being caught, knowing Sylvie was with another man, he couldn't wait to hear all about it when he went downstairs. He loved this life. So what if they'd bet on him being as kinky as he was. 

Kay sat on the edge of the bed as Patrick paced, his cock going flaccid. 

“Are you unhappy?”

Patrick shook his head reluctantly, “You know I’m not.”

“Is Sylvie unhappy?”

“No.”

“Does THIS effect our relationship during business hours?”

“No, never.”

“Then what could it possibly matter that we bet on whether or not you were a little deviant under your starch white shirt?”

Patrick had nothing to say to that.

“And I’d rather you be deviant where I can keep an eye on you, then where you might embarrass the family.”

Patrick looked at her in horror at the idea of him being the cause of any embarrassment to the house.

“I would never!”

“No? Really? Because a good cuckold needs to be cuckolded and that’s hard to do when you live under the same roof as your employers. Who would you have turned to? Would you have brought a stranger here?”

“NEVER!”

“Never?”

Patrick froze, thinking about it. It was possible…when Sylvie had first mentioned a threesome and he’d automatically thought of her getting fucked by another guy…it had been such a turn on. They’d have done it eventually, but they’d have done it away from the house…Probably.

“Get out, send Donny back up here.”

“But-”

“I’m sorry, did you want something?”

Patrick was stunned silent for a moment. He hadn’t really thought it through. He couldn’t be righteously angry and still impale himself on her dick. 

“Please let me stay?”

Kay looked at him, “Not good enough.”

Patrick got on his hands and knees and crawled to her, “Please ma’am, don’t make me go.”

“You want to stay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Go see if Gabriel needs anything from you.”

Patrick crawled to where Gabriel was still lounging on the couch.

“Sir, can I get you anything?”

Gabriel fished his cock out of his pants and looked at Patrick expectantly, “Well, get on it.”

Patrick had never sucked a real cock before. Kay’s fake cocks, yes, many times, but a real flesh and blood cock…He stared at it as he contemplated this new development. Could he do this? Did he want to do this? The idea of licking a penis that had just been inside his fiancé started to make his own dick hard. It helped that Gabriel sat calmly waiting for him to act and not forcing him to it.

He slowly leaned forward to take the soft cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked, rolling it around in his mouth as it grew bigger. Gabriel put a gentle hand on his head.

“Lightly. Deeper.”

He obeyed the orders like a good butler, and was rewarded by Gabriel’s gasp of pleasure and a bucking of his hips. And suddenly Kay was behind him and she parted his cheeks and slowly sank her silicon cock back inside him. And he was speared from both ends and a jolt of pleasure surged through him. He loved it, his master and mistress using him, taking their enjoyment from him as his fiancé was being used in the bed they shared.

Gabriel and Kay smiled at each other as Patrick started to moan around them, getting into it as he sucked deeper and fucked harder.

Gabriel pushed him a little deeper on his cock, “He’s a good little cock sucker, you taught him well Kay.”

Patrick moaned in happiness at the praise and took the cock a little deeper still. Suddenly Gabriel was bucking and grabbing his hair.

“I’m going to cum!”

Patrick wasn’t sure what to do, Gabriel didn’t give him a choice, he fucked into Patrick’s mouth and held him as his cum shot to the back of his throat. Patrick swallowed in surprise. Kay was pounding his prostate and Gabriel was blissing out about him and the cock in his mouth was pulsing, and it was all because of him. 

He came with a moan as he kept his lips glued around Gabriel’s cock and swallowed his reward. And then Gabriel was gently pulling out of his mouth and tucking himself back into his pjs. And Kay was pulling out of his hole and went to go lounge on the other side of the couch.

And he was left on his hands and knees shaking from his own orgasm and looking at his bosses who looked back at him with the same eyes and same half smile. They really could have been twins. God they were kinky, fucking in front of each other- though to be fair, Kay was completely covered and it was entirely possible she’d never even seen Gabriel’s cock.

He had to ask… “Have you two ever…”

The rest of the words caught in his throat and he looked down completely embarrassed to have asked such a personal question.

Gabriel laughed and Kay shuddered in revulsion as she smiled at her brother.

It was Gabriel who answered, “No, never, and it will never happen. We’re kinky, but I draw the line at seeing her breasts almost popping out of a bikini top or a corset. As far as I’m concerned she’s a barbie doll from the neck down.”

Kay prodded Gabe with a toe, “Likewise.”

Patrick nodded, and sat back on his heels. His own cum splattered the floor in front of him, he took a tissue from the box on the side table and cleaned it up. He looked up to see them both grinning at him again.

“What?”

Kay laughed, “Even beautifully naked and spent you can’t leave something a mess.”

Gabriel laughed when Patrick’s entire chest turned red as he blushed. 

“It’s why he’s so good at his job Kay. So tell me Patrick, what usually happens now?”

“Miss Kay sends me away and I go back to my rooms to find Sylvie, and we shower and tell each other about the night we’ve had. And I’ll lick her pussy gently since she’ll be so sore, and she’ll finger my ass and tell me how stretched out it is. And if we’re not to tired we’ll get each other off.”

“Sounds like fun, we won’t keep you.”

He knew a dismissal when he heard one. He stood, grabbed his clothes and left the room. Gabriel and Kay sat relaxing on the couch. Kay prodded him gently with a foot, he took it up and started to massage it, she sighed happily.

“Home less then 24 hours and already you’re fucking the staff.”

“I’d hate to disappoint everyone who assumes I’M the deviant one.”

“I’m never disappointed by you dear brother.”

“Why thank you kindly dear sister, it is a pleasure to know.”

She kicked him with her other foot and he dutifully took that one up and massaged it. They were quiet for a couple moments before Kay ruined it.

“He’s been calling lately.”

Gabriel didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. Greg was his “ex.” Of course they had never been officially together, though they’d been seeing each other for a good year in secret. Then Greg had broken it off, siting his heterosexuality as the cause. It had seriously fucked with Gabriel because they’d still get together, and hang out, Greg would tell him all about his new girlfriend then get drunk, fuck him hard and then pass out, and then feign ignorance later. It had been one of the reason’s he’d left, to get away from it.

“He can go put his cock in a bear trap.”

She smirked, she’d never liked what Greg put him through.

“You’ve found someone else.”

Michael’s face flashed in his mind’s eye. He opened his mouth to tell her all about it when the door opened and Donny came in looking neat and fresh, not at all like he’d just been fucking a girl downstairs.

Kay’s face broke out into a beautiful smile upon seeing him standing there. She pulled her foot out of Gabe’s hand and ran to jump into Donny’s arms. He caught her up easily and didn’t fight as her arms went around his neck and she brought his lips to hers.

Gabe felt a stab of loneliness watching them kiss but shoved it down as he stood. Donny put her down and nodded to Gabriel as Kay started to drag him to the bathroom.

“Gabe, you and me, all of tomorrow. We’ll go to Denoja’s for lunch and go feed the ducks, and you’ll tell me everything about your trip.”

Gabriel nodded and slipped out the door, half way down the hall he heard the deadbolt snick into place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some catching up, a funeral, and a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G for story story story.
> 
> I promise the smut will return.
> 
> I am truly sorry for the long delay in this new chapter. I have been very busy with work lately and things are just now starting to calm down enough for me to get some writing done.

Half an hour later and he was in bed looking at the glow in the dark stars he’d pasted on the ceiling as a child. Less then 36 hours ago he’d been in Paris, living a life he wanted. Now he was in Boston, living the life he’d been born to.

He couldn’t sleep still totally jet lagged. He got up and put on some clothes and headed towards the main wing. He knocked quietly at his grandfather’s door and went in. His grandfather was up, reading papers. He looked up when Gabriel opened the door and put his papers down.

Gabriel came and sat next to him and they spent the next hour talking. Gabriel slept better after that.

*****

The next morning came with sun streaming through his window as he groaned and tried to hide from it. He knew it was no use. If he didn’t get up soon Kay would simply bounce in and kick him out of bed.

A knock on the door made him throw a pillow at it as it opened. Patrick caught it and moved to replace it on the bed.

“Sir, the family is preparing for breakfast, you’ve been asked to join them.”

Gabriel sat up and looked at Patrick in his uniform, so different from the naked man he’d been yesterday. 

“How much time do I have?”

“Ten minutes sir.”

“Tell Mom I’ll be down shortly.”

“Yes sir.”

He rolled off the mattress and shambled zombie like towards the bathroom. 

“Sir?”

Gabriel turned in surprise. It was unlike Patrick to stick around when he knew he was expected elsewhere.

“Yes?”

“About last night.”

Gabe’s mind refused to process anything past “shower, clothes, breakfast.”

“Yes?”

“The bet sir.”

Gabe came to full wakefullness, it must have taken a lot of Patrick to step out of Butler mode to talk so candidly.

Gabe leaned against the bathroom door, “Are you alright?”

“Yes sir, I mean sir…”

Gabe was even more stunned, Patrick was NEVER at a loss for words when he was in business mode. He was unfailingly perfect and precise. He was an excellent butler, and would be one of the best in the world in a year or two.

“I bet Kay that she couldn’t get you to loosen up enough to tell her your desires. Everyone talks to Kay, EVERYONE. Everyone but you. You were always perfect, the perfect butler, the perfect man servant, the perfect...perfect. But no one can be that perfect all the time. I didn’t think she could do it. She proved me wrong.”

“I know sir, what I meant was…It wasn’t her, it was Sylvie. I mean, Sylvie talked to her and then Sylvie talked to me.”

Gabriel grinned, “So you’re saying I should get my money back?”

“I wouldn’t dream of telling you what to do sir.”

THAT was more like Patrick and Gabriel laughed. He sobered as Patrick began to leave.

“Patrick?”

“Sir?”

“You know you can trust Kay right? She would NEVER hurt you, unless you wanted it, she’s good with people like that.”

“She takes after your mother that way sir.”

“I’d say she got the best of mom and dad. And I got what was left over.”

Patrick gave him an odd look that he quickly hid under his mask of servility.

“If you say so sir.”

Gabriel grinned again.

“But yes sir, I know sir. And last night was fun sir,” He turned to go, but turned back around right before he opened the door and finished with, “and Sylvie was very sad she did not get to see me pleasing you sir. You have eight minutes sir. Sorry sir.”

And with that he was gone and Gabriel was awake enough now to hurry through a shower and get dressed and downstairs in eight minutes.

*****

It felt good to spend the day with Kay, eating at their favorite restaurant, walking through the botanical gardens to feed the ducks in the little Japanese style gazebo hidden behind the bamboo forest.

They caught up on each other’s triumphs and failures. Gabe gave details about his travels he’d only ever share with her, not so much the kinky stuff, but the slightly dangerous or stupid. He told her about Lucas and Michael and those people he’d grown to know and love in the short time he was in Paris.

She told him about Donny’s continual belief that he wasn’t good enough for her and his on going refusal to consider marrying her. Gabriel knew it made her sad and angry- Donny didn’t see that she simply didn’t care that he wasn’t a football player or a financial guru, she loved him and he loved her, she didn’t see why anything else mattered. 

Donny was hyper aware of their places in the world, he was her driver, the help, and it didn’t matter how much he loved her, he’d never be good enough for her and was always fighting a war between his love and his duty. 

In the privacy of the gazebo, shielded from everyone, Kay leaned her head on Gabe’s shoulder and shed a few tears for the man who loved her and wouldn’t let her love him back the way he deserved. Gabe held her and let her cry it out, she’d make it work, she’d bully and beg, and do whatever it took and eventually she’d win, but for right now it was hard and he could understand that. 

Two hours later and they relinquished their little nook of privacy as school kids overran the Gardens. They made their way home with enough time to shower and change for an early dinner in Grandpa’s room. 

*****

Grandpa passed away nine days later with everyone around him. As things went it was agreed there were worse ways to go and it had been years since anyone had seen his face truly relaxed and pain free. 

The funeral was two days later on a beautiful sunny day. The media was barred form the cemetery and security made sure they were given some privacy from gawkers. The entire household was there, staff and family alike, along with friends and business partners. All in all about a hundred people had shown up to pay their respects.

It was noted in the media that the family seemed remarkably unmoved by the proceedings, their faces blank and emotionless.

Of course no one knew that Kay had spent the last two days crying into her pillow as Donny held her. Or that the maids had spent an hour cleaning up broken dishes from the garage floor where Gabriel and his mother had spent a good half hour chucking place settings at the wall in frustration. Or that Gabe had left soon after that- not coming home till very early this morning.

Grandma and Dad had spent the previous days locked together in Grandpa’s home office, choosing the quiet of work and numbers to stem the grief.

So today they were stone-faced and proper, accepting everyone’s condolences with a murmured thanks and a handshake. And then there was the wake to get through, it took place in the great room at the office so even the working employees could attend. And finally it was over and Donny was driving Kay and Gabe home as the leaned against each other in the back seat.

Gabe woke up as Donny parked the car by the side entrance leading to the east wing. Kay was asleep against his shoulder.

“Donny?”

“Yes sir.”

“She’s asleep.”

Donny turned to look at her through the open divide, his face softening, “I’ll take her.”

Donny came around and opened the door and gently pulled Kay out. She murmured sleepily but quieted once she had her head on Donny’s shoulder. Gabe got out and went to the front seat.

“I’ll take it to the garage.”

Donny looked him over once then nodded before turning to the door. Gabe parked the car and made his slow way back inside and up to his own room. The house seemed emptier now. 

He checked his email- condolences from friends and acquaintances. He turned on his phone and it was flooded with voice messages and texts- he turned it off again. 

What was he doing here? He didn’t belong here. He grabbed his keys and wallet, practically flinging himself out the door. 

He paused to watch as down the hall, Patrick and Sylvie knocked on Kay’s door. It was opened a moment later by Donny. A brief conversation and Donny was letting them into the room. Gabe, heading down the hall, heard the deadbolt click into place.

*****

He wound up at one of the local college bars. It was full of students who wouldn’t know him or care who he was. It was perfect. He sat at the bar watching the football game and drinking his beers, more or less ignoring everyone who wasn’t either serving him another drink or sitting next to him equally engrossed in the game.

“They’re having a seriously shitty year.”

He almost spilled his beer he turned so fast. Greg smirked at his clumsiness. 

“What are you doing here?”

Greg took the seat next to him, “Same as you, drinking, watching the game.”

“You hate these college bars.”

Greg shrugged and started shelling a peanut.

“You’ve been avoiding my calls.”

“I’ve been out of town. Way way WAY out of town.”

“You’ve been back for almost two weeks.”

Gabe tossed out enough money to cover his tab and give a generous tip and headed for the door. Greg swallowed the rest of his beer in three big gulps and moved to follow him. They were outside before Greg caught up to him.

“Hey!....HEY!”

“Go away Greg.”

Greg grabbed Gabriel’s arm and spun him around. Gabriel jerked out of his grip.

“I’ve missed you Gabe.”

Greg’s voice was soft and husky, his eyes smoldering as he looked at Gabe from under ridiculously long eyelashes. He was gorgeous…and he knew it.

Worse was that Gabe found himself caught up in those eyes. He wrenched himself away from them and fumbled for his keys. Greg was more gentle this time as he slid a hand down Gabe’s arm to pluck the keys from his grasp, but he kept his hand over Gabe’s.

“I’m sorry about your Grandfather.”

It sounded so genuine, so sweet, and the ache inside Gabe was sliced open even wider at the kindness. And then Greg’s lips were on his and Gabe was happy to swallow the sob he’d been about to release.

 

Michael watched as they kissed and then slid into the ca. He stood watching until the car drove off and slowly walked back to his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I promise, I won't abandon this fic till it's done.


	15. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe deals with Greg, Kay deals with Gabe, Michael deals with someone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! (Trying to make up for lost time.)
> 
> Rated G for story story story.

They were on each other from the moment they walked into Greg’s apartment, barely waiting to have the door closed and locked before they were shucking out of their clothes, making out the entire time.

Reality hit Gabe like a bucket of cold water when they entered the bedroom and Corrine’s things were scattered all over the place…the room even smelled like her perfume. He looked around at her jewelry on the dresser, a bra hanging off a drawer knob, a picture of her and Greg on the bedside table.

Greg was too busy sucking hickies into Gabe’s neck to notice that Gabe wasn’t playing along anymore. 

“Stop it.”

Greg pulled back with a grin, “What? Don’t like hickies? Okay, I’ll move a little lower then.”

Gabe pushed him away as Greg started to kneel. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that? It doesn’t bother you one bit that you’re about to fuck a guy in the bed you and Corrine share? You’re disgusting.”

Gabe started to leave. Greg pulled him back and threw him on the bed.

“I love you Gabe.”

“You love getting your way. And I’m the idiot who lets you.”

Gabe stood up again, pushing past Greg. This time Greg wasn’t so nice when he grabbed Gabe’s arm. 

“I love you.”

“Fine. Leave Corrine. Call her right now and tell her it’s over and tell her why.”

Gabe picked up Greg’s phone from the floor where it had fallen out of Greg’s pants. He put in the password Greg never bothered to change and scrolled through the contacts till he found Corrine, he hit DIAL and handed it to Greg.

Greg took it from him, his eyes wide. He put it to his ear. Gabe could here Corrine pick up on the other end.

“Hey babe, what’s up? I miss you. My parents say hi!”

“Hey girl, I was just calling to say…to say…I love you and I can’t wait for you to get home. I gotta run.”

And he hung up the phone and Gabe turned to go.

“She doesn’t mean anything to me! I love you! I do.”

Gabe moved through the apartment putting on his clothes as he found them, he didn’t bother responding.

Greg grabbed him and kissed him hard. Gabe pushed him away. Greg came back again, grabbing him and kissing him. Again Gabe tried to push him away, but Greg held on. Gabe went as stiff as a board and waited it out till Greg stopped invading his mouth and pulled away breathing hard.

Gabe looked at him in disgust before pushing him hard enough for him to fall back.

“You ever touch me again and I’ll kill you. You ever call me again, and I will tell Corrine all about us, and I’ll get real specific. You ever try to contact Kay to contact me and…well, you go ahead and feel free, but I wouldn’t guarantee your safety if you do. I’d just kill you but she’ll destroy your entire life- personal, professional, financial, ALL of it, and call it a good day’s work, she’s not your biggest fan- something to do with you screwing me over repeatedly. Take the win Greg, you forget me and I’ll forget you. And the worse part is that I did love you. And we could have been happy, but you can’t make up your mind what you wanted and I refuse to be the toy you take off the shelf to play with when you feel like it. I. AM. NOT. YOUR. TOY.”

And with that he left. 

*****

He woke up with a splitting headache and Kay bouncing evilly on the bed making his stomach roll uncomfortably.

“Wakey wakey sunshine.”

Gabe moaned in pain and curled up into a fetal position. Kay took the empty bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue he’d left on the bed and started hitting it with the pen she always carried, making it ring abhorrently. 

Gabe gasped as the ringing in his head increased with the peals from the bottle, “Kill. You.”

“No you won’t, you love me to much. And you know Grandpa wouldn’t approve of you downing a bottle of scotch, he believe it should be savored and appreciated, not guzzled down like some cheap gin.”

She rang the bottle with her pen again for emphasis.

“I went home with Greg last night.”

That shut her up…for a second. Then she was hitting him hard.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Gabe tried desperately to escape her, but his drunk stumbling was nothing compared to her determination as she followed him off the bed and kept hitting him.

“I told him to fuck off.”

This time she did stop, and he was slumped against the bathroom door. 

“I told him I’d kill him if I ever saw him again.”

“Good.”

“And that I’d tell Corrine if he ever called me again.”

“Good. And if he tries to get to you through me I’ll destroy him.”

Gabe tried to grin at her, instead his stomach rolled heavily and he bolted for the bathroom barely making it in time to void his stomach. Kay put a cool cloth to his forehead even as she called him an idiot.

“You deserve better then him. You deserve someone who will take care of you and love you for you, ALL the time, not just when it’s convenient for them. You should find your Michael.”

“He doesn’t love me.”

“How do you know? You just met, it could be love. It’s worth giving it a try.”

“He’s in France, I’m here, I don’t think long distance would work out particularly well. Besides, we kissed. Once. That’s all, it wasn’t anything.”

They were sitting across from each other now. Gabe resting with his head against the toilet in case he needed to hurl again, Kay sitting against the bathtub.

“You never even told me what he looked like, your Michael.”

“Tall, not like Donny, but almost six feet, maybe five or six years older then me. Red/brown hair, except he’s bald so you can only tell because of his beard. Looks like he could be a mountain man if you put him in flannel and jeans, like he’d look good carrying an ax.”

Kay was looking at him weirdly. 

“What?”

She made an effort to clear her expression and smiled at him, “Nothing, just not what I’d thought you’d go for. He have any tattoos or anything?”

Gabe thought about it, “Yeah, on his arms, a couple that I know of. Probably more I haven’t seen.”

“What were the ones on his arms?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Try Gabe.”

He looked at her. “What? Why? What difference could it make? Why do you even care?”

“Because you’re describing the man you love.”

“I don’t love him!”

“Whatever, tell me about his tattoos.”

Gabe closed his eyes to think.

“He’s got a big one on his bicep, a tribal design, but it’s got a lock and key fitted into the design, like the design is the bars of a cage, and the key is woven into the bars so it can’t be opened. Or something like that. And he’s got a French verse on his other arm I think. And some other ones.”

And Gabe opened his eyes in time to see Kay’s eyes go wide.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, that just seems really cool.”

It sounded so lame and she knew it, but she was lucky that Gabe was as hung over as he was, he just put his head back and closed his eyes again.

She stood up and he blinked at her.

“Don’t move. I’m going to send Sylvie up with her hangover cure. You just stay there until she brings it up.”

“Speaking of Sylvie. How was last night?”

She grinned at him, “A great deal of fun. Pity I’ll have to kill them now.”

He laughed and groaned as the laughter made his head throb. She turned off the light leaving him in blissful darkness as she left the bathroom. Ten minutes later Sylvie was pressing her miracle cure into his hand and helping him get back into bed for a nap so it could take hold.

*****

Michael opened the door on the third insistent knock, he was bleary eyed and half dressed, this jet lag was no joke. Nor was the headache that was setting it. 

He blinked at the big man in front of him; wondering why a Rugby player was standing at his door in a well-tailored suit. Then Gabe stepped out from behind the wall of a man. Michael blinked again. It wasn’t Gabe, the face was almost identical, but the body was definitely female and the features were softer. 

Her French was excellent, “You’re Michael, I’m Kay, may I come in?”

She didn’t wait for a response as she slid past him into the room. He stared after her and then turned back to look at the big man.

Donny couldn’t help but grin at the look of bafflement on Michael’s face. 

The smile changed Donny’s entire face from one of grim purpose to one more used to smiling and joking. Michael was momentarily taken aback at the change in the man’s face, thinking this one suited him better.

“You get used it. It’s better just to go with it.”

Michael didn’t completely understand the English words, but he got the gist, ‘let her have her way.’

He moved out of the way and Donny nodded his thanks as he stepped into the room. Kay was looking out the window but turned when Michael closed the door.

She continued to speak in French, “You are Michael yes?”

“Yes. And you’re Kay.”

“Yes.”

Michael settled onto the bed, sitting with his back against the backboard, and his feet crossed in front of him, for all the world like he was about to turn on the tv and veg out.

“That still leaves me at a disadvantage, you seem to know more about me then just my name, while all I know about you is that your name is Kay.”

“And that I look a great deal like someone you know.”

Michael didn’t answer and she didn’t wait for him to do so.

“I saw you at the funeral. You were dressed like our security team.”

“Maybe they were dressed like me.”

Kay gave him a radiant smile that bowled him over; he knew that smile. He looked over at Donny who gave him a look of understanding- that smile was killer.

“Fair enough, a suit and tie with dark glasses is hardly a hard uniform to crack. It shows a flaw in their security measures though- that they didn’t realize you weren’t one of them.”

“Don’t be to hard on them, I’ve done security for years, I know exactly how to act and what to do. Besides, I only used that act to get into the cemetery and get closer to…”

It hurt to think of Gabe…stone faced and distant…hurting…kissing someone else.

Michael shook his head.

“I saw you again, after the wake, as we were leaving the office. You’d changed into a short sleeve shirt and jeans, you were sitting in the plaza in front of the building drinking a coffee. I remember your tattoos.”

“You’re very observant.”

Kay gestured towards Donny who was looking between them but unable to understand the conversation they were having.

“He taught me well.”

“And he is?”

“My driver, bodyguard, lover and soul-mate.” She switched to English, “And he’ll be my husband as soon as he stops being stubborn about it.”

Donny’s face clouded over and the smile left his face as he went stony again. Kay rolled her eyes and refocused on Michael.

Michael refocused on her as well, he’d understood a bit of that, “He doesn’t seem to agree.”

She was back to speaking French, “He’s under the misconception that I’m giving him a choice in the matter, I’m not.”

Michael sat back and raised his eyebrows as he surveyed her, “What do you want ‘girl who looks like someone I know’?”

“Do you love him?”

“That’s none of your business.”

The smile she gave him was velvet-covered steel. Donny shifted in his chair, Michael cataloged it as the move of someone ready to leap into action, apparently that smile didn’t usually bode well for however was on the receiving end of it.

“You’re making your lover nervous.”

“He’s worried I’ll pull out your heart and eat it.”

“Is that likely to happen?”

“If you hurt Gabe? Absolutely.”

“He’s a big boy you know. He can take care of himself.”

A shadow slid across her face before she hid it behind her business face. Apparently as far as she was concerned, that wasn’t true.

“You came all this way for him.”

“How do you know I came for him? Maybe I had work in the area.”

She laughed then, “Of course. I should have mentioned I did a full background check on you.”

“How?” He knew it was a stupid question the moment he asked it.

“Video Surveillance from our building into the plaza, a first name and nationality. Like you said, you’ve done security before, so you’re in several national databases so they could do background checks of their own before giving you jobs. Add that to what Gabe has told me, and I know more about you than your mother.”

Michael nodded, not doubting that that was true. 

“So you came all this way for him.”

“It was a mistake.”

“It wasn’t. He loves you.”

It was Michael’s turn to laugh. “You don’t know as much as you think you do. And I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Michael stood then, and Donny mirrored him. 

“Tell your almost-husband I have no intention of laying a hand on you as long as you leave. NOW.”

Kay didn’t move, “He does love you. I can see it in his face when he talks about you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do. Because it’s the same face I see in the mirror when I think about MY man.”

And with that she strode towards the door, “Think about it. Come say hello for real, stop waiting to run into him.”

She left a card on the dresser and Donny followed her out, closing the door behind them. Michael looked at the card, it was her business card:

KAYLEE EMDRAKE  
Vice President  
EMDRAKE INTERNATIONAL

She was pretty young to be a VP for an international company. Either this was nepotism at its best, or she was brilliant. Michael didn't have to think very hard to figure out which one it was. 

On the back of it in a beautiful hand she’d written her address, a passcode for the front gate, and a phone number.

Michael threw it in the trash, Gabe had gone off with another guy, melted into the arms of another guy. As smart as she was, she was wrong about Gabe having real feelings for him. 

It was time to go home.


	16. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find some things out about Gabe, and Gabe finds out Michael is in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G for story story story

The Will was read early the following Monday morning. Only Gabe was the least bit surprised by what it contained.

Grandma got all the property and 40% of his personal liquid assets.  
Mom and Dad got another 40% of the liquid assets  
Kay and Gabe each got 5% of the liquid assets to be untouchable for the next five years.  
Sarah, his long time nurse, got 5%  
Richard, the butler, got 5%

Sarah cried the entire proceedings; with that kind of money she could retire and spend every day playing with her new grandchildren.

Richard was composed and quiet, he could retire as well, but had already stated that no matter what he would be staying on till Patrick was completely ready. He and his wife were happy living in the carriage house on the estate, and his kids were grown and lived twenty minutes away by car. His wife was the head gardener for the estate, and they both agreed they wouldn’t be happy anywhere else.

The entire household, of three maids, two full time gardeners, two cooks, two drivers/bodyguards, Patrick, and Donny were each presented with an envelope. Inside was a bank statement saying an additional $25,000 had been added to their accounts.

Everyone was asked to leave except for the immediate family. When the door was securely closed behind them again the “last wishes” part of the Will was read.

It was no surprise that Dad and Mom would take over the Boston office. But he wanted Kay to head up the Chicago office, no one, least of all Kay, seemed surprised- she nodded, she’d known it was coming. Then the lawyer turned to Gabe and Kay had to put a firm hand on his thigh and dig in with her fingers to keep him from leaving.

“And for my grandson Gabriel my wish is for him to head up to the new international office in Paris. To live and reside there for such a time as the office requires the family touch or no less then five years. Then he may decide whether he wishes to stay or go.”

*****

Gabe kept it together till they got home, and Kay followed him to his room. It took all of ten seconds before Gabe was chucking the couch pillows at her as he paced across the room.

“You knew! You knew and you didn’t tell me!”

She didn’t hesitate to chuck them back at him. “Of course I knew, Grandpa and I have been discussing you for YEARS!”

“You could have told me!”

“Like hell I could have, don’t be an idiot.” 

“Don’t call me an idiot!”

“Don’t act like one!”

They were glaring at each other now, Gabe’s hands clenched into fists, Kay’s hands relaxed by her side. 

Gabe didn’t try to get physical with Kay, it would end badly. She’d been doing Krav Maga for years, he’d bounced around from style to style and had never found a martial art he could stick with for more then a year. She’d break him in two.

Instead he went back to pacing. She plopped down on the couch to watch him, “Then don’t do it.”

“It was Grandpa’s last wish. I can’t say no. I’m not like you Kay, I don’t want this life, I don’t even know what to do to run a company.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh please, don’t give me that shit. You’re in fucking MENSA you asshole.”

“I don’t know anything about the company.”

She stood now, angry. “STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!” she chucked a couch cushion at him.

“I’ve spent my entire LIFE living in the shadow of your stupid brain. Watching you run around the halls of the office and still understand the nuances of the numbers while I barely understood them and I’d been there for the presentation. I could quote you any problem and you wouldn’t have to think about it, you’d know the answer. You fucking asshole. I LOVE this company, I LOVE this job, I have worked so fucking hard to get where I am and Grandpa just HANDS it to you.”

Gabe looked at her, completely speechless as she glared at him, finally he managed a weak, “I’m sorry.”

She deflated, “Don’t do that.”

“Do you want the Paris job?”

“Of course not. I can’t wait to get to Chicago and finally be on my own. I’ve been working with the office there for years. I’m going to get to the Windy City and make it rival the Boston office for productivity and clients. Then I’m going to move to Toronto and do it all over again. What I want is for you to love it as much as I do. To WANT to do this as much as I do. WE are such an amazing company, we give more to charities then Bill Gates. We have one of the lowest turn-over rates of any company in the WORLD. I can give you the names of every person working on all FOUR floors of the Boston office and most of the people working the Chicago office. We are LOVED, we are RESPECTED, we make TONS of money and we use it not just to line our own coffers but to make sure the people who work for us are well taken care of as well. How can you not want to be part of that? How can you NOT want to make us even better. With your brain you could send our numbers into the stratosphere, and instead you want to play stupid and scared and run away.”

Gabe was gob smacked as he stared at her. She continued to glare at him.

“And don’t get it twisted Gabe, it’s fear, pure fucking fear. You don’t want to put yourself out there for fear of failure, so you don’t want to do it. Even though you know we wouldn’t let you fall.”

It was Gabe’s turn to plop down on the couch.

“I can’t go back there Kay…what if he doesn’t love me like I love him. What if I can’t make my personal life and professional life work. Anywhere but Paris, I could do this. Anywhere but Paris.”

“He’s here.”

Gabe didn’t understand what she was saying. He looked around the room in confusion. “Who’s here?”

“Michael. Your Michael.”

Gabe couldn’t process what she was saying, “What?”

Kay flopped down on the couch next to him, “Michael is here in Boston, he came to find you.”

“How do you know? Have you seen him?”

She told him about recognizing Gabe’s description of him and locating him at his hotel. She also told him that she’d given him their address and told him to stop by. Gabe didn’t wait, he grabbed his phone and was already out the door, Kay a second behind him. He jumped in his little VW Bug and floored it the moment they cleared the gate. 

They knocked on Michael’s hotel room door, and then knocked again when there was no response. Twenty dollars to the maid cleaning the rooms got them access. It was empty. In the trash can Gabe found the crumpled up card. The maid said she’d seen the large gentleman leave two hours ago with his bag. 

Kay tipped the maid again and asked her to clean this room last. The maid pocketed the money with a shrug and left them. Gabe curled up on the bed and tried to burrow into Michael’s lingering scent. Kay sat next to him on the bed and turned on the tv and pretended not to notice Gabe buried in the sheets, crying next to her. The man he loved had left without even trying to contact him.


	17. The City of Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe goes back to Paris and tries to find Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow posting, sorry for that! Still writing a little tonight, so I might get another chapter up.
> 
> Rated G for story...I promise the smut is going to come back soooooooon
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone interested in being a beta reader? Looking for someone who can correct my grammar mistakes, etc, and wants to read the work a little early.

Two weeks later and Gabe was back in Paris. It hadn’t been easy. He’d had screaming fights with Kay that were only broken up when their Grandmother had come in and told them to either keep it down or take it outside. 

His fights with his parents were almost as bad. He refused to go, they refused to let him NOT go. Meals were tense and filled with angry energy until once again Grandma stood up and told him point blank that he WAS going, he WOULD get himself together, and he was to STOP dishonoring his grandfather’s memory by being such a child. 

And that was it. He was going.

He got off the plane in Paris, and went up to the luggage carousels and customs. Being a platinum member he practically soared through and was greeted by a driver holding a sign saying EMDRAKE, and by Lucas jumping up and down and waving a handmade sign of his own with Noël grinning ear to ear behind him.

Gabe hugged them hard as the driver took his luggage; and with Lucas and Noël’s eyes wide as saucers the driver led them to a limousine and they piled in the back.

Gabe had been gone a little over a month. And now he was back and there was so much to talk about. 

Lucas started off with a pout, “You never said you were rich. And I mean, not just rich but Forbes 500 rich.” 

Gabe shrugged. Lucas pushed him playfully, “And here I thought I was doing you this favor by letting you stay with us when you could have bought the damn hotel if you wanted…Why were you staying at a hostel and not the penthouse of the Hôtel Fouquet’s Barrière?”

Gabe grinned, “I’ve never been a big fan of Fouquet’s, and I wanted to backpack around Europe like everyone else. Not like a little rich kid. And I really appreciated you letting me stay with you.”

“Well all I’m saying is you’re paying for lunch.”

That made them all laugh and they relaxed. Noël beamed over finally finishing his exams and completing his degree. Not that he knew what he’d do with it, but he was happy it was over. He was still working at The Bar of course and enjoying the post high of not having to kill himself with school anymore.

Lucas still had another year on his degree, and started to seriously discuss his thesis before dissolving into laughter as Gabe pummeled him for talking about the LEAST important thing going on his life.

Things were going spectacularly well with Jean and Aurelie. Jean was the best daddy in the world and Aurelie was…he blushed when he talked about her. It made Gabe give Noël a sidelong glance. Noël grinned and winked at Gabe. Later Noël would privately tell Gabe that he’d never seen Lucas so incandescently happy and mellow. They’d hit a few bumps but nothing every other dom/sub relationship hadn’t hit at least once and theirs was more solid than most seeing as they had a firm and fast rule about not lying, and Lucas wasn’t willing to fuck it up by not telling them the exact truth all the time. 

The one down side was that Jean had had to quit working at the club. The bouncers couldn’t be attached to a particular person as it might compromise their abilities in a fight. Gabe could see that it worried Lucas a little, money would get tight soon with only Aurelie bringing in a steady paycheck and Lucas focusing on his degree and living off student loans. But that was the one blemish in his perfect relationship.

Lucas and Noël went bug-eyed again when they reached Gabe’s hotel and stepped out onto his private deck at the Shangri-La Hotel. The view was indescribable, and they didn’t hesitate to open the Champagne sitting in an ice-bucket on the deck table. 

For the next hour they talked of all the things Gabe had missed out on. Stephanie had also finished her degree and was looking for work. Marie was still teaching her yoga class and doing aerial gymnastics.

Kamal had floored everyone by leaving The Bar scene and settling down with a straight-laced boy he’d apparently grown up with who had just moved to Paris. They’d run into each other at a local supermarket and had been inseparable since.

And then there was the lull in the conversation and the elephant in the room they’d all avoided talking about. 

Lucas tried to fill the gap, “So are you going to come to the club tonight?”

Gabe smiled sadly and shook his head, “No, I don’t think I can.”

Noël poured them all some more champagne, “What happened in Boston?”

“He just left. He didn’t see me or try to talk to me, he just left.”

Noël and Lucas exchanged looks, it was Lucas who answered, “He said you’d found someone else.”

“What?”

Gabe was standing now. Lucas stood as well. 

“He said he saw you, with someone else, and that he wouldn’t get between that.”

The champagne flute fell from Gabe’s fingers and smashed onto the deck. Noël expertly started to clean it up.

Lucas stared at Gabe, “Is it true?”

“NO!” Then it hit him, he’d kissed Greg.

It must have shown on his face because Noël and Lucas stared at him. Gabe turned away from them and stood looking over the Paris skyline. 

“He was an ex, we didn’t do anything but kiss, I was hurting and a little drunk maybe. It was a mistake."

Lucas came to stand next to him, Gabe glanced at him.

"I have to tell him."

Lucas and Noël exchanged another look.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t.”

Gabe looked at them in shock, “What?”

Lucas pulled him back to the chairs and handed him his glass of champagne and told him the story of Michael losing control during one of the Friday Night Games. And all the other times it felt like he was wrestling with something inside him, and sometimes just barely winning.

Gabe didn’t back down, “I don’t care. I can deal with it.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “Are you listening to what I’m saying? It took a dozen of us to ‘deal with it.’ He’ll break you in two!”

Gabe shook his head, “I’ll deal with it, I’m going to find him and you can either help me, or get out of my way.

It was Noël who answered, “He hasn’t been into work since he got back. No one knows where he is, or if they do they aren’t telling.

“Jean says he saw him a week ago, but won’t tell me anything more than that.”

“I NEED to find him.”

Lucas looked at Noël, Gabe turned to him as well. Noël looked between them, “We can ask Dom, he’ll know.”

“Who’s Dom?”

“Dominique, he owns The Bar.”

“Will he talk to us? Where would I find him?”

Lucas and Noël couldn’t help but laugh as they moved inside.

“He lives and works at The Bar. And you’ve met.”

Gabe looked at them in confusion, “I think I’d remember meeting the owner.”

They were already heading out the door when Lucas shot back, “Well you should, you spent your first night there riding his cock for all you were worth.”

It took a minute for Gabe’s brain to reboot enough for him to follow them out. The hotel provided a car that would take them wherever they wanted. Fifteen minutes later and they were in front of The Bar, and Lucas was letting them in. 

They were lucky, Gregory was at the door and knew Lucas and Noël well enough to call Dom to see if he wouldn’t mind visitors. Lucas quietly told Gabe that Jean’s replacement was good, but needed some time to really get into the swing of things here. And with Michael on leave, Gregory, and the other full time bouncer Henry, had to pick up a lot of the slack.

Gregory nodded at them and Lucas lead them through the almost empty bar to the back. He brought them to a door at the very back of the private area and rang the buzzer. The door clicked open and they headed upstairs.

Dom was lounging in just a pair of sweatpants. He kissed them all hello and brought them into the living room. Gabe was tickled to see the two cats that immediately came to curl up next Dom when he seated himself. 

He petted them absently as he got down to business.

“Lucas, Noël, good to see you.” He turned to Gabe, “You on the other hand, it remains to be seen.”

Gabe blushed and looked down as the full force of Dom’s gaze hit him.

“Dom, you’re scaring him.” Noël said.

Dom sighed and settled back against the couch, releasing Gabe from his eyes. “Sorry, it’s been a rough couple weeks. What with this one,” he pointed to Lucas, “stealing away my best bouncer. And this one,” he pointed to Gabe, “Somehow managing to break my other one. Now Gregory has to pick up the slack, and I have to find bouncers who don’t scare the boys, abuse the boys, or get so lost in the joys of the job that they forget to actually DO their jobs.”

Gabe went red with embarrassment. Lucas didn’t bother to look perturbed, Dom’s problems were small in comparison to his happiness, and he knew Dom was equally happy for him.

“So what brings you all here?”

Noël and Lucas looked at Gabe, “I’m looking for Michael.”

Dom laughed. “From what I hear, you don’t deserve him.”

Gabe’s face was a mask of shock at the bluntness. Dom’s expression didn’t change. He kept his eyes on Gabe as he pet his cats. 

“Noël, go make us some coffee. Lucas, there are cookies in the cabinet, go grab them. And you,” he looked hard at Gabe, “start talking, tell me everything.”

Half an hour later the remains of coffee and cake were on the table and Gabe had told him all about Greg and their year together, and the cheating and manipulation, and Gabe’s need to escape- then the going home and his family and the funeral, and the stupid, stupid kiss. And more importantly what had happened after that.

Dom didn’t speak the entire time; just listened quietly, absentmindedly feeding the cats pieces of cookies. When Gabe stopped talking he swallowed his coffee in three gulps, having let it go cold in his hands. The silence was thick as the boys waited for Dom to say something, do something.

Dom picked up his phone and dialed a number,

“Maggie? It’s Dom, he been in today?...Yeah, alright, I’m coming over.

Finally he brushed the crumbs off his sweatpants and stood up. “Alright. I’m going to go get dressed and get some things we’re going to need.” He pointed at Lucas, “You cannot come with us.”

Lucas stood already voicing his objections. “I’m going! You can’t stop me!”

Dom seemed to grow in size as he looked down at Lucas who chocked off his tirade.

Dom crossed his arms across his chest, “Show me.”

Lucas didn’t move for a moment, then slowly lifted up his sleeve.

Gabe gawked and Noël grinned. Lucas was wearing a gorgeous band of woven leather high on his bicep. He’d been collared, Jean and Aurelie had made it official.

Lucas looked with dismay at Gabe, “We were going to tell everyone at the same time! At dinner, three nights from now. I’m sorry!”

It took Gabe a second to shake out of it before moving to give Lucas a hug.

Lucas turned back to Dom, “How did you know?”

Dom laughed as he made his way towards his bedroom, “You think Jean just happened to have that lying around? You can’t come where we’re going, not without your Daddy’s permission, and not without him being there too.”

“I’ll call him!”

Dom stepped back out of his bedroom buttoning his jeans and a serious look on his face, “You’ll do no such thing, you’ll go home and tell him you were going to do something stupid and you’ll take whatever punishment he decides to give you. But you are not going with us.”

“You haven’t even said where you’re going!”

“That’s on purpose, and I am making allowances because I like you and you’re a good boy, most of the time- but you keep pushing me and I’ll be giving Jean a call you WILL NOT LIKE.”

That made Lucas shut-up. He fumed silently but didn’t open his mouth again. Dom finally came out of his room dressed in a loose t-shirt and tight jeans. He looked at Noël appraisingly.

“I don’t have the power to tell you not to come, but you’re going to have to listen to me very carefully and do EXACTLY what I say if you do.”

Noël nodded, “I’m going.” 

Dom grabbed his keys and wallet and they followed him out the door and out the back to his car. 

Dom dropped Lucas off in front of Jean’s apartment with the admonition that he’d be calling Jean in a minute and Lucas had better be with him.

Lucas hugged Gabe, “Be careful.”

Gabe hugged him back hard and nodded, “I’ll call you later.”

And then they were off again. Fifteen minutes later and Dom was parked and they were heading into a bar. They moved past the bar and the patrons, down the stairs towards the bathroom. Dom slid a card through the scanner next to the unlabeled door and it clicked open.

The man sitting on the bar chair as they entered gave them all an appraising look. Dom nodded at him, “I’m here to see Maggie, can you tell her Dominique is here.”

The bouncer looked them over again before pushing a button on the wall behind him. Less then a minute later and a small Hispanic woman with cloud gray eyes pushed through the door, the sound of screams, and flesh being slapped followed her before the sound proof door clicked closed behind her.

Dom towered over her but gracefully took her hand in his and kissed it, “Maggie, as beautiful as ever.”

She smiled up at him, “Charmer.”

“Is he here?”

Maggie nodded, “In one of the back rooms,” she looked around him at Noël and Gabe, “Who are the puppies?”

“This is Noël, one of my best bartenders, and this is Gabe.”

Maggie’s eyes turned to steel grey as she looked at Gabe. She took her time looking him over, Gabe tried not to flinch or move. Her face didn’t betray her thoughts as she turned back to Dom. 

“You vouching for them?”

“Yes.”

Maggie nodded, “What do you need from me?”

“A non-performance pass for the boys and safe passage.”

Maggie’s lips went tight, “You’re asking for a lot Dom; it’s a mad house in there today. The natives are restless and would love some fresh meat.”

“It’s always a mad house and the natives are ALWAYS restless. What’s it going to cost me?”

Maggie grinned, belaying the seriousness of her words, “You dog sit for me when I’m at the conference in Switzerland and I you pay my bartender's fees for the next two events.”

“Done, but you pay out the event bonus and you watch my cats when I'm down south next month.”

Maggie nodded and turned to the bouncer, “Get them taken care of, I’ll meet them inside.”

She turned back to Dom, “They can come in as they are, but you know the rules. I’ll see you in there.”

Dom kissed her hand again and she went back inside. Dom quickly shucked out of his clothes. Gabe and Noël stared at the leather straps crisscrossing his chest, and the leather underwear that barely concealed his bulge.

He smirked when he caught them staring, “Shake your head boys, your eyes are stuck.”

They both had the good grace to look embarrassed. The bouncer handed Dom a yellow armband and two bright yellow collars and leashes.

Dom put on the armband and turned back to Noël and Gabe.

“Maggie runs the best BDSM dungeon in Paris, serious players only.” He tapped his armband. “This means I’m not playing, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be approached. I’ve been here before so I have no choice but to go in dressed for the place. Only new blood get to go in clothed, and I don’t trust someone not to touch you unless I’ve got you collared. This isn’t like my place.”

He held out the collars to them, “You want to go in there, you wear this and you don’t leave my side. Yellow mean you aren’t players, just observers, but that only goes so far when people’s blood and libidos are running rampant. So you stick next to me and Maggie and you don’t do anything. This is it boys, we can turn right back around right now.”

Gabe and Noël shook their heads and Dom moved to collar Noël. He turned to Gabe and Gabe almost lost his nerve. Dom could see it in his face. 

“You ever been collared before?”

Gabe shook his head.

“You want to be?”

Gabe nodded avoiding Dom’s eyes.

“You want to see Michael?”

Gabe nodded again.

“You ready?”

Gabe closed his eyes and nodded again, Dom clicked the collar around his neck. He grabbed the leads and nodded to the bouncer. The bouncer pushed a button unlocking the door and Dom led them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little rougher from here. BDSM clubs are no joke. Fair warning for the next chapter or two.


	18. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their way through the Club to find Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot! Two chapters in one night!
> 
> Rated PG-13ish, for somewhat graphic descriptions but nothing terribly smutty.
> 
> FAIR WARNING- THIS IS A BDSM CLUB, EXTREME STUFF HAPPENS HERE, I haven't gone into terrible detail or anything, but be forewarned, if that kind of stuff is a trigger, PLEASE DON'T READ IT!

They were immediately hit with the smell of leather and alcohol. Maggie came to stand next to them as they let their eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting of the club. Everywhere they looked there was someone bound and restrained. In one corner sat several St. Andrews Crosses, each one with someone strapped to it being whipped or fucked or in some way abused. In another corner were hanging cages, some tall and upright and the occupants were made to dance in the confined space. Other cages were small and cramped and the occupants were curled up, one was trying desperately to avoid the cattle prod running over her skin. Cries of pain and pleasure filled the air an odd harmony to the normal sounds of a well frequented bar.

They were jerked back to the present when a large man sidled up close enough to Dom to be deemed a serious violation of personal space. But he ignored them as he bowed to Maggie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gabe froze when the man’s hand seemed to casually move towards Noël. Dom didn’t even look as he grabbed the hand and twisted it back in a practiced self-defense move guaranteed to lock the man’s wrist. The man didn’t even stumble as he casually moved so that he wasn’t locked up as he slid out of Dom’s grasp. He nodded to Maggie and gave Dom a grin and a cheeky salute before walking away like he hadn’t almost had his wrist sprained.

Maggie scoffed, “And he’s one of the good ones. He’d have done nothing more than goose the boy and call it an accident.” She signaled one of the bouncers from the wall over, he came and bent over her to listen, “Put a mark on Gerald’s file.”

“That will get him banished for a month.”

Maggie nodded, “So be it. He knows the rules. If he didn’t want to get banned he shouldn’t have tried to touch a non-player.”

The bouncer nodded and left. Maggie looked at the boys, “You alright?”

Maggie looked them over as Noël thanked her.

“Don’t thank me, I’d have done it no matter who you were. I have rules here because this place is dangerous, and I enforce those rules stringently BECAUSE if I didn’t I’d have a club filled with blood.”

Dom gave Noël and Gabe a sidelong glance, “You sure you still want to do this?”

They both nodded and Maggie led them through the crowd trying to keep them close to the wall.

A fight broke out two minutes later in the middle of the room. Dom immediately pushed the boys against the wall and put his back to them prepared to take on any idiot stupid enough to get close. 

Less then ten seconds after the first punch was thrown, two large men and a slim woman, who looked ready to dish out more, had wrestled the fighters to the ground. Maggie sighed and left Dom’s side to march quietly into the middle of the room. The entire room had stopped their activity to watch the little drama unfold. The bouncers lifted up the faces of the restrained fighters who looked none to pleased to find themselves looking up at Maggie. 

She spoke to them both, one nodding, the other shaking his head and spitting at her feet. The bouncer restraining him hauled him up and pushed him out of the room. The other fighter was taken in the other direction with less force. And activity in the room resumed.

Maggie came back over, the female bouncer in tow. They were speaking in Spanish as they walked. The female bouncer smiled brightly at Dom and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed him. Dom held her ass as he let her maul him. He finally let her go when Maggie coughed unsubtly. It might have been a trick of the light but Gabe could have sworn Dom blushed when he looked back at the boys to find them both staring at him again.

Maggie smirked at Dom as she talked to the boys, “This is my daughter Madalena. She’s the head of my security.”

Madalena smiled at the boys and shook their hands. Her grip was firm, confident, and unpretentious. 

“What brings you boys to our little corner of heaven? This doesn’t really look like your scene.”

Gabe spoke up first, “How do you know?”

Madalena smiled brightly again, “YOU, maybe. You,” she looked at Noël, “No, you don’t like power play, you want an equal at all times." She looked him up and down again, “Don’t suppose you like girls as well as boys? You and I could have some fun.”

Now it was Noël’s turn to blush, but to his credit he didn’t look away as he regretfully told her that unfortunately she was not at all his type. She grinned at him and winked before turning to Dom.

“Never hurts to ask.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Madalena gets her brashness from me, and her brains from her father. And we both rather wished she’d do more with her brains than this.”

Madalena squeezed her mother’s shoulder in a sideways hug, “Poor mom wishes I’d do more with my Doctorate, but I like the club, I’m HAPPY here.” And with that she kissed her mother’s cheek and walked away without looking back.

“That girl will be the death of me. God damn it Dom, can’t you make an honest woman out of her? Do that and I’ll GIVE you half the club!”

Dom took Maggie’s hand and kissed it again, “Your daughter knows her own mind Maggie, she’ll settle down when she finds the right person.”

And with that they kept moving. Gabe couldn’t help himself, “What happened to the fighters?”

Maggie glanced back at him, “Hmmmm? Oh, them. They got to decide the form of punishment they wanted. The spitting one decided on a fine and three-month ban. The other one decided he didn’t want to be banned and is accepting his punishment in one of the back rooms, that’s where Madalena is heading now. He’ll come out of it sore and bruised, but he’ll be able to come back tomorrow if he wants. After he also pays the fine for fighting.”

“Are there a lot of fights here” Noel asked?

“Of course- nightly in fact, and the fines from them pay for the eight bouncers on shift in this room every night, and four more through-out the club, not to mention the dungeon masters and arbitrators.”

She sighed then, “I’d give it all up for your little slice of heaven any day; I’m getting to old for this.”

Dom laughed, “Liar, you love it.”

Maggie gave him a little smile, “That’s the problem isn’t it.”

They finally reached the back of the large room. The bouncer at the door there nodded at Maggie while his eyes busily surveyed the room and stepped aside so they could go through it.

The moment the door shut behind them the sounds from the bars were cut off. They were in a hallway with rooms on either side and large viewing windows looking into them. Several rooms had people watching through the large windows, leaning against the window sills, talking, drinking, fucking, or masturbating.

Gabe looked through the first window on their right. A woman hung from the ceiling from hooks slid into the skin of her back. A man was in the process of being winched up next to her, Gabe’s stomach rolled as the skin on the man’s back grew taut and he was lifted from the floor. 

Gabe turned away quickly. The window on the left showed a scene of extreme rope bondage. Two masters demonstrating to a small group how to tie the knots around their willing victim.

Dom gently pulled them farther down the hall. Gabe tried not to look at the next windows they passed, but it was a losing battle against his curiosity. The next room contained people in slings and various hanging contraptions being mightily abused. The one across from that had a woman standing in the middle of a ceramic floor, her eyes glazed over and blissful as another woman slid a scalpel over her skin and rivulets of blood slid down her body to pool beneath her.

Dom refused to let them see what was in the next two rooms. He ordered them to close their eyes and made it quite clear that if they disobeyed they’d turn around without seeing Michael.

They were nearing the end of the hall now, two more rooms to go. The room on the right was empty which could only mean the room on the left held Michael. Gabe turned to it; Dom stepped into his field of vision, obstructing his view. 

“Are you ready for this?”

Gabe was about to nod when he caught sight of Noël’s face as he looked into the room. He looked momentarily stricken before realizing what he was doing and schooling his expression before looking at Gabe.

It hardly mattered now. He knew he’d look, no matter what he saw. He needed to see what was going on, he’d never be able to walk away. He nodded to Dom who stepped out of his way making space at the window for him. Gabe grabbed the edge of the window-sill to keep from jolting back at what he saw.

The man being restrained didn’t look anything like the Michael he knew. The room was completely padded, all four walls and the floor and ceiling. Michael was chained to the wall with eight feet of chain around his wrists and legs, giving him plenty of mobility. Six men stood around him whipping him and jumping back before Michael could land a blow of his own. He was covered in sweat, the briefs he wore dark with it, his body red with welts and his face savagely contorted. He opened his mouth and screamed, lunging for one of the men, losing his footing and falling to the padded floor. Screaming again, though Gabe couldn’t hear it on the other side of the soundproofing. 

Maggie pushed a button next to the window and a long-haired man, who’d been standing in the corner watching, looked towards the window frowning. He said something to one of the whipping men who nodded. The long-haired man walked around the perimeter to the door and slid outside of it. Gabe flinched at finally hearing the screams and roars and hit flesh.

Maggie made introductions, “Didier, you remember Dom. And this is Noël and Gabe.”

Didier nodded at Dom and Noël; Gabe didn’t bother to turn away from the window.

“How’s he doing?”

“Hurting, they’ve been at it for almost two hours, he just keeps coming. Then he folds in on himself, limps away for a couple hours and comes back for more.”

“I need to see him.”

No one heard him; he’d barely whispered it. Gabe said it again, louder.

“I need to see him.”

Noël heard him and turned, he said it again louder.

“I need to see him. I need to see him.”

He was moving towards the door. Dom tried to grab his shoulder but Gabe slid from his grip. 

“I need to see him. I NEED TO SEE HIM.”

He was shouting now, Dom and Didier bodily restraining him as he tried to get past them. 

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!”

He scrabbled at the collar around his neck, trying to remove it. Dom was using his entire body to hold him against the wall. Noël had one of his arms and Didier had the other one keeping him from lashing out or trying to remove the collar.

“Enough.”

Gabe stilled at the absolute power in Maggie’s voice. He could live another hundred years and never muster that amount of steel in his voice. He froze as she glared at him. He could see the pieces fitting together in her head. Why he was here, why Michael was here. What it meant, and more importantly, what she should do. Gabe waited, fearing the next words to come out of her mouth. If she said no, there would be no swaying her; Didier and Dom would carry him bodily out of the bar no matter what he did.

“Let him go.”

Dom and Didier removed their tremendous weight, Noël kept a hold of his arm. Gabe was breathing hard from his fight and the pressure Dom had placed on his chest. Maggie said something quietly to Didier as Dom grabbed the leash end again. Didier slid back inside and Gabe started to turn to see what was happening. Maggie grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. He twitched in her grasp, desperately wanting to see Michael, but not stupid enough to move.

“Un-collar him.”

Gabe moved his fingers to his neck, Maggie slapped them away, “Let Dom do it.”

The cool leather slid off his neck. 

“What’s your safe word?”

Gabe stared at her, she shook his chin, “WHAT. IS. YOUR. SAFE. WORD.”

“Pandora.”

She finally let him go, “Fine. Do I have to make you swear to use it?”

Gabe shook his head, but swore anyways, “I’ll use it, I swear.”

He never once looked away from her, desperate for her to see how serious he was. She made a sound half between a grunt of disgust and a sigh of acceptance.

She pushed the button again and Didier opened the door, Maggie pushed Gabe towards it. 

Gabe walked into the padded room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's nothing but Gabe and Michael from here on out! Gonna give these boys a happy ending if it kills me!


	19. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated....PG13

Michael had a life most people would envy. Loving parents that were still together, siblings he got along with, nieces and nephews who adored him. He’d always been big and strong, and that lent itself well to excelling at sports in school. He wasn’t brilliant but he got decent marks in school and graduated in the upper middle of every grade. He had good friends and always had enough money coming in to live off of with enough left over to have some fun.

And he had a caged animal inside him.

He always had. His older sister was a little person and used to get picked on. People learned quickly that picking on her meant Michael went crazy on you, and he was big, and strong, and unafraid. The first time he really let loose was when he found a bunch of fifth graders picking on her on the school playground. She was in fourth grade at the time and half their size, he was in third grade. They were pushing her around and laughing. He saw them at the same time as the monitoring teachers and he ran twice as fast. He was told later that it had taken both of them to pry him off the fourth graders who were curled into fetal positions as he rained hell down upon them.

He was suspended for a week. It would have been longer if his parents hadn’t raised their own hell at their daughter’s treatment. His sister was furious with him for feeling she needed rescuing; his parents were secretly pleased.

That was when they put him in rugby, hoping the exercise would help get all that excess energy out. He never had the heart to tell him he could still feel it there, waiting. 

It came out again at a high school party- a drunk boy slapped a girl. Before he even knew what he was doing Michael had punched the guy so hard he blacked out. He was told later it took three of his friends to restrain him from pummeling the guy. He didn’t remember any of that either.

He got early admission to college and immediately moved away and started to see a therapist. It wasn’t normal, this feeling. Therapy didn’t help. So he went to a boxing gym and tried that instead. He met Dom there, who gave him a job, and introduced him to a friend of his who ran a security firm. 

The next couple of years were perfect in their own way. He trained to be a bodyguard and how to do high-end security. He was good at it. There was a meditation expert at the security firm who taught Michael how to cage the beast. And the next time Michael let it out, he was more present, more aware, it wasn’t so much like blacking out anymore. He was a little more in control.

 

But his control was gone now, or rather, he’d let it go. Let the beast out, because that was easier than hurting, and he could sit back and let the beast rage and let the anger drain away with the pain of the whip and the knowledge that even if he hurt someone, there were people there who could stop him.

And the beast would get tired and they would release him from the restraints, and he’d eat and sleep and when he could feel the beast waking up again he’d go back to the padded room and the chains.

 

Gabe walked into the room. He noticed, in passing, that the window on this side was opaque; the occupants of the room couldn’t see the viewers. He hugged the wall and came to stand next to Didier. He watched Michael strain against the cuffs and barely flinch at the whip when it hit him.

He watched as Michael fell three times in a row, slipping on the sweat-slicked floor. He watched as he roared and screamed and didn’t stop trying to grab the men with the whips. Gabe couldn’t take it anymore. He slid between two of the whipping men, stopping them. They would have protested if Didier hadn’t told them to stand down. He stood just outside of Michael’s reach and gently held a hand out to touch Michael’s chest. Michael roared at him and tried to grab him. 

One of the other men, tried to push Gabe out of the way. The floor was so slick that Gabe crashed to the ground, and suddenly Michael had him by the foot and was pulling him. 

All the men in the room rushed forward and immediately started whipping Michael, trying to get him to let go. Michael screamed and pushed Gabe into the floor, covering him with his larger body, jerking from the whipping.

“Stop.”

No one heard Gabe as they lashed Michael, fearing for Gabe’s safety. Suddenly Michael was starting to slide away from him, the chains that held him sliding into the wall, forcing Michael to let go of him even as he tried to hold on.

“STOP! STOP!”

The chains stopped retracting and Michael pulled Gabe up and pushed him into the wall, protecting him with his body, as he roared incoherently at the men who were still whipping him. 

“NO!”

Gabe wrapped himself around Michael.

“STOP! JUST STOP!”

They all stopped, but not soon enough. One of the whips found Gabe’s outstretched arm and Gabe cried out in pain.

Michael tried to jump at the man who’d hit Gabe, murder in his eyes. But Gabe still held him around the neck and refused to let him go.

“No! Don’t! It’s okay! I’m okay.”

And Michael held him, growling low in his throat. Gabe looked at Didier, “Please, just go away.”

And Didier nodded to the other men, and they filed out of the room, but Didier stayed in the corner near the controls to the shackles, ready to pull them tight if he had to.

Gabe and Michael didn’t even notice him. Michael still had him pushed against the padded wall, making a cage of his body. And Gabe was happy to stay in it, one hand still around Michael’s neck, the other pressed against his heaving chest, feeling Michael’s heart pound against it and the growl still resonating.

He gently slid his hand up and stroked Michael’s cheek. Michael didn’t even blink as Gabe continued to caress him. 

“Don’t leave me here alone Michael, please.”

He whispered it softly, his throat closing with tears. And Michael’s lips were on his and Michael’s still chained arms were wrapping around him and Michael’s tongue was sliding gently over his lips and into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's on. Watch out.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it!


	20. The Taming of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Michael try to come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for some light kinkiness. But mostly just story story story. And lots of angst (sorry about that).

Suddenly Gabe was back on the street with Michael pressed against him, kissing him for the first time. He gasped into Michael’s mouth trying to pull him closer. Michael stayed hard and unyielding, every part of him resisting except for his mouth. 

Gabe opened his eyes to the padded room and the beaten man in front of him. Michael’s body hummed with tension, like a bowstring ready to fire. Michael’s eyes on him were still those of a predator tracking his prey, watching his every move within the cage of his arms. Gabe placed a light kiss on Michael’s lips, then continued his feather light kisses down his jaw to his neck before licking a line of sweat from the sweet spot right at the base of his neck where it met his broad shoulders.

Michael growled and squeezed Gabe harder, making Gabe gasp for breath. Didier shifted in the corner, concern for Gabe clear on his face. Suddenly Michael was lunging for the long-haired man, pushing Gabe back behind him. The chains didn’t even come close to reaching; it didn’t stop Michael from trying, pulling desperately at the manacles.

“Move boy!”

Gabe slid out from behind Michael, ducking under the chains. Didier pushed the button down on the remote and the chains slid back into the wall. Not fast enough to hurt, but without let up. Michael turned and tried to grab Gabe before he slid out of reach, but the chains jerked him short till they had retracted completely, leaving Michael glued to the wall, his hands out to the side and his legs slightly spread.

He continued to fight the shackles.

Didier grabbed Gabe’s arm, “Get out of here.”

Gabe pulled out of his grasp and pushed him back, “No. YOU get out of here.”

Didier went to grab him again. Gabe slid to the side just enough to help Didier crash to the floor. He’d have to thank Kay for drilling that move into him over and over again. With Didier on the ground, Gabe smashed the button on the wall labeled RELEASE. And the manacles clicked open and Michael surged towards them.

Gabe sent Michael to the floor, his momentum sending the big man sliding into the wall. He turned to rise but Gabe was already on top of him, his own momentum bearing Michael back down.

He didn’t wait for Michael, he wrapped his arms and legs around him and kissed him hard. He kissed his lips and then back down his jawline and licked his trapezius muscle again. And Michael arched his neck, giving him better access to his throat even as he growled low in his chest.

So Gabe did it again- licking and nipping up the exposed skin, tasting the salty sweat and almost burning his tongue on the heated flesh. He made his way back to Michael’s mouth, kissing him hungrily before kissing down the other side of his jaw to his neck.

When Michael tilted his neck the other way to give him access, Gabe bit down into the trapezius muscle, making Michael arch beneath him.

Suddenly Gabe was flat on the floor under the solid bulk of Michael’s body. Michael’s lips were on his and Gabe could feel the bulge in Michael’s briefs hardening against his pants.

One of Michael’s hands slid under Gabe’s shirt and Gabe couldn’t help but gasp into Michael’s mouth. Michael’s hand burned against his cooler skin, and it was Gabe’s turn to arch when a rough finger slid over a nipple.

Michael practically ripped Gabe’s shirt getting it off him. He stared down at the sun-tanned skin of the dark haired boy beneath him, his eyes still hungry. He slid his mouth back over Gabe’s and continued his exploration of Gabe’s skin, so soft and cool compared to his own.

He froze when Gabe shifted his hips upwards to grind their cocks together. Gabe pulled away when Michael stopped kissing him. Gabe watched as sanity slid back into Michael’s eyes, and with it came fear.

He pushed off of Gabe and kept his arm out to keep Gabe away. He looked around the empty room, with Didier still in the corner. He stared daggers at the man.

“You shouldn’t have let me go!”

Didier didn’t move, “I didn’t. HE did.”

Gabe stood up, “Michael.”

“Go away.” Michael was prowling the floor, very much like a caged beast. He looked back at Didier, “Get him out of here.”

“NO!” Gabe moved towards Michael, only to have the bigger man push him back, “I’m not leaving! I WON’T!”

“I’ll HURT you.” He looked at Gabe, “I WANT to hurt you.”

Gabe was silent at that, what could he say.

“You left without seeing me.”

“And you left with that boy without seeing ME.”

The contexts were different of course but it hurt nonetheless to have his words thrown back at him.

“Nothing happened!” Gabe was pushing at Michael’s arms now, even as Michael tried to push him away. 

“Nothing happened. I swear, I was drunk, and lonely, and nothing happened… and… and you weren’t there to hold me!”

He threw the last sentence back at Michael. Two could play at this game.

“I would have done anything to have your arms around me.” He was hitting at Michael now, oblivious to everything but his own pain, as he kicked and hit the larger man. “You killed me! You left without me! You just left! And I had to come back to Paris knowing you left! And I still wanted your arms around me! I hate you for that! I hate you for making me care about you! I hate you! You think you haven’t hurt me? I LET THEM COLLAR ME!”

He was so angry, so hurt, he was beating on Michael who had stopped fighting him half way through his tirade and just let him wail at him. But that last revelation snapped something in Michael. Michael had him up against the padded wall, one large hand around Gabe’s neck, the other one holding Gabe’s chest against the wall.

“NO. ONE. TOUCHES. YOU. BUT. ME.”

Michael didn’t shout. He didn’t need to. He was shaking with barely contained rage and that rage suffused every word. And just as quickly Michael was across the room, terrified. 

They stared at each other from a million miles away, both breathing hard. 

Michael didn’t dare try to move towards Gabriel, so afraid he might flinch away from him. He wouldn’t be able to deal with that, so he stayed glued to the wall until it all became too much and he slid down it to come to rest on the floor.

“I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was too much, he put his head in his hands and tried to let it all go. He heard the door open and close and he knew it was over. He’d lost.

 

He stayed there another hour- exhausted and ragged, halfway between sleep and awake, resting against the wall, staring at the empty spot across from him. Didier never left his corner, waiting patiently for Michael to decide his next move.

Finally Michael stood up and nodded to Didier, and together they walked from the room. There was no one at his window, and he barely noticed the people he passed or the looks he garnered. Didier watched his back as Michael went and showered, hissing at the hot water on his sensitive skin. And then changed into his jeans and loose t-shirt and finally headed home.

It was dark out by the time he reached his front door, he’d had enough sense to grab some bread from the boulangerie and had already eaten half of the baguette on the way up the stairs to his apartment.

He went inside without bothering to turn on the lights, what was the point? He was going to finish off the bread, find a bottle of alcohol, and pass out in bed.

“You could have broken me in half any number of times, in there, but you didn’t, you can’t. You keep fearing you’re going to hurt me, but the only time you hurt me was when you walked away.”

Michael whirled around. He flipped on the kitchen light, it spilled through the door to illuminate Gabe standing in the bedroom doorway.

“How did you…?”

Gabe looked at the ground, self-conscious. “Jean let me in. I made him, he wasn’t going to, but I made him.”

“But you left.”

“I didn’t want to be there, I wanted to be anywhere but there. But I didn’t want to be anywhere without you. I just...I didn’t want to be watched anymore. I didn’t want there to be someone in the corner waiting for you to hurt me. You won’t.”

“I might.”

Gabe laughed at him, “You’re such an idiot Michael, you won’t. You can’t.”

“How do you know?”

Gabe laughed again, but it was self-conscious and quiet, “Because if you were going to, you’d have done it already. And besides…you love me. And I love you too.”

And that was all it took. Michael closed the twenty feet between them in the space of a breath and scooped Gabe up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Icky Gooey SMUT, and some happy endings maybe :)


	21. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gabe go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've said it before but I'll say it again...I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC. I'm almost done I think....we'll see what the characters want.

Gabe refused to let go of Michael when Michael placed him gently on the bed, he kept his arms firmly around the larger man’s neck and refused to release him. They moved slowly- Michael afraid he’d hurt Gabe, Gabe hyperaware of Michael’s flayed skin.

Gabe would count this kiss as the third best kiss of his life. Michael lay almost completely covering him, but a little off to the side so he could breath. He bent his head to Gabe’s and let their lips meet slowly, gently, perfectly. Michael slid his tongue lightly over Gabe’s lips and Gabe moaned and bucked a little as he opened his mouth to accept Michael’s tongue.

Their tongues met and it was Michael’s turn to moan and buck forward, deepening the kiss. An eternity later they finally broke apart with Gabe lightly nipping Michael’s lower lip. They stared at each other, breathing a little hard, feeling their heartbeats quicken a little, feeling their hardness grow.

Gabe looked away first, watching his hand slide slowly down Michael’s hard chest and gently between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans. Michael closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of Gabe’s hand on his skin. He opened his eyes with a grunt when Gabe slid his body a little to rub enticingly against Michael’s constrained cock.

Gabe was still looking down, his eyes caught on the bulge in Michael’s pants that was trying desperately to get free. Michael watched Gabe lick his lips as he eyed Michael’s bulge. It sent a shiver down Michael’s entire body, making his cock jump and his body tense.

Gabe felt the shiver and looked back up at Michael, whatever he saw there didn’t bother him, he gave a wicked little grin and pulled Michael back in for a kiss, making sure to continue his body’s slow rubbing against Michael’s bulge.

Gabe slid out from under Michael just enough to push the larger man gently onto his back. Gabe carefully moved to straddle him and he gasped into Michael’s mouth as Michael’s hands slid over his waist and pushed him down to grind their dicks together.

_That gasp woke the animal in Michael._

Michael ground their dicks together again, just to make Gabe gasp again and feel the stutter of Gabe’s body as the boy stilled for a moment, his mouth still glued to Michael’s.

_The animal stirred in its cage and stretched._

Gabe’s body shivered at the pleasure of Michael’s hands on his waist, their confined cocks rubbing against each other, the sheer expanse of Michael’s body beneath him. He sighed into Michael’s mouth and resumed kissing him.

Gabe trailed his hands under Michael’s shirt, tugging it up so he could pull it over Michael’s head when they broke their kiss for air.

Michael watched Gabe as he slid his hands over Michael’s newly naked torso. Gabe was sitting up now, still straddling Michael. Michael kept his hands on Gabe’s waist, gently thumbing the sensitive skin right above Gabe’s jean line.

_The animal shook itself and yawned._

“Does it hurt?”

Michael tore his eyes from Gabe’s face and looked down at Gabe’s hands on his chest. Gabe gently slid a finger down a red mark on Michael’s chest- a whip welt that had subsided to a hard red line.

“No.”

“What about this?”

Gabe gently thumbed a nipple. Michael closed his eyes and moaned as something short-circuited in his brain. He opened his eyes to see Gabe looking down at him, his lips slightly parted, his eyes a little blown.

_The animal started to pace his cage._

Gabe thought he was going to cum right there- watching Michael moan and writhe beneath him. Michael’s hands had stilled on his waist, digging in a little.

Michael managed a strangled, “No.”

Gabe grinned and slid down Michael’s body till his head was at a level with Michael’s ear, he whispered, “What about this?”

And proceeded to kiss, lick, and nip down Michael’s neck till he had a nipple in his mouth and was biting it gently. Michael arched in pleasure and pushed Gabe’s head closer, making it clear he wanted Gabe to bite harder. Gabe complied.

Michael growled in pleasure, his hand fisted in Gabe’s hair. Gabe pulled back enough to move to the other nipple, making Michael groan again.

_The animal pounced._

Gabe found himself on his back, Michael above him. Michael had rolled them over and was holding Gabe’s hands above his head. Gabe stared into his eyes only to see the animal looking back.

 _The animal looked down at his prey, trapped beneath him, why wasn’t it shaking in fear? Why wasn’t it trying to escape The animal looked at his prey again, so soft and sweet beneath him. He’d seen this prey before, held it before, he looked into its eyes- and reared back in surprise. There was no fear, no subservience, there was something strong and flexible in those eyes, something worth protecting, something the animal had been searching for for years and given up on finding. The animal sat back_.

Michael let go of Gabe’s arms, rolling off of him.

Gabe didn’t allow him to go far, he slid back onto Gabe’s chest, forcing Michael to look at him.

He gently nipped at Michael’s lips, “Who do you belong to?”

Michael clenched Gabe’s thighs, “You.”

Gabe rubbed against Michael’s hard length, “And who do I belong to?”

Michael sighed and the animal purred, “Me.”

_And that was it, the animal put its head on its paws and purred contentedly at its mate. No reason to fight anymore, no cage anymore, it had everything it needed, right here._

Michael felt the tension in him snap and he almost blacked out at the release. He’d never realized how much of his energy he’d truly used keeping the animal caged. Now that he didn’t need too, his entire body felt lighter.

Gabe watched Michael breathing hard beneath him, his face having lost the constant tension Gabe hadn’t realized had always been there. It softened him a little, made his lips curl up a little on a mouth so perfectly suited to smiling.

Under Gabe’s hands he felt the tension leave Michael’s body. He let Michael rest in that moment, tension free and calm.

Gabe found himself on his back again, with Michael above him, but this time Michael was kissing him deeply but gently, his big hands tracing the lines of Gabe’s body beneath him.

Michael slid his hand up beneath Gabe’s shirt and smiled as Gabe gasped into his mouth. He’d found a hard little nipple and tweaked it. Michael slid Gabe out of his shirt and admired the planes of the boy’s torso. Teasing, licking and kissing as much of the exposed skin as he could.

Suddenly Gabe was sitting up gasping and pushing Michael away.

Michael pulled back in surprise, “Are you okay?!”

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just…I’m ticklish there.”

Michael looked at him incredulously…and laughed. Gabe had to think a moment, he couldn’t remember if he’d ever heard Michael laugh.

“What, where? Here?”

And Michael was tickling him and Gabe was trying breathlessly to escape. Five minutes of breathless laughing and squealing and sliding away from the larger man ended with him out of breath and resting quite comfortably under Michael’s outstretched body as they kissed.

They were naked now; neither one of them would have been able to tell you how nor when that happened. But they were naked, and warm, and the longer they rested there, skin touching, fingers roaming, the harder they got.

Michael broke the kiss to look down at Gabe’s unclothed body, “You’re so beautiful.”

Gabe was speechless as he stared at Michael’s hard cock, it was about six inches long, but thicker than average.

Michael watched Gabe’s eyes go wide and his mouth drop open. He self-consciously tried to cover himself up. Gabe knocked his hand away and looked up at him.

“It’s so beautiful. Can I touch it?”

Michael could only stare at him and nod. Gabe reverently slid his hand down it. Michael gave a strangled moan and fell back to lie on the bed. Gabe kept up his ministrations, alternating between massaging his balls and sliding his hand up and down the shaft.

Michael shot up with a cry when Gabe’s tongue slid from the base all the way to the tip. Gabe did it again and again; Michael gripped the sheets so hard he could hear his skeleton creak.

Then Gabe was between his legs with his tongue sliding over his balls and Michael relaxed into the pillows and released a sigh of pleasure. His straight guy friends always bemoaned the fact that their girlfriends never really took care of their balls. It was a whole package deal, ‘twig AND berries,’ ‘bacon AND eggs.’ He couldn’t help but smirk at them, gay guys NEVER forgot the balls.

Gabe grinned as Michael relaxed back, he’d tongue bathe the balls for a bit and when Michael was good and relaxed he’d show him just how good his mouth really was…his only worry was whether or not he’d get the thickness into his mouth.

Five minutes later and Michael was blissfully floating between pleasure and sleep as Gabe continued lathering his eggs. He was jolted back to wakefulness when Gabe took his now half-hard penis fully into his mouth and sucked…hard.

Michael grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his face as he screamed in pleasure. He gave an involuntary jerk up as he put a hand on Gabe’s head. Gabe moaned his own pleasure and tried to take Michael deeper. As Michael’s cock came back to full hardness Gabe had to stretch his mouth quite wide. He managed to get the first third of it into his mouth and contented himself with licking and sucking it.

Michael felt Gabe’s moan resonate through his cock and had to pry his hand off Gabe’s head for fear of pushing him back down to have him repeat the sensation.

Gabe massaged Michael’s balls with one hand and pumped the hard cock with his other as he continued to suck hard on the thickness. Michael wrapped his hands back in the sheets and tried not to drive into the warm mouth.

“I’m not going to last. It’s been to long.”

Gabe pulled back just long enough to say, “I want to taste you.”

And that was it. Gabe wrapped his lips back around the leaking cock and was immediately swallowing as Michael gritted his teeth and came.

Gabe kept his lips lightly wrapped around Michael’s cock till it stopped spurting, then gently licked it clean. Michael’s eyes were closed and his face relaxed when Gabe came to cuddle in close to him, laying his head on Michael’s broad shoulder and his hand on the heaving chest.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes; Gabe happy to count Michael’s heartbeats as it pounded and Michael trying none-to-quickly to claw his way back to lucidity.

Gabe fell asleep between heartbeat count 117 and 118- the day and the jetlag finally catching up with him. When Michael finally opened his eyes he looked down to see an angel dozing quietly beside him. The angel had a full erection that continued to throb despite his sleep.

Michael slowly extricated himself from Gabe, gently making sure Gabe’s head landed on a waiting pillow. Ever so slowly Michael started to kiss down the angel’s body. The angel mumbled incoherently and stretched out a little more.

One of the few base tenants of Gabe’s beliefs was that NOTHING was better then waking up with a warm mouth on your cock. This moment proved that to be true.

Gabe kept his eyes shut as he put a gentle hand on Michael’s head and pushed into the warm mouth, his eyes flying open when Michael took him all the way to the hilt. He arched into the waiting warmth before falling back boneless onto the bed. Michael kept up his licking, sucking, and deep throating, enjoying watching Gabe come undone above him.

“Please! Please! Harder!”

Michael was happy to oblige.

“Cumming. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-”

It was Michael’s turn to swallow as Gabe cried out his pleasure and release. When Gabe was finished Michael slowly made his way back up the prone body and kissed his tired angel. Gabe shivered in pleasure as they tasted each other on their tongues.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Gabriel.”

Gabe pulled away so he could look at Michael. Michael stared back, “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my name before.”

Michael smiled and kissed him again, “I hope to say it a lot more.”

Gabe snuggled close to him and closed his eyes, “I’d like that.”

Michael kissed the top of his angel’s head and held him closer, “Me too.”

They fell asleep like that- Michael radiating heat and strength, Gabe radiating love and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to cum...I mean come. So much love still left to have but the boys need some sleep, it's been a long month for the both of them.
> 
> Still working on it, I'll get there.
> 
>  
> 
> "lathering his eggs"...every make yourself laugh? I did...right here.


	22. What the Wait Has Been About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! (enough said)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Very NC-17. Lots of sex and Daddy Kink.

Gabe woke with a gasp and a moan, Michael was licking between his cheeks and it felt amazing. Gabe arched back towards the skilled tongue and gladly stretched his body. He squeaked as Michael slid his tongue all the way up his ass and across his spine to bite him gently on the neck.

“Good morning.”

Gabe spun so they were face to face and kissed him, “Yes it is.”

Michael grinned down at him and kissed him thoroughly. Gabe could feel Michael’s hard cock against his leg. 

Gabe shifted so Michael was between his legs and their cocks could rub together. Michael moaned happily into his mouth and flipped them over so Gabe was on top and Michael could grab his ass.

A finger found Gabe’s hole and lightly brushed over it making Gabe gasp and moan and buck backwards. Michael grinned into their kiss, “Want you. Want you so bad.” He brushed over Gabe’s hole again for emphasis.

Gabe couldn’t help but jerk back towards the finger and grasp at Michael’s shoulders, “Want you too, want you so much.” He was breathing hard, rubbing their cocks together as he mauled Michael’s mouth.

Gabe pulled back to sit up, much to Michael’s dismay. Gabe grinned down at Michael when he tried to recapture Gabe’s lips.

Michael growled at him, “That’s mean.”

“It’s been a while.” Michael took his cue from Gabe’s serious tone of voice and sat up as well, making sure to keep Gabe straddling him. They were face-to-face now- Michael leaning against the wall and Gabe astride him.

“How long is ‘a while’?”

“Game night.”

Michael stared at him. Gabe squirmed in his lap. Michael kissed him, “I can work with that.”

Gabe broke the kiss without meeting Michael’s eyes, “What about you?”

Michael pulled him forward a little to recapture his lips for a kiss, “Game night.”

Gabe stared at him, before narrowing his eyes, “Which one?”

Michael was surprised into a laugh; he flipped Gabe so they were lying on the bed with Michael on top. He didn’t give Gabe a chance to speak, instead kissing him soundly before pulling back to look at his angel, “The same one.”

Gabe wrapped his hands around Michael’s neck, “I can work with that.” He kissed him, “Lucas never told me how thick you were.”

“Lucas told you we’ve been together?”

“Of course.”

“You don’t mind?”

Gabe smiled and nipped Michael’s lip, “Should I?”

Michael nipped back, “No. Not even a little.” He rolled them over again so Gabe was on top, Michael roamed a finger back down to Gabe’s hole, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

And now they were kissing in earnest, their blood heating up for what they knew was coming. Gabe worked his way down Michael’s jaw, kissing and licking, until he reached the firm muscles of Michael’s shoulder. Then he started biting hard enough to make Michael moan in pleasure before he’d kiss the bite mark. 

Slowly he moved down to Michael’s nipples, trailing his fingers through the hair that covered his man’s chest. He tweaked the left nipple as he bit the right and then alternated, making sure both nipples were well taken care of. He loved feeling them get hard and tight, and loved the sounds Michael was making above him.

He continued his journey down the hard stomach licking and teasing as he went. He palmed Michael’s balls as he licked the wide shaft and watched Michael’s face contort in pleasure and his hands come up to knead Gabe’s hair.

He could feel Michael’s balls getting tight, a sure sign that he was close. Gabe pulled off Michael’s cock with a hard suck and Michael convulsed on the bed. When he didn’t feel Gabe’s mouth on him again his eyes popped open to look down at him.

Gabe kept massaging the balls but didn’t touch the jumping cock in front of him. Michael’s hand moved down to his cock, Gabe hit it away.

Michael growled and threw Gabe down and starting grinding his hard, wet, cock against Gabe’s own.

“I was so close.”

Gabe shifted his hips up to grind harder against Michael, “I know.”

Michael put his head against Gabe’s shoulder and groaned in pleasure, “So close, want your mouth on me.”

“I want you to cum in me.”

“I was planning on it. Right down your throat.”

Gabe hit him gently, “You know what I mean.”

Michael was still grinding against him, “I was planning on doing that too.”

Gabe pushed up again and Michael shivered in pleasure, “Please daddy?”

Michael had to grab hold of the pillow beneath him and focus really hard to keep from cumming right then and there. God, he hadn’t thought he’d ever hear those words from Gabe’s mouth directed at him.

Gabe could feel Michael shaking on top of him. He contented himself with kissing and biting the exposed neck and shoulder, “Please?”

Michael pulled back enough to capture Gabe’s mouth in a hungry kiss that left them both gasping for air. Michael rolled Gabe over and started to make his way agonizingly slowly down Gabe’s back with his tongue and teeth. He licked every vertebra, until he found the one halfway down Gabe’s back that made Gabe cry out in pleasure and arch up for more contact.

Michael pushed Gabe’s shoulders down and attacked that spot with light licks and kisses that drove Gabe crazy with need. After a couple moments Michael continues down the spine, kissing and licking as he went until he reached the treasure at the end of his journey.

Michael spread the cheeks and Gabe moaned into the pillows as Michael slowly licked his way from Gabe’s perineum to the top of his ass and then did it again. 

Slowly he made his licks shorter and shorter till he was licking slow circles around Gabe’s hole. Gabe was coming undone above him, trying to chase Michael’s tongue to get it to touch him where he wanted it most.

“Please Michael, please, please Daddy, lick my hole, please, can’t stand it, please, PLEASE!”

Michael pulled away and laid his body over Gabe’s, making sure his thick, hard cock lay pleasantly between Gabe’s cheeks.

Gabe humped back in need but Michael pushed his body into the bed and nipped Gabe’s ear, “Boys who tease their daddies get teased in return.”

Michael slid his cock back and forth in the warm crevice and licked a line of fire up Gabe’s neck as his boy sobbed and gyrated beneath him.

“Going to fill you so full, make you feel so good. You want that?”

Gabe choked on a sob and nodded frantically as he reached back to pull Michael’s lips to his. Michael kissed him back, mirroring Gabe’s need and ferocity as their tongues dueled. Michael enjoyed every gasp that stilled Gabe’s tongue as Michael continued sliding between those perfect cheeks.

“You feel so good baby, can’t wait till you’re wrapped completely around me.”

Gabe moaned in agreement and shook in pleasure as Michael moved to slide his tongue back down his spine. He made his way back to Gabe’s waiting hole and continued to lick circles around it as Gabe continued to chase his tongue, wanting him so desperately to lick it straight on.

Michael pushed back and gave the pert ass a spank. Gabe yelped and fled Michael’s hand, only to push back again with a sob.

“Hold still baby, grab those cheeks, pull them open for me.”

Gabe was quick to comply, reaching back to give Michael more access to his hot little hole. Michael started right under his balls and slid his tongue all the way up and over the tight hole. Gabe gasped and dug deeper into his cheeks to keep himself open.

Then Michael was pulling his hips towards him and with a soft tongue lapped at the winking hole, making it relax as Gabe sighed in pleasure. Without warning Michael made his tongue hard and straight and slid it into his boy.

Michael held Gabe as the boy screamed and shook, his tongue delving as deep as he could into the smaller boy.

“Yes! Yes Daddy! Love you daddy! So good!”

Michael kept it up, alternating between tongue fucking him and soft sweet licks around his hole. He moved a hand to Gabe’s cock to feel it twitching and leaking. Gabe whimpered in pleasured as Michael squeezed his shaft and pumped a couple of times.

Gabe was in heaven…and hell. It felt so good, god it had been so long since he’d had anything bigger than a finger in him. More than a month since that Game Night. 

And that tongue, oh god, that tongue, it wiggled obscenely inside him, tasting him, undoing him. He needed more, so much more, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Want more daddy, want your cock in me, want all of you in me, please, please, can’t take it, please.”

The last came out in a keening wail as Michael removed his tongue and his hand from around Gabe’s cock and spanked the boy.

“On your back. Knees up.”

Gabe spun dizzily to comply. While Gabe obeyed, Michael pulled a couple things from the side table drawer.

Gabe watched with half glazed eyes as Michael slicked his hands with lube and proceeded to fondle Gabe’s balls and cock in a warm, wet, strong handjob.

Gabe arched and spread his legs wider as he pumped up into the large hands. Then Michael was circling his wet hole with a slick finger and Gabe was a gibbering mess. He let go of his knees so he could pull his cheeks wider for Michael. He felt something slick and cylindrical slide inside him and recognized it as one of the syringes from the club. He enjoyed the feeling of the cooling lube as it filled him. And it reassured him that he’d be sufficiently lubed for his man.

 

A large finger slid inside him with ease and lips covered his own as he moaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Michael as Michael continued to finger fuck him, sliding the digit in and out.

“Wait.”

Michael had pulled back, still within the confines of Gabe’s arms. Michael stared down at Gabe’s face as his finger swirled inside him. Gabe jerked with a cry and Michael grinned down at him, “Found it.”

He slid his finger back over the boy’s prostate for good measure, enjoying Gabe’s reaction, “Ready for another?”

Gabe could only nod as Michael slowly fed another finger inside him, making sure to graze the prostate, “So open for my fingers. Didn’t hurt at all did it? Such a cock slut, a month without a dick and you’re still loose enough to take two fingers like it’s nothing.”

“Yes daddy, I’m a cock slut, I need it in me so bad, I need a daddy dick in me all the time!”

“I could shove my thick cock in you right now and you’d be loose enough to take it wouldn’t you. You’d thank me for filling you up and giving you a cock to feed your hungry hole.” He leaned in so he was right next to Gabe’s ear and whispered obscenely, “Want me to fuck you with it right now? Want my cum in your dirty cunt? Maybe even piss in you? Watching Dom piss in you that first night…marking you…I wanted that to be me, make you mine. Show everyone my pregnant little slut.”

Gabe screamed and came, his ass spasming around Michael’s fingers, his cock coating both their stomachs with cum. Michael slid his fingers out of the pulsing hole, making Gabe moan. Michael watched Gabe go limp as his orgasm suffused him. Michael slid his fingers in the mess on Gabe’s stomach and brought his fingers to Gabe’s mouth, making Gabe lick it off. 

Michael did it again and again, enjoying Gabe’s tongue on his fingers. When Gabe finally came down from his high Michael put a hand in his hair and gently pulled Gabe’s head to his cum-covered chest.

“Lick it up boy.”

Gabe readily complied. Michael watched with hooded eyes as Gabe’s tongue left cool lines across his chest, making his nipples go hard. He gently pushed Gabe’s head down to his semi-hard cock and Gabe gladly sucked it back into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the cock getting harder in his mouth.

“Nice and slow.”

Gabe moaned against the cock and settled in to give his man a nice blowjob. Ten minutes later and Gabe was starting to feel it in his jaws, he’d settled against Michael’s balls and was sucking them gently to give his aching mouth a break.

“Good boy, better than I though you’d do.”

Gabe glowed at the praise. 

“Come up here.”

Gabe slid his tongue up and over the balls and up the hard shaft as he slid his body up to land contentedly in Michael’s arms.

Michael rubbed Gabe’s back as they kissed. He slid his large hand back down to the pert ass and slowly slid a finger back inside. Gabe sighed happily into his mouth and kissed him harder. 

“Another finger please.”

Michael happily obeyed and watched Gabe go a little cross-eyed as he felt another finger join the first and scissor inside him.

“Can you take another one?”

Gabe nodded and forced himself to relax as a third finger slowly started to slid in to join the other two. Laying his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Does it hurt?”

Gabe shook his head and buried his face in Michael’s neck, “It feels good.”

Michael moved slowly, getting Gabe acclimated, making sure to occasionally, and very gently, slide across his sensitive prostate. When Gabe was starting to push back against his fingers Michael slid them out. Gabe looked back in dismay. Michael shushed him with a kiss and Gabe felt something hard, smooth, slick, and cold at his entrance. 

Slowly Michael slid the lubed up plug against his boy’s hole, waiting for it to accept it. Gabe pushed back and felt the tip pop past his sphincter. He kept pushing back as Michael pushed forward and his eyes popped open as he felt his hole stretching around something that was getting progressively thicker.

Before it got uncomfortably thick Gabe pulled it almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in again. Michael kept this up for a while, kissing Gabe’s mouth, neck, and shoulder as he played with his boy. Gabe was stretching so beautifully around the plug that, Gabe knew, was, at its thickest, slightly larger then his own shaft.

It came as a surprise to both of them when Gabe’s ass suddenly swallowed the whole thing and he gave a strangled cry of surprise as his sphincter closed around the oblong bulb and it rested inside him, pushing heavenly against his prostate.

His cock was rock hard and he pushed Michael fully onto his back and started grinding their cocks together as he squeezed the toy inside him. Michael kept a hand against the base of the plug and let Gabe push against it making the plug push a little deeper inside him.

“So good! SO good! Want more! Daddy! Take me! Take me! Want you! Need you!”

Michael slid out from under his boy and pushed Gabe’s shoulders into the bed. Gabe was more than happy to comply, gasping as he slid his legs under him and the plug moved inside him.

“I’m going to take it out Gabe. Relax your hole.”

Gabe sobbed at the idea of being empty but forced himself to relax as Michael slowly slid the toy out of him. Michael pulled it out halfway so the thickest part was stretching his boy’s hole. Michael couldn’t look away. It was kinky and lewd and he loved seeing his boy’s hole stretched around something so big.

Michael slid it back and forth a couple times making sure Gabe really was stretched out enough for him before sliding the plug out. 

He draped himself over Gabe’s back and kissed his boy’s neck as he lined himself up and they both held their breath as he slid inside. Gabe cried out in pleasure and Michael could only moan incoherently as he bottomed out inside his boy.

He slid out till just the tip was still inside and slid back in with Gabe pushing back with a strangled groan of need. And slowly they found their rhythm. Michael pulled back so he could grab Gabe’s hips and used them as leverage as he slid in and out of his boy.

Gabe abandoned trying to help as his upper body relaxed into the mattress and he let Michael’s hands on his hips dictate their pace. It felt SO good. He was so full, so stretched, so warm. Every slide in and out of Michael’s fat cock slid across his prostate and he could intensify or relieve the pressure just by squeezing a little. He enjoyed hearing Michael’s gasp every time he squeezed his ass muscles.

“God you’re gorgeous like this. Taking all of me. Stretched around me. So good.”

Gabe could only moan back.

“Turn around, I want to see your face.”

Michael pulled out and Gabe quickly spun around, lifting his legs so Michael could fill him again. He didn’t like being empty.

They watched each other’s face as Michael pushed back inside, this angle creating different pleasures for both of them. Gabe pulled Michael towards him and claimed his mouth as Michael came to rest fully inside him. He stayed in to the hilt for a couple moments as they kissed and caught their breath. He broke the kiss to smile lovingly down at Gabe.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much Michael. So much.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Michael was moving slowly in and out now, watching Gabe jerk a little every time his cock grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

“I can’t take it Michael, I need to cum again, please, faster, please.”

Michael kept his strokes slow and long, enjoying Gabe falling apart.

“Please Daddy, harder, please, please.”

Gabe had his hands on Michael’s ass and was trying to get him to move, increasing the pace. Michael refused to move any faster, and Gabe was losing his mind.

“Need it daddy, need your cum, need to cum. Please. PLEASE!”

“You want my cum baby?”

“YES! YES!”

“Want to cum with my slick inside you?”

Gabe’s eyes rolled back and his pupils blew wide as his desire for just that scenario made his entire body shake.

“You want my cum? You work for it.”

Michael spun them around with his dick still firmly seated in Gabe. He held his boy steady as Gabe shook. Gabe was straddling Michael now. The shift in their gravity had Gabe’s ass firmly around the base of Michael’s cock.

Gabe put his hands on Michael’s broad chest and slowly lifted himself up before sliding back down Michael’s shaft. Michael’s mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Oh god, he was so deep.

Gabe squeezed his sphincter around the thickness inside him and Michael grabbed his hips with bruising force. 

“Oh god, you’re so tight, so tight. Yes baby, squeeze me, fuck yourself with my cock.”

Gabe complied, sliding up and down, lost in his own overwhelming need to feel Michael’s cum inside him.

“Please daddy, cum inside me, cum inside my cunt. It’s all yours, all of it, always.”

“Gonna cum baby, gonna fill you, make you mine. Mark you.”

Gabe tweaked Michael’s nipples and Michael roared in pleasure as he pounded up into his boy as Gabe slammed down. And Michael was cumming, his entire body frozen and tense as he pulled Gabe down hard onto his cock and Gabe clenched as hard as he could. 

Gabe saw white around the edges of his vision when he felt Michael’s cum coating his insides. The lighting bolt of pleasure that slammed down his spine left him gasping for air and his own orgasm left him limp as he shot his load all over Michael’s chest and started to slump down onto his man.

Michael shifted to keep his softening cock inside of Gabe as Gabe slid bonelessly to the bed. Gabe mumbled something incoherent, Michael responded in kind and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go. I need to wrap this up so they can all live happily ever after.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together

_Gabe sat contentedly surveying the group that had assembled in the private dining room of L’Ambrosie. Everyone he cared about was here, along with some new friends._

His first month back in Paris had been a whirlwind of long days studying the ins-and-outs of his family’s company, and long nights studying Michael.

It was one thing to say “I love you,” and another to really know a person. Gabe thought back on that first month as one of the happiest, and most exhausting times of his life. He spent his mornings relearning the business and his afternoons acquainting himself with the Paris office. He’d come home exhausted, hungry, and usually had a splitting headache.

It was nice to have Michael take care of him. He’d go back to the hotel, fall into Michael’s arms and let his man bathe him, feed him, and hold him as he fell asleep. He’d wake up in the middle of the night to make love to Michael, and do it all again the next day. His work-free weekends, where they really got to know each other, were times of pure bliss.

Month two was easier; with the cram sessions over he spent his mornings at the office and his afternoons looking for a new office space to expand into. There were currently 50 employees, most of them transplants from the England office and the Canada office. Gabe was preparing to expand that to 100 in the next year with 200 more by the end of the second year.

Dominique put him in touch with a friend who was a realtor for high-end real estate. Michael had met the man before and Gabe liked Jerome immediately.

  _Gabe looked over at the little love seat where Jerome sat with his beautiful date Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle was in a lively discussion with Kamal and his boyfriend Sahil sitting on a sectional next to them. Jerome, next to her, was deep in a serious conversation with Aieeda and Madalena sitting on lounge chairs next to him. Gabe wondered if Jerome and Emmanuelle realized their hands always strayed to the other person’s leg even as they made sure to be always touching- A silent confirmation that the other person was there. If it wasn’t serious yet, it would be._

By the end of the second month Jerome found Gabe a suitable building that had just gone up right outside of Paris and immediately orchestrated the buying of the entire lot. It would take another six months for the building to finish according to Gabe’s plans.

There were fifteen floors and as the new owners they would be able to dictate who did and did not get the other floors. The top four floors would eventually hold all 300 people he expected to employ. For now they would hold the top two floors for office space and rent out the other two until they needed them. The third floor they’d keep would house the gym and company nursery, and the fourth would house the company cafeteria.

Kaylee had laughed herself silly when she heard that Gabe had already agreed to give one of the floors over to a culinary institute that would provide all the meals for the cafeteria. The cafeteria kitchen would be staffed by a head-chef with students from the institute as his workers for some hands on experience. The floor beneath the cafeteria would be their test/prep/teaching kitchens. His employees were over the moon excited about the prospect of an in-house cafeteria with five-star quality food that didn’t cost as much as ordering in or going out. The institute was excited to have a space where they would have real people to test their skills on.

The land behind the building was already being taken over by the ‘non-profit sustainable living company’ moving in. They would be in charge of the gardens behind the building and would work with the culinary institute to make sure two of the four large greenhouses were adequately stocked with local, organic, vegetables for the institute’s use.

The culinary institute had been a gift Gabe hadn’t thought of but was thrilled about. When the owner of the institute had jokingly commented on how great it would be to have greenhouses around Gabe had run with the idea.

He had his new assistant, Aieeda, create a list of non-profits suitable for his needs.

_Gabe looked over at where Aieeda sat drinking a sprite and laughing at something Madalena said. She was a short plump woman, in her mid-twenties with caramel skin so flawless it left all the women in the office gasping in envy. She was wearing a beautiful blue hijab and a long sleeved full-length dress of her own design._

Gabe thought back to the first time he met her during that first month of insanity. Michael had commented during the last week that he wasn’t coming home so tired/hungry/or hurting. Gabe had assumed, at first, that it was because he was used to the workload now, but that didn’t explain the lack of hunger.

The next day he found himself sitting at a conference table, looking over files with a mostly-empty bowl of curry and rice in his hands without any idea of how it got there, when he’d picked it up, or, by the looks of it, devoured it.

He called out a general inquiry, and was more than a little surprised to see her head pop around the corner. He made her sit across from him as she ate her own curry and rice. She had been a receptionist in the office for five months and had seen him sitting there for the last three weeks, just slaving away, looking more and more exhausted, so she started putting snacks within easy reach of him and he’d eat it, so she started making more sustainable meals and he would eat those as well. And she would see him rubbing his temple and she’d bring him some painkillers and water.

He offered her the assistant job on the spot. He liked her even more when she immediately gave him her list of demands and salary requirements. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves bargaining back and forth for the next fifteen minutes.

Gabe was upfront and honest about himself and his requirements and what she’d have to deal with. She was upfront with him about her faith and religious needs and what it would mean to him. They shook on it and he called down to HR to start the paperwork.

When he asked her to pull-up a list of potential non-profits that dealt with sustainable living she jumped on the assignment with zeal. She came up with a list of 20 companies and gave her own pros and cons on each. She did her due-diligence but was prepared to fight for the one company she liked best.

Gabe enjoyed sparring with her, he made her fight hard for her choice. He shocked her into hugging him when after thirty minutes of fighting his devil’s advocate stance he said he’d met with them yesterday, and she should expect to hear from them soon. She would be the point person from here on out.

It had been a gift from god for Christine and her husband Ben when Gabe had offered them the space in his new building. They were three months behind on their office space rental with no foreseeable means of paying it. Christine and her husband had spoken long into the night on more than one occasion about folding the company. Their ten full time employees and five part-time employees would have to be let go.

It would break their hearts. They did good work in inner-city areas, applying and searching for grants for parks and gardens. They taught classes on how to grow vegetables on roofs, and basements, any space that could be used by families that didn’t have enough space to begin with. They taught cooking classes in schools using vegetables and wholesome foods that some children had never seen before. 

When Gabe walked into their office they were two days away from telling everyone that this was it. 

Gabe walked in, laid down the floor plan of the building, laid out his plans and waited. Christine and Ben had looked at him like he had suddenly grown horns. Gabe looked back as the silence grew.

Ben broke the silence as he looked at the floor plan. “We can’t afford this. Even if all we took was a half, or even a quarter of this floor, it would be more rent then we pay in six months.”

Gabe presented them with two checks. The first was to cover the three months of back rent they currently owed their landlord, plus enough money to cover another six. The second one was a check that Gabe said covered a year’s rent for a half of a floor in his new building.

The first check he said was theirs, no matter what; he liked their company, liked what they did, and wanted to help. The second one was theirs if/when they signed the lease. He laid it all out for them- who he was, what his company did, why he could afford to do this, and what he expected from them. He gave them a week to think about it, and his personal office number. He told them to call anytime after 1pm the following day.

They hardly needed the time. Five minutes after Gabe left Christine broke down into tears and Ben went to pay the landlord. When he got back they informed their staff of the upcoming move and their new benefactor.

Aieeda took the call at 1:03pm jumping up and down with excitement as she scheduled a meeting for them at the new office site for the following day. Gabe and Aieeda walked them through the space with the architect. They discussed what they wanted and what was possible. Aieeda was on Cloud-9 and happily led them through the back area where the gardens and greenhouses would be.

Gabe enjoyed watching Aieeda answer all the questions, even if they were directed at him. She knew exactly what she wanted for Ben and Christine and had spent more time at the new building site than anyone else from the office. The architect had quietly informed Gabe that if she wasn’t so smart, sweet, and kind (often bringing his workers treats and coffee) he would have been exhausted by her by day one. She pestered him with questions constantly and was probably more aware of the building codes and requirements than he was now.

Gabe had left the filling of the rest of the floors to her and Jerome.

_It was with malicious glee that Gabe had informed her yesterday that she was fired and that she was expected to accept her new job offer as office manager tout-de-suite and he wouldn’t accept no for an answer. She punched his shoulder hard enough to bruise before grabbing him up in a hug while spouting out her new list of demands and pay increase. She had spent most of today setting up interviews for candidates to replace her as his assistant._

By the end of month three Gabe was comfortable in his new roll as “The Boss” and his work life had become more of a 9-5. Aieeda and Jerome had filled half of the remaining floors and were excited to fill the rest. It was about then that Jerome stopped by the office and informed Gabe that it was time for him to stop living out of a hotel and find a place of his own. Starting tomorrow.

The next day found him in the apartment of his dreams. It was the sixth they’d seen and was a duplex penthouse apartment perfectly situated to have a view of both the Eiffel Tower and the Sacred Heart Cathedral. It was two blocks away from a major train station and it would take 20 minutes to get to the new office via train, or 25 via car, if traffic wasn’t bad. There was a garage under the building and everyone got a space. It was home to more than one person of influence and the apartment had just gone on sale today because the owner was moving to Los Angeles and did not want to leave such a large place empty for ten months out of twelve.

Michael was quiet when Gabe walked him through the space the following weekend. Gabe was already talking about all the things he wanted to do with the place, allocating rooms and thinking of the décor.

“So what do you think?”

He finally stopped talking long enough to stand at the balcony railing with Michael. Michael didn’t answer right away, looking out across the city, a slight haze in the air.

“It’s great Gabe, you’ll love it here.”

Gabe folded in on himself a little, he’d just assumed Michael would love it as well.

“If you don’t like it, we can find something else.”

Michael looked at him than and Gabe realized his mistake. They’d never discussed living together. It was easy with the hotel and Michael’s place, they had their own space, they spent the night wherever they wanted. It was so easy.

“I want to live with you Michael, I want to be with you, always.”

“Gabe, I can’t afford this, I probably can’t even afford the maintenance on a place like this.”

“I’m not asking you to. I can.”

“That’s not fair.”

They’d never talked about the money thing either, how Gabe had so much and Michael had just enough. When they were at the hotel, they got room service, or went to the restaurant downstairs and it was charged to the room. When they were at Michael’s place Michael would cook, or they’d go to one of the local places and Michael paid.

Gabe stepped back, “It bothers you that I’ve got money?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

Michael pulled Gabe into his arms, “Gabe, we’re equal partners in this relationship, I want to be with you forever and always, but I don’t want to live off your money, I want us to share the responsibilities. It’s great that you have money. It makes our lives so much easier, and I am lucky that you have it and that you’re smart with it. But I’m not the kind of person who can sit back and watch other people take on responsibilities that I should, and want, to be a part of. I’m going to have to stop working at The Bar the minute life settles down and we go back there. And if I go back to doing security, which pays the best, I’ll be leaving for months at a time, and-”

He left the rest of that sentence hanging, - _and there is the possibility I might not return._

Gabe rested his head on Michael’s chest and they stood looking over the city in silence.

“I was thinking you could become my bodyguard, like Donny.”

Michael pulled back so he could look at Gabe’s face. “Are you serious?”

Gabe searched for the incredulity in Michael’s face that was absent in his voice- but there was just curiosity, not contempt.

“Yes. I mean, I’m not really in any danger, but the building needs security, and I thought you might enjoy being in charge of that, we do sometimes deal with dignitaries, and high level clients who ARE security risks. And it’s assumed that if THEY bring security, I should have a personal bodyguard as well, just to be on the safe side, and it pays well, just like any other security job, so you’d be able to pay some of the mortgage, or other stuff, if you wanted, we could work it out you know, and-”

He was babbling and he knew it. Michael stopped the tirade with a kiss. “I’d like that.” Gabe sighed and pulled Michael closer for another kiss. Michael kissed back hungrily, “And I think this apartment is amazing. There’s even room for a gym downstairs, and I’ve been fantasizing about fucking you in that sunken tub in the master suite that’s big enough for an orgy.”

“Mmmmm, that could be fun.”

“The fucking or the orgy?”

Gabe favored him with a wicked grin instead of answering, “I’ll call Jerome and tell him to start the paperwork.” He pulled out his phone and started to head inside, “You know between the office building, this place, and the house in the south, I’m making Jerome a millionaire.”

Michael laughed and caught himself, “Wait, WHAT house in the south?”

Gabe gave him another evil grin and slid inside.

So month four began with Michael becoming a part of the planning of the new building, and the paperwork on their new apartment being processed. That Monday Michael placed a call to his old security firm and spent the better part of that week in meetings with them, even bringing in Aieeda and Jerome into some of them. When Gabe asked what was going on Aieeda redirected his focus to something work related, Jerome would pull out more paperwork for him to deal with in regards to the new place, and Michael would simply shut him up by making him lose his mind in more mind-blowing ways.

Gabe simply assumed he’d hear about it when they were ready, and he had enough trust in these three people to assuage any fears he had about what they were doing.

Three weeks later and Gabe was called into the conference room where Michael, Aieeda, and Jerome were grinning hugely as they told him to sit. He eyed them warily as he took his seat and waited for them to get it out.

Aieeda flicked the large tv screen on as Jerome slid a large folder over to Gabe. They had filled the rest of the floors and were eager to share their thoughts and get Gabe’s final approval.

Floor 15&14 would house their own company

Floor 13&12 would be open office space for small businesses/conferences/client meetings, until their own company hired the people to fill them.

Floor 11 was being turned into an extra large gym.

Floor 10 was now the Nursery and Cafeteria

Floor 9 held the rest of the Culinary institute

Floor 8 held four non-profits, each taking a quarter of the space. With Ben and Christine’s help, Aieeda found three other companies that might well benefit from Gabe’s generosity while helping in their own way.

Floor 7-5 were being leased by a publishing company that was looking to expand out of their large Paris office. They were paying slightly above market value to offset the non-profits, but it gave them access to the Gym and the Cafeteria.

Floor 4 held an archiving company

Floor 3 was now home to the Security Firm that Michael used to work for. They were excited to move into a bigger space, they would be able to use the gym and cafeteria and keep the 4th floor for business stuff. They would keep their warehouse space for tactical training, preferring not to have that in the same building as children. They would also be doing all the security for the building and with Gabe’s company working with high-powered people it gave them access to a steady stream of potential clientele. It meant good food and good gym access for any of the security workers not out on a job. It meant that working from the office was much more pleasant than the cold dank warehouse they were in before. Also, anyone employed by the security firm was allowed to put their kids in the daycare upstairs. Which meant seeing their kids more which endeared Aieeda and Gabe to them no end. It also meant the building would be one of the most secure in the city, something the new businesses greatly appreciated, especially with the daycare on the premise.

Floor 2 held an up and coming tech company that was going to be in charge of all the IT for the building. The owner of the tech company was the daughter of the Security Firm’s owner.

And Floor 1 held the lobby and beautiful indoor seating for when it was too wet or cold to be out in the garden.

 

Gabe was thrilled with the work Jerome and Aieeda had done. Looking at the file in front of him he was pleasantly surprised by how well they had done at finding companies that would benefit his own company. Aieeda’s laugh pulled him out of his reverie. 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.”

He grinned at both of them. “You’ve done incredibly well. Thank you.”

Aieeda bowed and Jerome laughed and followed suit. Michael grinned and winked at him.

Month Five was spent with his mornings at the office and his afternoons at the new site. Every day more and more trucks pulled up to the loading docks to unload desks, chairs, gym equipment, cooking ranges, etc.

The security firm was the only ones currently moved into their new space. It was no more then two desks and a phone line at the moment, but Gabe was happy to leave the responsibility of all the people coming in-and-out in their hands.

He also lost Aieeda for most of every day. She would give him his schedule in the morning then head over to the new building site to supervise and keep the security firm updated. She thrived on the insanity and Gabe had never seen her so happy. They’d catch up again mid afternoon and she’d go through the new space with him. They were often joined by different people from the various companies moving in looking over their own spaces.

Michael was at the new site every day, helping the security firm. They’d leave hand-in-hand to go have dinner and then head to their new apartment where they would either do some unpacking or baptize a new room.

By Month Six the building was more or less ready. The Tech Company had been the next ones in, finishing the wiring for internet, wifi, etc. They worked with the Security Firm to install cameras and safety measures, and prepared all the computers for Gabe’s company.

Most of the companies moved in during the second week. Aieeda worked out a schedule so that each company had the use of the loading dock and the Tech Company to help with any computer stuff they needed.

It was the end of the sixth month and everything was ready. Their company was completely moved in and it was already starting to feel like home.

_Gabe looked over at where Kaylee sat talking to Aurelie. Kaylee and Donny had come in at the beginning of Month Six. They’d spent the last five months in Chicago upping Chicago’s productivity by 8% and Kalyee was smug about how much more she was planning to do._

Now she was in Paris, filling in the last bits of information Gabe needed and adding her invaluable input to the new office space and the business. She met Aurelie, Jean, and Lucas two days after landing. Her and Aurelie had immediately become fast friends.

_Gabe grinned as both women looked at the new rings on their fingers. He looked over to where Michael, Jean, and Donny were leaning on the bar, drinks in hand, a little drunk, and laughing uproariously._

Donny had spent most of the last six months learning French- apparently he was good at languages- a skill that surprised him but only made Kaylee raise an eyebrow and go, “Of course.” (He was currently learning Mandarin and quite frankly kicking Gabe’s ass at it.)

Donny, Michael, and Jean had spent most of the last month in the new gym comparing workout routines, getting to know each other, and apparently coming up with a plan.

Halfway through dinner Jean and Donny stood up to make a toast. They pretended to be flustered and hemmed and hawed over who should go first. They agreed to do it together much to the amusement of the gathered guests. Then, as one, they turned to their girls and in well-rehearsed words proclaimed their undying love, got on one knee, and proposed.

The whole room had erupted in cheers and applause. Kaylee was laughing so hard as she flung herself into her man’s arms. Aurelie was more restrained but equally exuberant as Lucas jumped up and down clapping behind them.

The room erupted again when after putting the ring on her finger Aurelie kissed her man and said, “Well it’s about time, but we’ll have to wait nine months for the wedding or I won’t fit in the dress.”

Jean was speechless as her words filtered through slowly, only then had he realized she hadn’t been drinking. Aurelie laughed and kissed him again as everyone toasted to new beginnings and their good fortune.

_Gabe watched as Jean and Donny looked over at their fiancées, thick as thieves, discussing wedding plans and just what kind of cake Aurelie was going to make for Kaylee’s wedding, and what trimester she could still fly to Boston in. (Now that Kay FINALLLY had Donny where she wanted him she had no intention of waiting. The wedding would be five months from now, and Gabe wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if the florist, caterers, etc, had been on stand-by for the last five years.)_

_Lucas came to sit next to Gabe, kissing his cheek and squeezing his arm._

For the last couple of months every time Gabe and Michael saw them, the trio would try to be upbeat, but the couple could see that things were a little stressful. Jean and Aurelie constantly assured them that they were fine, but Gabe knew that the money issue was becoming a problem.

Right before dinner Gabe had asked both of them to stop by the new office, ostensibly to see the new place. He showed them the new office spaces and the gym, and the still empty daycare.

He brought them back to his office and suggested they come and work for him. The gym needed a trainer, someone less intimidating than the security guys. They needed someone who could give one-on-one personal help, or classes. Marie had already agreed to come be their in-house yoga instructor, it would still give her time to do her aerial ballet but would pay better than being a part time instructor at an independent studio.

Now they needed a male instructor who knew the equipment. Jean accepted immediately, his hands shaking a little as he looked over the job description. He’d essentially be running the gym. He’d do the hiring of other trainers, make class schedules, and be in charge of the whole thing.

Aurelie cried as she looked over the prospectus for the daycare. Running her own school, the way she wanted to…it was a day-dream she had put aside ages ago but pulled out on her more frustrated days at school. Her degree was in early-childhood development, and if she could have found a job in that field she’d have jumped on it, 3rd grade was a little older than her dream position.

Her pregnancy made her so happy and so scared. The three of them were barely surviving as it was, a new mouth to feed would be so hard, though she never doubted for a second that her lover and her boy would be amazing. But with a job that would start out paying double what she made now, plus Jean making his own full time salary…And if she ran a daycare she could work and still be with her child at work, and Jean would be one floor down. Close enough to see every day, not so close that they’d kill each other.

Aurelie thought back to the day she came home to find Gabe wide-eyed and broken in her apartment. She compared that boy to the self-assured lifesaver in front of her and laughed through her tears. When Gabe gave her a questioning look she smiled at him, “I’m so glad I didn’t hit you with that umbrella the first time we met.”

He grinned at her and ushered them downstairs to the waiting cars to take them to the restaurant. Jean and Aurelie spent the car ride discussing their new jobs and making out in happiness. Aurelie was already making a mental list of the people she wanted to hire.

Lucas had mauled Gabe after his lovers had pulled him aside to inform him of their newfound positions. Jean would start immediately. Aurelie would finish the rest of the school year (six weeks) and in her free time/and weekends, work on getting the new place up and running.

Aieeda had already pulled Aurelie aside to inform her that she could rely on her to help as much as necessary and shouldn’t hesitate to heap her with work. As the new office manager Aieeda planned to have tons of underlings to help make the daycare happen as quickly and efficiently as possible.

_Lucas kissed Gabe’s cheek again and nudged Gabe to look over at where Noël sat with Dom, Maggie, and Maggie’s husband Ricardo. Dom had a hand lightly on Noël’s shoulder as the bigger man stretched his arm over the back of the sofa. He also kept his legs wide enough to touch Noël’s knee._

One night about a month ago Noël and Lucas had come over to the new apartment to help empty some boxes. They’d wound up getting plastered and naked in the large inset tub in the master bathroom. After laughing at a story Lucas told, Noël leaned back against the edge and blurted out that he’d kissed Dom.

Noël had needed Dom’s signature on a purchase order he was making for the Bar. The Bar was closed for the night (morning) and they’d finished cleaning up. Jean was doing his monthly inventory and order and Dom had gone upstairs hours ago. He knocked and Dom came to the door disheveled and bare chested. He ushered Noël inside and poured him a shot of damn good vodka and ordered him to sit as Dom looked over the purchase order.

Every question Dom had about the order Noël answered succinctly. Noël filled him in on the goings on of the night after Dom left. The more Noël talked about the club and the patrons, the more Dom asked for his opinion on this or that.

An hour later, and a half bottle of vodka consumed, Dom signed the order before following Noël back to the door to say goodbye. Noël wasn’t sure how it happened- Maybe they were drunk or brain fuzzy from the need to sleep - regardless, they missed each other’s cheek and wound up kissing each other’s mouth. It was the smallest, chastest of kisses, but they were both so surprised that they’d backed away from each other in confusion.

Noël babbled an apology and started to turn away. Dom gently pulled him back for another kiss that left them both a little breathless. Nothing more happened after that- Dom didn’t treat him any differently at the Bar. It was like it never happened.

Last week Noël did his inventory again and went upstairs to get it approved. Dom was dressed and awake this time, apparently going over his own budget and paperwork. He absentmindedly ushered Noël inside and told him to make some coffee.

As Noël worked in the kitchen Dom asked him random questions about the workings of the Bar. Noël answered the best he could and gave his opinions about changes and things. They sat on the sofa for the next two hours discussing the upkeep and management of the Bar. Dom seemed delighted to be talking to someone who knew his Bar almost as well as he knew it himself.

It was a pleasure to be able to have a serious discussion with someone who saw the Bar from a different angle, someone who loved it but wasn’t immured in the culture of the space. Despite the coffee Noël ended up falling asleep while Dom went to the bathroom.

Dom came back to find him passed out on the couch. Dom gently rearranged him so he was lying down. Noël woke up and tried to apologize and leave, Dom gently pushed him back down and told him to go to sleep. He was in no position to argue as Dom threw a light blanket over him and turned off the light. His last conscious thought was how nice it was to have someone put him to sleep.

Gabe and Lucas looked over at the two of them. By the looks of it SOMETHING might very well have happened, but neither one of them had managed to catch Noël alone for long enough to ask. He’d tell them soon enough, the boys weren’t worried.

Gabe looked around the room one last time and thought about how happy he was, how lucky he was, and how he wished everyone could have what he had right now. He turned to catch Michael looking at him, his smile bright and the animal behind his eyes ready to play.

It made Gabe shiver in pleasure and he couldn’t wait to get home.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Gabe and Michael made it back to their new apartment around 2am. Everyone had left the dinner party happy and full. Gabe was quick to slip out of his business suit, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. Michael laughed and scooped up his naked lover and deposited him on the couch. Michael tried to pull away from the confines of Gabe’s arms but Gabe refused to let go of him, wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Wait. Wait.”

Gabe pulled back at the seriousness in Michael’s voice.

“You know I love you right?”

Gabe sat up and nodded.

“And I can’t see myself living without you.”

Gabe’s stomach flip-flopped, this had all the makings of a break-up speech. He swallowed, “But…?”

Michael grinned at him and kissed the worry line between his eyes, “No buts, I love you and I can’t live without you, and I was wondering if you’d wear my mark.”

Michael pulled a beautiful leather armband from his pocket. Gabe gapped at him, completely speechless. He nodded and slid to the floor. Michael slid down next to him, “You’ll be my boy?”

“Forever.”

Michael’s smile was radiant as he secured the band around Gabe’s bicep. He kissed Gabe’s soft lips and picked him up to carry him to the bedroom where they made love till the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it.
> 
> Well not completely, I thought I might add a couple one-offs. I already have one about Jerome and Emmanuelle. And I thought I might add something about Dom and Noël.
> 
> If there is anything else you'd like to see, something that didn't get explained to your satisfaction, let me know!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed going on this journey with me. It's been a long time in the finishing and I appreciate everyone who stuck with it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and are full of warm fuzziness and happiness inducing.
> 
> Peace, Love, and Jellybuns!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Kudos are like chocolates left for an admirer- amazing, delicious and appreciated. 
> 
> Comments are chocolates filled with champagne- the are amazing, appreciated, delicious and happy fizzyness inducing!


End file.
